L Ascension des Ténèbres2:Le Crépuscule des Ombres
by Eilane
Summary: 1938 à 1980 : Eilane revient sur ces années à Poudlard en compagnie du futur seigneur des ténèbres, et raconte son histoire, portée par les dramatiques évènements historiques : la seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre contre Grindelwald.
1. Le commencement

**L'ascension des Ténèbres II : le Crépuscule des Ombres**

**Prologue**

**Auteur **:  
Eilane

**Genre **:  
General / Drama / Mystery

**Avertissements **:  
- M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans)  
- Attention, cette fanfic a été écrite avat le tome 6, aucune allusion n'y sera donc faite !

**Note de l'auteur (à lire absolument) **:  
- cette fanfic est la seconde partie du cycle « l'ascension des Ténèbres ». Cette trilogie, dont j'ai déjà tout le plan en tête, contiendra trois fanfics de 21 chapitres chacune : « l'anneau de pouvoir », « le crépuscule des ombres » et « la flamme de la vie ».  
-Je vous conseille vivement de découvrir « l'anneau de pouvoir » avant de lire cette seconde partie !

**Résumé global de « l'ascension des ténèbres » **:  
Trois générations se retrouvent liées durant la vie d'une femme à la destinée hors du commun.

**Résumé de la première partie, « l'anneau de pouvoir » **:  
1938 à 1980 : Eilane revient sur ses années à Poudlard en compagnie du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, et raconte son histoire, portée par les dramatiques évènements historiques : le seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre contre Grindelwald…

**Résumé de la seconde partie « Le crépuscule des Ombres »** :  
1938 à 1980 (Eilane revient sur ses années à Poudlard en compagnie du futur seigneur des ténèbres, et raconte son histoire, portée par les dramatiques évènements historiques : seconde guerre mondiale et guerre contre Grindelwald…)

**Disclaimer **:  
La plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Mes connaissances sur les légendes d'Avalon proviennent des livres de Marion Zimmer Bradley. L'histoire et le personnage d'Eilane sont à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement**

_Eilane balaya de son regard de bronze les jeunes interlocuteurs assis à ses côtés. Outre son immense beauté et une jeunesse surprenante, un détail frappait tous les esprits : sa chevelure, autrefois aussi noire que les plumes du corbeau, était à présent redevenue blonde et argentée comme les rayons d'une lune à son apogée.  
__-Alors, tu nous la racontes cette histoire ? s'enquit l'un des garçons du groupe d'enfants qui s'était rassemblé autour d'elle.  
__-Puisqu'il le faut vraiment…, soupira la femme dans un sourire attendri par les mines impatientes qui l'observaient, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle retenu.  
__Pour la personne âgée qu'elle était derrière les traits de jouvence éternelle la caractérisant, se souvenir de faits datant d'un lointain passé n'était pas chose facile.  
__Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les événements, plissa les paupières en signe d'intense réflexion, puis, dans un grand effort de concentration, essaya de rassembler ses idées du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

_Comment diable cela avait-il commencé ?_

---

C'était un soir comme un autre, ou presque… Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin et les jours grandissants se radoucissaient doucement. Quelques feux avaient été allumés par la communauté de sorciers d'Ouessant, en souvenir de cette ancienne fête Païenne qu'était Beltane. Peu de gens honoraient encore réellement les rites ancestraux, mais il était bon parfois de rappeler aux habitants de Bretagne la signification des vieilles croyances.  
Et, alors que les enfants, après quelques histoires captivantes, partaient docilement se coucher, les hommes et les femmes, eux, se regroupaient dans la taverne du village pour commémorer dignement ce que l'on qualifiait autrefois de célébration de la fertilité. La bièraubeurre et l'hydromel coulaient à flot ce soir-là et il était bien difficile de faire croire aux Moldus qu'il s'agissait d'une simple fête de famille.  
Ce fut dans cette euphorie ambiante que débuta précisément notre histoire…  
Il apparut soudain sur la lande, sans autre préavis que le sifflement strident qui l'accompagnait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de forme nette et précise, on aurait dit une silhouette sombre et inquiétante, mais il était bien là, pourtant, ce nouveau serviteur des Ténèbres. Nul ne le remarqua… mis à part la seule personne qui avait déserté, depuis longtemps déjà, les fêtards éméchés, la seule, également, pour qui ce culte celte aurait dû encore avoir un quelconque sens.  
Aélia, puisque c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait un jour nommée, était, en effet, la dernière descendante des prêtresses d'Avalon, et même si l'île aux pommes avait à présent définitivement disparu dans les brumes magiques, la jeune femme conservait en elle un peu de la connaissance des Mystères que gardaient ses ancêtres. Elle était reconnue par tous les habitants du village comme la plus grande beauté d'Ouessant… et pour cause ! Du sang de Vélane coulait dans ses veines et la rendait presque irrésistible. Du haut de ses trente cinq ans révolus, elle possédait encore le teint pâle et la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, des lèvres pulpeuses et de grands yeux aussi verts et brillants que des émeraudes. Ses cheveux, blonds comme les blés, prenaient la couleur rougeoyante du soleil couchant lorsque la lumière se reflétait dedans.  
Elle avait autrefois été mariée à un marin, liée à ce Moldu, qui jamais n'apprit son secret, par un amour indéfectible. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres femmes en France, elle avait perdu son bien-aimé durant la guerre et préférait à présent la solitude à la présence pourtant réconfortante des bras chaleureux d'un amant. Il était coutumier de la voir se promener, la nuit, le long des falaises de la pointe de Pern. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que le doux murmure du vent de mer s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et les caresses douillettes de la bruyère sous ses pieds nus.  
Le serviteur des Ténèbres, composé d'ombres mouvantes, se retourna dans la direction de la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de le remarquer et commença à avancer. Aucun son de pas ne retentit mais à chacune de ses enjambées, un bruit perçant se répercutait sur les rochers. Aélia s'était immobilisée et, dans ce lieu devenu soudainement intemporel, ne paraissait plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. Une peur glaciale, incontrôlée, s'emparait lentement de la plupart de ses pensées, lui glaçait avidement le sang et paralysait ses muscles engourdis. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle bouge. Dans un effort colossal, la vidant d'une grande partie de son énergie, elle réussit à reculer de quelques mètres avant de réaliser que la falaise derrière elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Un rire guttural retentit, accompagné bientôt par de nombreux échos plus lointains et Aélia se demanda si plusieurs autres individus, cachés dans la pénombre, n'accompagnaient pas cet être aux allures terrifiantes. Pourtant, quand la lumière du phare du Créach illumina la lande, elle ne vit rien de plus que l'ombre angoissante du serviteur des Ténèbres.  
-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Qui êtes-vous ?  
L'homme avança encore.  
-Un jour viendra, sans doute, où mon nom sera célèbre…, répondit-il d'une voix au timbre caverneux. Mais pour le moment, cela ne te servirait à rien de le connaître. Quant à ce que je veux… tu le sauras bien assez tôt !  
Et tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, escorté, une fois de plus, par ces effroyables sifflements criards.  
Aélia pensa un instant qu'elle était sortie d'affaires mais aussitôt, le serviteur des Ténèbres surgit à nouveau de nulle part, cette fois à moins d'un mètre d'elle et s'élança en avant. Réussissant à l'esquiver, elle tenta de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans même songer, dans la panique, à utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour se protéger. L'homme réapparut alors devant elle quelques secondes plus tard et elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner sa course avant de foncer tête la première sur lui. Elle fut instantanément stoppée par de puissants bras qui lui interdirent tout mouvement. La silhouette souleva l'ombre qui masquait son corps et révéla à la jeune femme un visage masculin aux traits secs et froids que des cheveux et une barbe noire assombrissaient encore. Aélia fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi en discernant dans ses yeux dorés les reflets d'une démence meurtrière.  
-Par pitié, laissez-moi…, implora-t-elle, mais l'homme la projeta à terre sans ménagement.  
Aélia hurla de douleur quand sa cheville se foula en touchant brutalement le sol.  
Elle tenta de se relever mais s'en trouva incapable. L'homme s'était accroupi au-dessus d'elle et la forçait à se tourner face à lui.  
-Ca ne sera pas long ! dit-il cruellement en bloquant les poignets de sa proie, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre.  
La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sanglot quand il remonta sa robe et s'introduisit en elle avec toute la férocité dont il savait faire preuve. Elle voulu le supplier de mettre fin à son supplice mais aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa bouche. Souillée, soumise à son agresseur, elle pria pour que tout cesse le plus rapidement possible, incapable à présent d'appeler au secours ou de tenter de se libérer. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, alors que des pleurs envahissaient les yeux embués d'Aélia, elle sentit le serviteur des Ténèbres accélérer ses mouvements impitoyables avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Sans remords, sans un mot, il se dégagea enfin d'elle et disparut dans l'obscurité.  
Aélia resta, bien longtemps après le départ de son assaillant, allongée sur la lande, cette nuit-là, le bas ventre meurtri, ensanglanté, des larmes séchées gerçant ses joues devenues très pâles, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait pris dix ans en une unique soirée. Elle ignorait encore que de cette étreinte cauchemardesque allait dépendre en partie l'avenir de la communauté magique.

---

Cela faisait tout juste neuf mois que le serviteur des Ténèbres était apparu sur la lande… Neuf mois aussi qu'Aélia était tombée enceinte et qu'elle devait supporter les ragots sur son compte entraînés par cette mystérieuse grossesse. Pourtant, bien qu'au départ non désiré, elle avait choisi de garder l'enfant, fruit du viol subi durant la veillée de Beltane. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait pris une telle décision, mais savait avec une certitude dévorante que telle était sa destinée…  
La nuit tombait presque lorsque les premières contractions se manifestèrent. On fit venir plusieurs sages femmes de toute urgence ainsi que le plus puissant sorcier de l'île. Aélia avait été jugée trop faible pour qu'on la transporte jusqu'à la côte où un hôpital de sorcier aurait pu pourtant l'accueillir et lui éviter tant de souffrances. Il fallait donc agir au plus vite, ou elle et l'enfant qui vivait en son sein allaient tous deux mourir.  
Les sages femmes, la mine inquiète, s'agitèrent autour de la future mère tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction la secouait de spasmes douloureux. Elles craignaient de plus en plus pour la survie d'Aélia qui faiblissait à vue d'oeil, l'enfant ne paraissant pas pressé de découvrir le monde extérieur.  
Le sorcier, pendant ce temps, mettait tout en oeuvre afin d'apaiser le supplice de la jeune femme, mais sa magie ne semblait pas suffisante et ne l'empêchait plus à présent de se vider de ses forces vitales.  
-Encore un dernier effort ! murmura, attentionnée, l'une des infirmières de fortune, tout en épongeant le front de la future mère.  
Aélia serra les dents et poussa une fois de plus.  
-Parfait ! se réjouirent deux autres sages femmes en réussissant à récupérer doucement le bébé légèrement rosi. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, il se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces et l'assemblée poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Le sorcier prit l'enfant dans ses bras et coupa le cordon ombilical, avant de l'amener à sa mère, terriblement affaiblie.  
-C'est une superbe petite fille ! fît-il remarquer en posant l'enfant auprès d'Aélia.  
Elle sourit tristement.  
-Sois honnête avec moi, mon ami, murmura-t-elle au sorcier. En lui donnant la vie, j'ai sacrifié la mienne, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le regard de l'homme se ternit et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il lui répondit.  
-J'en ai peur, en effet… Il ne te reste que peu de temps !  
-Alors, cette enfant sera la dernière descendante de ma lignée… Il lui faut porter fièrement les symboles de ses ancêtres ! Elle aura comme second prénom Dierna, mais elle sera connue sous le nom d'Eilane…  
-Comme cette prêtresse qui avait un jour choisit de suivre la voix de son coeur en aimant un romain, ennemi de son clan, plutôt que celle de sa destinée… ? demanda le sorcier, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.  
Aélia acquiesça.  
-C'est un magnifique choix ! lui confirma son ami. Et je vois dans les étoiles que ta petite Eilane aura une destinée hors du commun !  
Mais les yeux de la nouvelle mère se troublaient déjà…  
-Il faut la couvrir, bredouilla-t-elle. Il fait tellement froid tout à coup.  
Les sages femmes, toujours affairées autour d'elle, se jetèrent des regards emplis de larmes.  
Le sorcier prit les mains glacées d'Aélia dans les siennes. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir pour la dernière fois sa poitrine se soulever dans une ultime inspiration. Eilane, toujours allongée auprès de sa mère, se mit à sangloter doucement.  
A plusieurs kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté de la Manche, au beau milieu d'un petit village d'Angleterre, une femme, dans des circonstances étrangement similaires, mettait également au monde son enfant. Un petit garçon qui ne connaîtrait jamais, lui non plus, la douce voix de sa mère.

---

Eilane, orpheline à la naissance, fut élevée durant les premières années de sa vie, par un puissant sorcier de l'île d'Ouessant, celui-là même qui avait vu sa mère pousser son dernier soupir. Mais il se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus âgé et, alors que la fillette rentrait dans sa quatrième année, il rendit l'âme à son tour. L'enfant fut alors envoyée chez de lointains cousins du vieil homme, quelque part au fin fond de l'Angleterre, qui acceptèrent avec bon coeur de s'occuper d'Eilane comme si elle était leur propre fille.  
Elle grandit sans encombre au beau milieu des animaux que ses parents adoptifs élevaient. A plusieurs reprises, ils furent étonnés de la retrouver en train de s'amuser avec les serpents dont le jardin était infesté. Non seulement elle ne semblait pas en avoir peur, mais paraissait même beaucoup apprécier leur présence, ce qui lui valut rapidement le surnom d'Eilane « Snake ».  
Au fil du temps, ce pseudonyme remplaça bientôt le nom de famille français que sa mère lui avait légué et que personne n'arrivait à prononcer convenablement en Angleterre…

Les années passèrent doucement, et Eilane devenait chaque jour plus belle et plus gracieuse… Elle savait fort bien que ceux qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler "papa" et "maman" n'étaient pas ses vrais parents mais elle les aimait comme tel et rien n'aurait pu venir troubler ce petit monde.  
Puis un matin, une lettre, sur laquelle on pouvait admirer un grand P enluminé, fut découverte parmi les factures habituelles qui envahissaient le courrier…

---

Un éclair fendit en deux le ciel d'un noir menaçant, traçant les contours du château majestueux qui se dressait en haut de la colline. La pluie s'abattit soudainement sur la gare tandis que les élèves de première année, méfiants et apeurés, se dirigeaient déjà vers le lac. Ils allaient bientôt devoir le franchir à l'aide de vieilles barques moisies, accompagnés du garde chasse du collège.  
Dans leur dos, un train siffla bruyamment avant de se remettre en marche. Certains élèves se retournèrent pour regarder le Poudlard Express s'éloigner de la gare.  
La traversée du lac fut plus périlleuse qu'à l'accoutumée et la plupart des enfants se retrouvèrent trempés jusqu'aux os. Le temps lui-même semblait annoncer un grand malheur qui s'abattrait d'ici peu sur l'école de Sorcellerie.  
Une fois arrivées dans l'enceinte du château, les premières années furent regroupées, comme il en avait toujours été ainsi, devant la porte de la grande salle, par Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose.  
La plupart, intimidés, se tapissaient dans un coin et attendaient le sort qui leur était réservé. Mais un élève, au contraire, se posta directement devant la porte et commença à observer ses futurs compagnons. Légèrement plus grand que ses camarades, il paraissait les dominer de son simple regard. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient aussi sombre que le jais et ses yeux clairs, d'un bleu turquoise vif et flamboyant brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses. Dumbledore, qui avait remarqué son assurance, lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant. Le jeune garçon lui rendit poliment son sourire.  
Enfin, après de nombreuses minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et les collégiens purent rentrer dans une immense salle dotée d'un plafond ensorcelé qui permettait de voir le ciel, toujours assombri par l'orage.  
Assis à quatre longues tables, d'autres élèves, plus âgés, les regardaient s'avancer vers le fond de la pièce. Parfois, certains se chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille en voyant un de leurs nouveaux camarades passer devant eux.  
Une fois arrivé en face de la cinquième table où trônaient les professeurs, Dumbledore demanda aux premières années de s'aligner…  
Un petit sorcier, chauve et ridé, présidant l'assemblée, fit un signe de main à son collègue qui posa sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Des murmures parcoururent les rangs des jeunes élèves inquiets, mais avant qu'ils aient repris leur calme, le choixpeau, tel était son nom, s'était mis à chanter.  
Lorsque le couvre-chef eut fini sa chanson, le sorcier ridé invita un premier enfant à aller se placer sur le tabouret. A chaque fois, l'élève posait le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci lui décernait sa maison. Ainsi, Andouilus Hector et Cancravie Aramella furent envoyés à Poufsouffle tandis que Grozieux Figus se retrouva à Serdaigle.  
Puis se fut au tour de l'élève que Dumbledore avait remarqué dans le hall. La voix du sorcier ridé retentit à nouveau lorsqu'il l'appela :  
-Jedusor, Tom Elvis.  
Tom, très sereinement, alla directement s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'enfoncer le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, la voix de celui-ci retentit, presque dans un cri :  
« Tu accompliras de grandes choses à… Serpentard. »  
Les élèves à la table des Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment et Tom se leva pour les rejoindre.  
La cérémonie continua lentement, et, enfin, il ne resta plus qu'une seule personne à répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école.  
-Snake, Eilane Dierna.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'installait déjà sur le tabouret. Les élèves observèrent son visage laiteux entouré de longs cheveux blonds argentés, ses pommettes bien roses, ses deux grands yeux couleur bronze. Alors un murmure s'éleva petit à petit de toute part. Tom entendit, à côté de lui, un garçon de première année chuchoter à ses nouveaux compagnons. Il se tourna vers lui.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
Le collégien, aux cheveux blonds tel la paille, le regarda d'un air ébahi comme si la réponse à sa question avait été d'une évidence foudroyante, puis, voyant que Tom ne comprenait toujours pas, il répliqua :  
-C'est une Vélane !  
Tom n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une Vélane… le monde de la magie lui semblait encore totalement inconnu. En effet, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reçu sa lettre lui demandant de se rendre à Poudlard, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu où les employés ignoraient tout de la communauté des sorciers.  
Le garçon à ses côtés, voyant le regard interrogateur de Tom, rajouta immédiatement :  
-Les Vélanes sont des créatures magiques… elles envoûtent les hommes ! C'est une très mauvaise chose d'avoir une Vélane dans l'école… Elle risque de faire tourner la tête à tous les élèves… !  
Tom tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle était en effet d'une très grande beauté, mais rien ne se produisit en lui. Il se demanda si le pouvoir des Vélanes s'exerçait vraiment sur tous les hommes ou seulement sur les plus faibles.  
Eilane Dierna Snake posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci devint hésitant.  
« Mmmh, je vois une très grande intelligence et énormément d'ambition… difficile de savoir où tu feras le mieux tes preuves. »  
Puis, comme s'il avait soudain trouvé ce qui manquait à sa décision, le choixpeau se releva légèrement et annonça distinctement :  
« Serpentard. »  
Cependant, personne n'applaudit parmi ses camarades, la plupart étant trop effarés de voir une Vélane dans le collège de Poudlard. La jeune fille s'éloigna du tabouret et alla rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison. Comme personne ne se décidait à lui laisser une place et que certains garçons se chamaillaient déjà pour savoir qui l'inviterait le premier à côté de lui, Tom se serra légèrement vers son voisin et fit signe à la Vélane de s'asseoir. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire puis s'installa sur le banc.


	2. Jeux du sort

**Chapitre 2 : Jeux du sort**

Eilane fut subitement sortie de sa torpeur par un bruit étrange. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un hibou grand-duc marron, aux plumes ébouriffées, qui frappait au carreau.  
Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte puis remercia affectueusement l'oiseau qui repartit dans des hululements frénétiques.  
L'enveloppe était faite d'un vieux parchemin jauni et frappée de l'écusson de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait de l'habituelle lettre annonçant la rentrée des classes, accompagnée de la liste des nouveaux livres à acheter. Mais cette fois-ci, une petite broche argentée ainsi qu'un troisième papier s'ajoutaient au reste. Eilane dû le lire par deux fois avant de réaliser ce qui y était écrit : elle venait d'être nommée préfète !  
Cela faisait à présent cinq ans que le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée à Serpentard et même si elle avait toujours montré un grand désir d'apprendre et de bonnes facultés intellectuelles, elle était restée persuadée que l'insigne de préfet aurait été envoyée à une élève "normale" plutôt qu'à une Vélane ! Elle n'était pas sans savoir que bon nombre de collégiens jasaient sur son passage et elle ne comprenait malheureusement pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tant sur elle. Après tout, elle descendait d'une grande lignée de puissants sorciers, et, ne connaissant pas l'identité de son père, elle n'avait aucune raison de se reprocher quoique ce soit à son propos !  
Bien que ce rejet de la part de ses camarades ait eu pour résultat de la plonger dans une grande solitude, elle essayait d'y faire le moins attention possible et passait un temps considérable à lire et à étudier.  
Mais à partir de cette année, les choses allaient forcément devoir changer. Avec les responsabilité que demandent le rôle de préfète, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se faire respecter et ce ne serait certainement pas chose facile.  
Tandis qu'elle commençait à ranger sa chambre, elle en vint à se demander qui d'autres avait été nommé. Il était de coutume à Poudlard que chaque maison possède deux préfets : une fille et un garçon.  
Tout en pliant bien soigneusement un uniforme avant de le déposer dans sa valise, Eilane ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique qui émit quelques étincelles vertes et violettes lorsqu'elle la fit tourner machinalement dans les airs avant de la placer, elle aussi, à l'intérieur de la malle.  
Il lui faudrait sans doute passer au Chemin de Traverse avant de se rendre à la gare de King's Cross d'où partait le Poudlard Express. En effet, elle devait se procurer plusieurs nouveaux livres sollicités par ses professeurs.

---

La rue principale du Chemin de Traverse fourmillait d'élèves de Poudlard venus faire leurs derniers achats avant la rentrée des classes. Devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, plusieurs garçons s'extasiaient en contemplant le dernier balai à la mode, tandis que les filles se rendaient à la Ménagerie Magique où elles admiraient les différents animaux que l'on pouvait y acheter.  
Mr Ollivander, le jeune marchant de baguettes, était sorti sur le perron de son magasin et faisait de larges sourires aux élèves qui le saluaient.  
Rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner, dans cette partie du monde réservée aux sorciers, que les choses allaient si mal pour les Moldus. En effet, au dehors, pas si loin que ça du chemin de Traverse, la seconde guerre mondiale faisait rage et arrachait chaque jour d'autres soldats à leurs familles… Pourtant ici, l'atmosphère n'était pas vraiment tendue… Oh, bien sur, les parents se montraient plus méfiants qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ce qui paraissait les inquiéter le plus n'était pas cette fichue guerre Moldu mais plutôt ce que le ministère de la magie tentait d'étouffer à grand peine et que les journaux se faisaient une joie d'afficher en première page comme le scoop de l'année : après avoir tenté un coup d'état qui s'était soldé par un échec, le sorcier Grindelwald, connu pour son inclination envers la magie noire, jurait à présent de prendre sa revanche en faisant appel à ses serviteurs, d'étranges créatures fantomatiques que les magasines à sensations avaient d'ores et déjà surnommé les Ombres.  
Une femme, grande et belle, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, l'un de ses magasines à la main, accompagnait Eilane et, même si elles ne possédaient aucun lien de parenté établi par le sang, elles semblaient étonnement proches.  
En quittant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, elles se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott et en ressortirent les bras chargés de nouveaux manuels de cours emballés d'un sac de papier kraft.  
Un peu plus loin, dans la rue principale, un groupe d'élève d'une quinzaine d'année discutait bruyamment. Eilane et sa mère adoptive passèrent devant eux et l'un des garçons, un Serpentard hautain, aux allures de gorilles, fit un croche patte à la jeune fille qui trébucha, répandant sur le sol la totalité de ses livres. Alors que la mère adoptive d'Eilane se précipitait d'un air outragé pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, un autre adolescent sortit du groupe et s'agenouilla lui aussi. Tandis qu'il tendait déjà à la Vélane « Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 5 », elle leva vers lui des yeux étonnés.  
Il s'agissait de Tom Elvis Jedusor, sans nul doute le plus talentueux élève de Poudlard et la coqueluche de tous les professeurs qui ne cessait de le complimenter.  
Tom n'avait jamais montré d'attention particulière à l'égard d'Eilane, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre, depuis qu'il l'avait invitée à s'installer auprès de lui, cinq années auparavant, après la répartition des maisons. Mais il traînait toujours avec la même bande de Serpentard qui ne cessait de la ridiculiser. C'est pourquoi son aide paraissait si étrange. Toutefois, le sourire séducteur avec lequel il lui tendait ses livres n'était pas pour déplaire à la Vélane qui en fut touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

---

Les parents adoptifs d'Eilane ne l'accompagnèrent pas jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Ils considéraient que la jeune fille, qui avait à présent quinze ans révolus, devait être capable de se débrouiller seule et souhaitaient la responsabiliser en agissant de la sorte. Pourtant, Eilane, stressée à l'idée de devoir rencontrer les autres nouveaux préfets, se serait bien passée de cette récente responsabilité.  
Tout en essayant de vider son esprit de l'appréhension qui l'envahissait, elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre la barrière séparant les voix 9 et 10 et passa à travers sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
Sur le quai 9 ¾, le Poudlard Express, un vieux train à vapeur rouge et noir, attendait ses passagers.  
Eilane hissa sa valise dans le premier wagon qui s'offrait à elle et grimpa à son tour les marches. Elle déposa ses affaires sur un porte bagages mais n'alla pas, comme elle le faisait chaque année, se trouver un compartiment où elle pourrait, à l'abri des railleries de ses camarades, commencer de lire les ouvrages qu'ils étudieraient durant les cours. Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Tous les préfets étaient conviés à l'avant du train pour faire connaissance et recevoir leurs directives.  
Elle se rendit donc immédiatement dans le wagon de tête où le même groupe de garçons qui l'avait humiliée sur le Chemin de Traverse attendait dans la plus grande excitation.  
Eric Bodico, le préfet en chef de l'école ouvrit la porte du compartiment.  
-Seuls les préfets sont invités à me suivre. Messieurs, je pense que vous devriez rejoindre vos places, dit-il à la bande de Serpentards devenue soudainement muette.  
Il fit ensuite signe à ses nouveaux collègues d'approcher tandis que le groupe s'éloignait déjà, laissant derrière lui un de ses membres.  
Eilane, qui était entrée la première, vit s'avancer deux par deux les élèves de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle et enfin, l'élève de Serpentard, fier et droit, qui fermait la marche. La jeune fille fut stupéfaite de reconnaître Tom Jedusor s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle, l'insigne de préfet déjà épinglée sur son uniforme.  
Mais après réflexion, cela paraissait finalement assez logique. Même si elle ne le connaissait que très peu, elle en savait assez sur lui pour admettre qu'il avait toutes les qualités nécessaires afin d'assumer ce rôle !  
-Monsieur Dippet veut que je vous donne quelques directives supplémentaires cette année… il prétend que les anciens préfets n'ont rempli que très partiellement leur devoir et il attend mieux de votre part, commença Eric Bodico. D'abord je dois vous rappeler que seul le préfet en chef a le droit d'ôter des points à l'une des quatre maisons... A vrai dire, vous n'êtes pas là pour punir vos camarades mais plutôt pour aider les petits nouveaux. L'an dernier, par exemple, une première année nommée Myrtille a pleuré pendant deux bonnes journées parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un préfet aurait dû la soutenir bien sur, mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde l'a laissée se débrouiller seule… C'est totalement inadmissible.  
Un petit rire s'éleva de l'assemblée : cette élève pleurnichait toujours pour un rien ce qui lui avait valut, dès sa première semaine à Poudlard, le surnom de Mimi Geignarde.  
-En vérité, une des camarades de Myrtille a essayé de la semer après avoir supporté ses jérémiades pendant plus d'une heure, chuchota Tom, amusé, à l'oreille d'Eilane.  
Elle tourna son regard vers lui et vit qu'il lui souriait comme s'ils étaient des amis de toujours. Elle se sentit alors mise en confiance et continua d'écouter le pompeux discours d'Eric Bodico, le coeur plus léger.

---

Le reste du trajet défila à toute allure : il fallu d'abord intercepter le chat qu'une élève de Serpentard avait malencontreusement lâché dans le couloir et qui, terrifié par tout ces visages inconnus, s'était réfugié sous le siège de Mimi Geignarde. Puis, une fois l'incident réglé, Mimi en pleure, prétexta que les préfets s'occupaient plus d'un vieux matou apeuré que de ses propres problèmes. Ce sur quoi Tom, qui avait couru après le chat durant deux wagons, sortit du compartiment en levant les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération.  
Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré Au Lard, la nuit tombait déjà, plongeant le petit village de sorcier dans la pénombre. Tout en attendant devant le marche pieds, chargée de sa lourde valise, Eilane sentit une petite brise s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux blonds argentés. Il faisait encore très doux pour la rentrée des classes. Le mois de Septembre s'annonçait beau, chaud et sec.  
-Je peux t'aider ?  
Avant même qu'Eilane ait eu le temps de répondre, Tom, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, avait déjà commencé à soulever son énorme malle. La jeune Vélane emprunta les escaliers et récupéra la valise que Tom lui tendait. Puis il descendit à son tour, portant d'une main un tout petit sac de voyage et de l'autre une grande boite hermétique sur laquelle quelques trous avaient été percés.  
-Tu n'as que ça comme bagages ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Oui, je ne rentre quasiment jamais chez les _Moldus_, répondit Tom.  
A ses derniers mots, Eilane cru percevoir dans sa voix un accent de dégoût.  
-Quand c'est possible, je préfère rester au château, continua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je pense que cette année, je vais carrément demander à passer l'été complet à Poudlard, je suis persuadé que le directeur Dippet me l'accordera sans problème.  
-Mais tu ne veux pas aller voir tes parents pendant les grandes vacances ?  
Tom émit un rire froid et anormalement aiguë qui glaça le sang d'Eilane, puis, presque aussitôt, il s'arrêta de rire et son visage devint plus sombre.  
-Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde… Quant à mon père, un _Moldu_, il a prit lâchement la fuite en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière… J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu et, crois-moi, retourner là-bas n'a rien de réjouissant !  
Réalisant à quel point leurs passés semblaient similaires, Eilane sentit sa gorge se nouer légèrement. Elle s'en voulait à présent d'avoir posé de telles questions. Elles ne s'étaient pas attendue au malaise qu'elle avait ainsi provoqué sans le vouloir. Elle n'osa plus prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à grimper dans l'une des diligences de l'école.  
Devant les voitures, le groupe de Serpentard attendait Tom qui, trop occupé durant le voyage, ne les avait pas rejoint dans le train. Lorsqu'ils virent l'insigne de préfet accrochée à l'uniforme d'Eilane, les garçons se mirent à ricaner. L'un d'eux, plus petit et menu que les autres, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, lança à Tom :  
-C'est donc elle, notre nouvelle préfète ?… Dippet nous en veut à ce point d'avoir perdu la dernière coupe de Quidditch pour nous imposer _ça _!  
Alors qu'Eilane s'éloignait déjà, les larmes aux yeux, un grand « boum » retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour contempler l'élève aux cheveux blonds affalé par terre en train de se masser la nuque. Les autres membres du groupe ne riaient plus du tout.  
Tom, apercevant Eric Bodico lancer des regards dans leur direction, rangea très calmement sa baguette magique dans sa poche et ramassa son sac de voyage. Plus personne ne fit la moindre réflexion sur la jeune Vélane.

---

Dans le grand hall de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore scrutait l'arrivée des élèves. Lorsqu'il aperçut Tom et Eilane entrer dans l'enceinte du collège, il accourut vers eux et leur demanda de le suivre sans donner plus d'explications ni leur laisser le temps de déposer leurs bagages.  
Il les fit entrer dans son bureau, au fond de la salle de métamorphose et leur désigna deux chaises. Sur un perchoir, un étrange oiseau, rouge et or, fredonnait doucement sa reposante musique. A l'entente de ce chant mélodieux, la chose qui se trouvait dans la boite que Tom transportait avec lui depuis sa sortie du train remua frénétiquement, mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas vouloir s'en inquiéter.  
-Je sais que normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir affaire à moi puisque je suis directeur de la maison Gryffondor et que vous êtes tous deux à Serpentard mais c'est monsieur Dippet qui m'a demandé d'intervenir en son nom, vu qu'il ne pouvait éviter de présider le banquet.  
Dumbledore caressa le dos de l'oiseau rouge et or puis continua.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année est certainement l'une des plus difficile puisque c'est celle où vous devrez passer vos BUSE et qui plus est, celle où vous aurez à décider de votre carrière future. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis en ce qui vous concerne. Vous êtes sans nul doute nos deux élèves les plus brillants et vous remporterez vos examens haut la main, j'en suis persuadé.  
Il avait dit cela avec une telle admiration et un tel respect qu'Eilane sentit ses joues rougir sous les compliments.  
-Cependant, continua-t-il, le directeur Dippet m'a chargé de vous faire une proposition. Il se trouve que peu de vos camarades ont atteint votre niveau et beaucoup d'entre eux risquent fort d'être recalés si on ne les prend pas en main dès maintenant ! Nous souhaiterions donc ouvrir un club d'aide au devoir où les meilleurs élèves viendraient soutenir les plus faibles. Et nous aimerions énormément que vous en fassiez parti. Bien entendu l'accès à ce club ne sera pas uniquement restreint aux cinquième années…si d'autres veulent aussi de l'aide, ils auront, évidement, le droit de s'y inscrire aussi.  
Tom et Eilane échangèrent un regard soulagé. Lorsque Dumbledore les avait ainsi emmené dans son bureau, ils s'étaient imaginés que de longues remontrances à propos de l'incident de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard les attendaient.  
-Nous serons très heureux de participer à ce club, professeur Dumbledore, assura Tom en souriant.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Eilane qui acquiesça à son tour d'un simple signe de tête.  
-Bien ! Voila qui me semble parfait. Une dernière chose, toutefois, avant que vous ne rejoigniez vos amis au banquet…, rajouta Dumbledore dont le timbre devint soudain plus rauque.  
Les deux adolescents retinrent leur souffle, cette fois persuadés qu'ils allaient devoir rendre des comptes.  
-Je me dois de vous rappeler que les terribles événements extérieurs de ces derniers mois ont entraînés un intense climat d'insécurité, ici même à Poudlard…  
-Les événements extérieurs, professeurs ? s'enquit Tom, avec une innocence qu'Eilane trouva un peu trop surfaite pour être totalement honnête.  
-Cela fait plusieurs mois à présent que les serviteurs du mage noir Grindelwald commettent des agressions sur toute l'Angleterre, répondit Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent.  
-Pourquoi agissent-ils de la sorte ? interrogea Eilane presque à voix basse.  
-Nous ne savons pas exactement quelles sont leurs revendications. Le ministère ne nous aide certainement pas en prônant la discrétion. Bien sur, leur réaction est compréhensible… ils veulent éviter une émeute…Mais je ne crois pas que laisser les gens dans l'ignorance soit judicieux. Pour te répondre franchement, Eilane, il semble que Grindelwald suive un chemin semblable à celui de Salazar Serpentard lui-même en préférant s'attaquer en premier lieu aux enfants de Moldus plutôt qu'aux sorciers de pure souche… Et avec cette seconde guerre mondiale qui fait également rage, les autorités Moldus sont plus que débordées et totalement incapables de protéger convenablement leurs congénères !  
-Mais pour quelle raison nous raconter tout cela ?  
Dumbledore toisa Tom un long moment, comme s'il essayait de lire à l'intérieur de son être, puis répondit d'une voix lasse.  
-En tant que Préfets, vous avez la responsabilité de rassurer vos camarades. Durant cette période de crise, je compte sur vous pour redoubler d'attention auprès d'eux ! Sur ce, je vous libère… Vous devez être affamés, allez donc manger quelque chose !

---

Eilane et Tom sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle. Là, les bagages de tous les élèves de l'école attendaient d'être montées dans leurs salles communes respectives par les Elfes de maison de Poudlard. Eilane poussa dans un coin la valise qu'elle avait du traîner avec elle jusqu'au bureau de son professeur et Tom déposa délicatement, sur son sac de voyage, la grande boite hermétique.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?  
Presque aussitôt, la jeune fille regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Faire preuve d'une trop grande indiscrétion ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais se trouver face à quelqu'un qui n'essayait pas de se moquer d'elle comme la plupart le faisait la mettait en confiance.  
-Nagini !  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Eilane.  
-C'est son prénom… elle s'appelle Nagini !  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Je te montrerais, si tu veux…mais pas maintenant !  
Tom fit un signe de tête vers la porte d'où s'échappaient des salves d'applaudissements.  
-Ils doivent en être à la fin de la répartition du choixpeau magique… Si on ne veut pas rester le ventre vide jusqu'à demain matin, on devrait y aller rapidement !


	3. Revelations

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

Les jours d'après s'écoulèrent lentement. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus durs et les professeurs ne cessaient de rappeler à leurs élèves qu'ils devraient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes s'ils souhaitaient réussir leurs examens.  
Le club d'aide aux devoirs accueillait un nombre croissant de membres et Eilane montrait de grandes facilités dans l'explication des différents sortilèges à ses camarades.  
Alors que l'automne ne faisait encore que débuter, la tension semblait déjà à son comble et la seule réjouissance des collégiens était la première rencontre de Quidditch de l'année qui opposerait Serpentard à Gryffondor et se déroulerait le week-end avant Halloween.  
A cette occasion, les deux équipes s'exerçaient au moins cinq fois par semaine et chaque entraîneur mettait la pression à ses camarades. Il faut dire que jamais deux maisons ne s'étaient autant détestées, ce qui rendait impératif pour chacune de battre l'autre.  
Toutefois, les Serpentards avaient un avantage non négligeable. En effet, leur attrapeur n'était autre que Tom Jedusor et il excellait tout autant en adresse qu'en intelligence.  
Le matin de la rencontre, Eilane se réveilla très tôt et après une toilette des plus rapides, elle sortit directement dans le parc sans même avoir prit le temps d'avaler un quelconque petit déjeuner. L'air s'était bien rafraîchi mais le soleil, encore présent, illuminait déjà le terrain de Quidditch. Eilane avait toujours eu horreur du sport et ne souhaitait jamais assister à aucun match. Pourtant, cette année, elle attendait avec impatience le début des festivités. Elle sentait beaucoup de choses changer en elle depuis sa nomination en tant que préfète. Elle se trouvait plus mûre, plus sûre d'elle, et, surtout, elle possédait enfin un ami qui l'écoutait et semblait l'apprécier. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible aux charmes de Tom Jedusor.  
Des pas retentirent derrière elle et, en se retournant, elle aperçut Tom qui s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, son balai sur l'épaule.  
-Alors Eily, tu fais des pronostics ?  
Eilane, les joues légèrement rosies, le regarda avec des yeux ronds : jamais personne encore ne lui avait donné de surnom.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es pour Gryffondor ? s'exclama Tom qui avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune fille.  
-Bien sur que non ! Je soutiens ma propre maison ! Et de toute façon, je suis persuadée que Serpentard va gagner, avec quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que toi dans l'équipe !  
Tandis qu'elle balbutiait ces paroles, tout en observant attentivement le sol soudain devenu plus attractif que le visage de son compagnon, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient déjà de la grande salle. Le garçon blond qui avait insulté Eilane à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard lança à Tom :  
- J'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop ébloui par les cheveux de ta nouvelle _fiancée_, Jedusor ! Sinon, tu auras du mal à voir le vif d'or !  
-Si tu ne veux pas te ramasser un autre sort en pleine figure, je te conseille vivement de te taire, Malefoy ! lui répondit Tom le plus calmement possible.  
L'équipe s'éloigna vers le stade laissant le jeune homme et Eilane derrière eux.  
-Maximilius Malefoy n'est qu'un petit imbécile qui aime se faire remarquer. Ne fais pas attention à lui. S'il se moque de toi de la sorte, c'est seulement qu'il a un faible pour toi, et crois moi, il n'est pas le seul…  
Tom lança à Eilane un sourire séducteur en disant cela et elle ne su ce qu'elle devait déduire de ses paroles. Sous entendait-il qu'elle lui plaisait ?  
Puis il rajouta :  
-Tous les Serpentards sont totalement fous de toi mais ils sont assez bêtes pour refuser de l'admettre.  
La jeune fille faillit lui demander s'il se mettait également dans le lot des "Serpentard fous d'elle" mais l'équipe de Gryffondor sortait à son tour du château et se dirigeait vers le stade. David Potter, un élève de septième année, s'avançait à la tête du groupe en rappelant à ses coéquipiers les dernières recommandations d'usage. Derrière eux, les collégiens, accompagnés de Dumbledore, du directeur Dippet et de plusieurs autres professeurs, accouraient pour s'installer sur les gradins.  
-On dirait qu'il faut que j'y aille ! Cet idiot de Malefoy n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais il serait perdu si je lui faussais compagnie !  
Eilane souhaita bonne chance à Tom et, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, déposa sur sa joue un rapide baiser. Puis elle se dirigea vers le stade tout en le regardant distraitement s'éloigner jusqu'aux vestiaires. Elle n'aurait su dire à cet instant si l'excitation qui pétillait en elle était due à l'ambiance festive ou à toute autre chose.  
Elle s'installa sur un gradin où, étrangement, les supporters des deux équipes avaient choisis de se mélanger ce qui donnait un curieux assortiment de couleurs vertes et rouges.  
-Je peux m'asseoir ?  
Un garçon trapu, deux fois plus grand que les autres bien qu'il ne soit qu'en troisième année, aux cheveux hirsutes et habillé aux couleurs de Gryffondor, se tenait debout en montrant la place à côté d'Eilane qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Moi c'est Rubeus Hagrid… J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et…enfin…moi aussi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait sympathiser. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas de la même maison qu'on ne peut pas être copains !  
-Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je trouve d'ailleurs cette rivalité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors quelque peu stupide !  
-En fait…reprit Hagrid un peu gêné, je soutiens Gryffondor, c'est vrai, mais je suis chez les Poufsouffles !  
-Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais…, bafouilla la jeune fille, confuse.  
-Ce n'est rien !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à discuter un long moment des différents cours qu'ils avaient, des nouveaux professeurs et même de Quidditch, pariant sur les scores et sur le déroulement du match.  
Soudain, les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent et l'équipe de Gryffondor sortit sous une salve d'applaudissement. Ce fut ensuite au tour des Serpentards, tout aussi acclamés, de faire leur entrée sur le terrain. Eilane sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort en apercevant Tom, perché sur son balai, dans son costume de Quidditch vert et argent.  
Au centre du terrain, l'arbitre annonça le début du match et lâcha les quatre balles.  
Le souafle passa de mains en mains tandis que les batteurs essayaient d'envoyer les cognards sur leurs adversaires. Serpentard marqua le premier but sur un coup de chance mais David Potter récupéra rapidement le souafle et Malefoy ne réussit pas à le stopper.  
Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait 50 à 10 et les Serpentards commençaient à baisser les bras. Puis soudain, des cris s'élevèrent du public. Tom avait foncé en piqué vers le sol, à la poursuite d'une minuscule balle dorée qui filait à toute allure. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor aperçut lui aussi le vif d'or et se lança dans une course frénétique contre Jedusor. Mais ce dernier, plus rapide et plus adroit, réussit à évincer son adversaire dans un virage serré. Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Se relevant en équilibre sur son balai, Tom tendit la main en avant et referma ses doigts sur le minuscule projectile ailé.  
-Serpentard gagne 160 à 50 !  
Dans les tribunes, les supporters de Serpentards se levèrent en applaudissant chaleureusement Tom qui descendait à présent vers le sol, les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, tandis que les Gryffondor faisaient triste mine.  
-C'est vraiment un très bon joueur, s'exclama Hagrid. C'est vrai, j'aurais préféré que Gryffondor remporte le match, mais il faut bien admettre que ce Jedusor est réellement surdoué en tout !  
Eilane, entièrement d'accord, se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.  
-Je vais les rejoindre… A plus tard !  
Au milieu du terrain, les meilleurs amis de chaque joueur allaient les féliciter. Eilane s'avança timidement dans cette cohue, cherchant Tom des yeux.  
-Regarde, ta _fiancée_ vient te complimenter ! s'esclaffa Malefoy en l'apercevant.  
Tom s'approcha d'Eilane qui avait à peine entendu les moqueries de Maximilius dans cette ambiance euphorique.  
-Tu as été surprenant !  
En voyant le sourire du jeune homme, elle réalisa à quel point son compliment l'avait touché et en fut surprise elle-même.  
-Ce n'était pas grand-chose tu sais, répliqua-t-il modestement, j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance ! En tout cas, on va faire la fête dans la salle commune ce soir après le repas ! Ca nous changera un peu des révisions et du club d'aide aux devoirs !  
Eilane n'aurait su comment l'exprimer mais il lui semblait qu'elle et Tom venait tout à coup de franchir une étape importante qui paraissait inexorablement les rapprocher et elle s'en sentait étonnement heureuse.  
Ils s'éloignèrent du stade, où les supporters de Serpentard chantaient encore à tue tête, pour se diriger vers la grande salle.  
La journée s'annonçait très belle.

---

Alors qu'ils continuaient de converser de tout et de rien, emportés par la bonne humeur environnante, la jeune fille fut soudain parcourue d'un étrange frisson d'angoisse. Elle se retourna vivement en direction de la forêt interdite, ralentissant Tom qui marchait d'un pas vif, et scruta les environs. Elle ne vit personne d'autres que les élèves qui rentraient eux aussi, les Serpentards heureux de leur victoire et les Gryffondor dépités par cette cuisante défaite.  
Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un les épiait dans l'obscurité des grands arbres. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé, et se remit à avancer, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un autre spasme la secoua. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil derrière elle, vers le bois, et crut distinguer une étrange forme spectrale qui disparut aussitôt. Il y avait bien quelque chose, cette fois, elle en était persuadée… Et cette forme était si surnaturelle, si irréelle… elle n'était…qu'une Ombre…  
Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Eilane se souvint de l'article lu dans les journaux quelques mois auparavant. Il parlait des serviteurs de Grindelwald… « _les Ombres _».  
Cette fois, le frisson qui la traversa ne fut plus dû à cette impression d'être observée, mais à la peur que cette idée venait de produire en elle… Et si Grindelwald lui-même avait réussi à s'introduire dans les alentours de Poudlard ? Quel meilleur moyen de se venger que de s'attaquer aux enfants de ceux à qui il en voulait ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain Tom qui scrutait à son tour l'orée de la forêt, imitant sa camarade.  
-J'ai…j'ai cru voir…quelque chose…, chuchota Eilane.  
-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?  
-Une… ombre ! dit pensivement la jeune fille.  
Tom eut un étrange sourire, presque machiavélique, puis s'empara de la main de la Vélane et la traîna en direction du château.  
-Ce n'était sans doute rien !

---

Le soir, la petite fête organisée à l'occasion de la victoire des Serpentard dans la salle commune ne réussit pas à rassurer Eilane. Et même l'attention nouvelle que lui montrait Tom qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour, ne la calma pas le moins du monde. Elle avait vu quelque chose à l'orée de la forêt, et la crainte qu'un évènement étrange s'abatte sur Poudlard la terrorisait. Trop mal à l'aise pour apprécier dignement les réjouissances, elle préféra s'éclipser sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés au sol, sous le regard étonné de Tom qui ne fit pourtant rien pour la rattraper.

---

La nuit fut difficile pour Eilane qui dû subir nombres d'étranges cauchemars.  
Un, parmi eux, retint plus son attention que les autres.  
Elle marchait au beau milieu des arbres qui composent la forêt interdite. La nuit était tombée, pourtant, elle y voyait comme en plein jour. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme dans un état second et une voix froide et grave l'appelait. Elle avançait jusqu'à un homme encapuchonné et, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, des créatures apparaissaient, comme sorties de nulle part, dans un effroyable cri strident. Elle réalisait, à ce moment là seulement, que Tom l'accompagnait et qu'il la regardait avec une avidité non contenue.  
Elle se réveilla en sueur le lendemain matin et resta longtemps dans son lit à se demander ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle appréciait la présence de Tom, plus même qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mais commençait à se demander si cet étrange songe ne signifiait pas qu'il lui cachait un lourd secret.

---

Quelques jours plus tard, la fête d'Halloween arriva sans que rien de fâcheux ne se produise, et avec elle la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Tout le château était en effervescence. Des citrouilles ci et là faisaient des grimaces aux élèves qui passaient devant elles et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, s'en donnait à coeur joie en effrayant les première années.  
Dans le jardin de l'école, les adolescents s'étaient rassemblés pour partir au village de sorcier, en quête de quelconques objets de farces et attrapes ou d'une agréable balade, malgré la pluie qui avait fini par tomber.  
Tom vint rejoindre Eilane qui se tenait à l'écart des autres comme elle le faisait souvent.  
-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
Eilane l'observa un instant, confuse… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard accompagnée et au fil des quatre dernières années, elle s'était acclimatée à cette solitude.  
-Eily ? Je ne te demande pas de me vendre ton âme tu sais !  
Il éclata du même rire légèrement trop aigu qu'il avait déjà eu à la gare et Eilane sentit son sang à nouveau se glacer…  
Voyant que sa camarade ne bougeait toujours pas, il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.  
-Tu vois… je ne te veux rien de mal ! chuchota-t-il d'un air enjôleur, alors que son pouce dessinait de petits cercles dans la paume de la Vélane.  
Elle frissonna à son contact et accepta enfin de le suivre jusqu'au village.  
Arrivé là-bas, le jeune homme entraîna son amie au pub « la tête de sanglier ». C'était un vieux bar décrépi où une odeur nauséabonde de fumée accompagnée de vapeur d'alcool chaud flottait au-dessus des clients.  
Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux bierraubeures. Pendant que le serveur prenait sous son comptoir les deux bouteilles poussiéreuses, Tom sortit de son sac un immense parchemin jauni.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eilane étonnée.  
-Un plan de Poudlard. J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il m'en fallait un pour un exposé sur l'école et il s'est empressé de me le donner !  
-Quand est-ce qu'on nous a donné un exposé à faire ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
-Jamais… j'en ai besoin pour…une affaire personnelle.  
Le ton de Tom était devenu mystérieux et Eilane n'osa pas en demander d'avantage, d'autant qu'autre chose attirait déjà son attention.  
-Regarde, c'est Hagrid là-bas dans le coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec des gobelins ?  
En effet, Rubeus Hagrid, assis au fond du pub, sa grosse tête à moitié cachée derrière une énorme choppe de bierraubeurre, semblait en pleine discussion avec quatre gobelins aux airs douteux. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un d'eux sortit une petite boite noire qu'il posa sur la table. Hagrid parut mal à l'aise et scruta les alentours. En apercevant Tom et Eilane, il tourna vite les yeux et fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Il déposa sur la table une liasse de billets, prit la boite noire et s'empressa de la cacher dans son sac avant de se lever d'un bond et de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.  
Il était déjà parti lorsque Eilane voulut l'interpeller.  
-Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là ! pensa-t-elle à haute voix.  
Pendant ce temps, Tom, dans une attitude mystérieusement triomphante, avait marqué d'une croix rouge les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, sur le plan de Poudlard.

---

De retour à l'école, les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives afin d'y déposer leurs achats et de se préparer comme il se devait pour le banquet d'Halloween, un événement toujours apprécié à Poudlard. Avachi au fond de son canapé préféré, Tom écrivait sur les pages parcheminées d'un petit livre noir, attendant avec une impatience grandissante que la Vélane finisse de s'habiller. Quand Eilane ressortit enfin du dortoir des filles, parée d'une longue robe vaporeuse aux teintes sombres, la chose cachée dans la boite hermétique que Tom transportait presque partout avec lui émit de légers chuintements.  
-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?  
Tom détailla un long moment la jeune fille, un lueur des plus provocantes dans le regard, puis il se détourna d'elle et scruta les alentours. La salle commune était à présent entièrement déserte, les autres élèves devaient sûrement déjà tous se trouver en chemin pour le banquet !  
Il prit alors la boite sur ses genoux et en souleva légèrement le couvercle. Une petite tête triangulaire, verte et recouverte d'écailles en sortit lentement.  
Eilane n'en cru pas ses yeux : Nagini, cette créature dont Tom ne se séparait presque jamais, n'était autre qu'un bébé serpent, l'animal emblématique de leur maison !  
Mais ce qui la surprit encore davantage fut que Tom se mette à murmurer dans un curieux langage, étrange limite entre le sifflement et le crachotement, que le reptile lui-même paraissait comprendre.  
-Elle te trouve… très jolie !  
Alors Eilane réalisa enfin que Tom était un fourchelang : il savait parler aux serpents. Ce qui était étonnant dans cette révélation, c'était que l'on ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne capable de converser en fourchelang, et cet individu se nommait Salazar Serpentard et avait été l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.  
-Vraiment ? le railla-t-elle après avoir laissé passer sa stupéfaction. "_Elle_"… ?  
Tom lui sourit de cet air charmeur dont lui seul possédait le secret, avant de répondre, tout en caressant la peau rugueuse et froide de l'animal avec ses longs doigts fins.  
-C'est une femelle oui… Et pour être tout à fait honnête, tu ne lui plais pas beaucoup…Elle est terriblement jalouse et j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de posséder une compagne aussi délicieuse que toi !  
Il continuait de balader ses mains sur Nagini mais ses yeux bleus turquoise ne regardaient plus qu'Eilane et elle eut soudain l'impression qu'un feu vivant l'avait embrasée toute entière tandis qu'un violent frisson traversait son échine de part en part. Cette sensation, encore inconnue, ne lui déplut pas vraiment et si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi gênée, elle aurait sans doute souhaité, en cet instant, se trouver à la place du bébé serpent que Tom tenait toujours contre lui. Pourtant, comment pouvait-elle être sure qu'elle plaisait réellement au jeune homme ? Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit clairement, il ne l'avait pas non plus prise dans ses bras et n'avait même pas tenté de l'embrasser… Il avait à peine effleuré sa main, pas de quoi en perdre la tête ! Mais à présent, il sous entendait qu'il la trouvait belle ! Et même si ce n'était plus tout à fait ce genre de déclaration qu'Eilane souhaitait recevoir de sa part, elle en fut touchée au plus profond de son âme !


	4. Marquee

**Chapitre 4 : Marquée**

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la Grande Salle où le banquet avait déjà dû commencer, Eilane restait songeuse : elle repensait à tout ce qui avait si soudainement changé autour d'elle depuis l'arrivée inattendue de son insigne, mais aussi à cet étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait seulement quelques jours auparavant. A côté d'elle, Tom, lui aussi, gardait un silence de plomb.  
Tout à coup, quelque chose les sortit brusquement de leur torpeur : Dumbledore, un air furieux sur le visage qui ne lui ressemblait guère, surgît de derrière le tableau connu par les élèves les plus expérimentés de l'école pour masquer l'entrée des cuisines. Il courrait après Peeves, le poltergeist, qui volait au dessus de leurs têtes dans des rires frénétiques, les bras chargés de jus de citrouilles.  
-_Impedimenta !_ rugit aussitôt Tom visant l'intrus de sa baguette magique.  
Les mouvements de Peeves se ralentirent instantanément et les jurons qu'il lançât devinrent à peine compréhensibles.  
Dumbledore pointa alors sa propre baguette en direction de l'esprit frappeur et, d'un geste ferme, le fit enfin redescendre du plafond. Mais Peeves, malgré le maléfice d'entrave, tentait encore désespérément de se débattre.  
-_Accio bouteilles_.  
Les flacons dérobés par Peeves volèrent dans les bras de Tom qui les tendit immédiatement au professeur de métamorphose.  
-Ah Tom…Si nous ne t'avions pas à Poudlard, je me demande ce qui se passerait ! Peeves nous donne toujours beaucoup de fil à retordre à cette période de l'année… Je crois bien qu'il avait l'intention de lancer du jus de citrouille sur la pauvre Myrtille ! expliqua Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant presque d'amusement.  
Tandis que le professeur s'éloignait déjà en direction de son bureau tout en déblatérant encore à propos du poltergeist, Tom attrapa Eilane par la manche et l'attira dans un long corridor qu'elle ne reconnut pas.  
-On ne va plus dans la Grande Salle ?  
Le jeune homme, accélérant le pas, préféra rester muet. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait écouter quelque chose que lui seul pouvait percevoir. En effet, Eilane avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les gémissements lointains de l'esprit frappeur toujours prisonnier du maléfice d'entrave.  
Bientôt, Tom tourna sur sa droite, traînant toujours Eilane derrière lui, et emprunta un nouveau couloir où, pour une raison inconnue, les torches avaient été éteintes, plongeant les deux camarades dans les ténèbres...  
-_Lumos _!  
Un mince faisceau lumineux jaillit de la baguette magique qu'Eilane brandissait devant elle comme une torche et elle réussit enfin à s'orienter. Ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout du château, quelque part vers la salle de cours d'Enchantements. Elle suivit Tom qui tourna cette fois sur la gauche, l'emmenant juste devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage qu'il avait entouré sur le plan de Poudlard, à côté de la classe d'histoire de la magie.  
-Tom, que fait-on là ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes.  
Mais il ne lui répondit pas plus que la première fois. Il contemplait le lavabo central comme s'il s'était agit d'un fabuleux trésor.  
-C'est ici ! annonça-t-il, triomphant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est ici ?  
Tom daigna enfin se retourner vers la Vélane. Le contentement se lisait dans son regard.  
-La Chambre des Secrets !  
Eilane crut d'abord à une farce. Tout le monde avait un jour entendu parler de la légendaire Chambre des Secrets. D'après le mythe, Salazar Serpentard l'avait construite de ses propres mains avant de quitter Poudlard afin que son futur héritier puisse, en l'ouvrant, achever son oeuvre : ne laisser l'accès à la connaissance qu'aux sorciers de sang pur. Mais les professeurs avaient maintes fois fouillé l'école et n'y avaient jamais trouvé trace d'une telle pièce.  
Pourtant, Tom ne riait pas du tout et paraissait même extrêmement sérieux lorsqu'il reprit la parole tout en tournant autour du lavabo.  
-Cela fait si longtemps que je la cherche. Quel n'a pas été mon étonnement, l'autre jour, en découvrant enfin son emplacement exact ! Qui aurait pu penser que la salle secrète du fameux Salazar Serpentard se trouverait sous des toilettes ?  
-Mais pourquoi en recherchais-tu l'accès ? bafouilla Eilane, incrédule.  
Tom s'esclaffa du même rire glacé qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour évoquer le souvenir de son père.  
-Eily, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Si j'essayais de trouver la Chambre des Secrets, c'est parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir.  
La jeune fille le regarda bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Oui Eily, je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, annonça Tom avec une fierté non contenue. Vois-tu, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai, entre autre chose, la faculté de parler fourchelang ! J'ai moi-même mis un certain temps avant de découvrir mes si nobles origines, cinq longues années, pour être précis… Mais cela en valait la peine, indéniablement ! Bien, maintenant, voyons comment ça marche ! Envoies la lumière de ta baguette par ici !  
Il se mit alors à parler dans la langue sifflante des serpents. Comme en réponse à cette étrange incantation, le robinet face à lui brilla d'une intense lumière blanche tout en tournant sur lui-même dans un grincement de ferraille rouillée. Le lavabo bascula à son tour avant de disparaître complètement, laissant place à un gros tuyau assez large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y glisser.  
-Tu viens ? Lança Tom à la jeune fille, tout en s'engouffrant sans attendre dans l'ouverture.  
Résignée, la Vélane le suivit malgré son envie grandissante de se trouver à des kilomètres de là.  
La chute lui parut interminable, puis, enfin, avec un certain soulagement, elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Tom avait déjà ouvert la porte suivante et s'avançait dans la pièce voisine. Eilane hâta le pas pour le rejoindre.  
Ils se tenaient à présent à l'entrée d'une immense salle bordée de piliers autour desquels s'enroulaient de majestueux serpents sculptés. Au fond, la statue de Salazar Serpentard semblait les observer de toute sa hauteur.  
-Tom, la légende dit que la Chambre renfermerait un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'y a personne ici !  
-Non, tu te trompes. C'est seulement que tu ne l'entends pas !  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Eilane, de plus en plus inquiète.  
-Je n'en étais pas certain jusqu'à ce soir…Ca aurait pu être bien des choses…Mais il a été tout particulièrement docile et s'est présenté de lui-même ! C'est un Basilic, Eily, un serpent géant particulièrement dangereux… Et il n'obéira qu'à moi seul.  
Des étincelles rougeoyantes brillèrent dans les yeux turquoises du jeune homme.  
Enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets avec l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Eilane se sentit tout à coup totalement désemparée. Et si Tom appelait le Basilic et le lançait sur elle ? S'il ordonnait au monstre de la tuer ou pire, de la dévorer vivante ?  
C'était sans doute stupide de paniquer aussi vite, mais pour quelle autre sinistre raison Tom avait-il bien pu l'entraîner avec lui dans cet endroit malsain ?  
Presque aussitôt, comme lisant dans ses pensées, le jeune homme s'adressa à elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant :  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Eily, le Basilic n'obéira qu'à moi ! Il ne viendra que si je l'invoque et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'appeler…pour le moment du moins ! Je ne veux en aucun cas te tuer, ma belle. Je souhaitais simplement que tu comprennes. Tu es une jeune fille brillante, puissante même, et je respecte énormément le talent et l'intelligence ! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Car tu as du t'en apercevoir tout comme moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois et je crois que notre relation risque fort d'évoluer encore. Aussi je désirais connaître ta réaction en apprenant la vérité. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur ton propre compte… à quel point tu peux être précieuse, l'étendue infinie de tes pouvoirs… J'aimerais t'aider à découvrir qui tu es vraiment et cela ne peut fonctionner que si tu acceptes de me faire confiance, tel que je suis !  
Les mots de Tom s'embrouillaient dans la tête d'Eilane.  
-Qui je suis ? Je sais…  
-Non ! Tu es loin de savoir ! la coupa Tom.  
Eilane fronça les sourcils. Tom parlait-il de son père ? Son souvenir s'était rarement vu évoqué depuis l'enfance de la Vélane, sa famille adoptive évinçant toujours le sujet… Elle savait seulement qu'il appartenait aux forces des Ténèbres et qu'il avait violé sa mère, le soir de la fête de Beltane, rien de plus.  
-Serait-ce possible... que tu connaisses l'identité de mon père ?  
Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la regardait des pieds à la tête, comme s'il tentait de la juger.  
-C'est possible… mais je ne t'apprendrais rien, du moins, pour le moment…tu dois d'abord faire tes preuves ! C'est à toi de décider à présent, Eily…soit tu choisis de m'épauler et je t'offrirai la puissance, la gloire et la connaissance… soit tu me rejettes, et un petit sortilège d'amnésie devrait suffire à t'empêcher de me dénoncer aux professeurs !  
Tout en disant cela, Tom tendit sa main ouverte vers la jeune fille. Son regard turquoise flamboyait de plus belle et Eilane se demanda, dans le cas où elle déclinerait son offre, s'il se contenterait réellement de lui lancer un simple sort d'oubli ou s'il ne préférerait pas invoquer le Basilic en personne pour se débarrasser d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle faillit lui répondre d'aller au Diable, qu'elle se refusait de céder à un tel chantage, mais ses yeux ambrés croisèrent ceux de Tom et elle comprit…Son choix avait déjà été fait depuis longtemps en vérité. Sans regret et en croyant savoir ce que cela impliquait, elle déposa sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui l'étreint fermement, un sourire triomphant solidement accroché aux lèvres.  
Quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que le reste de cette soirée se produisit alors. La paume de Tom devint aussi brûlante que les flammes d'une bougie, un fluide magique semblant se déverser de sa main jusque dans celle d'Eilane. Le procédé était douloureux et quand la souffrance devint trop intense, la Vélane lâcha prise d'un geste brusque. Comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de brûlure, elle souleva machinalement sa manche. Juste en dessous de l'épaule, un tatouage noir était apparu. Il représentait un serpent dont le long corps muni d'écailles enveloppait totalement le tour du bras pour revenir se mordre la queue sur le devant.  
En voyant le tatouage, Tom parut particulièrement satisfait, mais Eilane, quant à elle, restait stupéfaite…seul un puissant sortilège de magie noire aurait pu permettre à une telle marque d'apparaître.  
-A présent, ma belle, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre… pour toujours !  
Tom attira brusquement Eilane à lui et, sans plus de cérémonie, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser, d'abord tendre et sage perdit rapidement de sa chasteté pour devenir d'une fougue incontrôlable. Les mains du jeune homme se placèrent sur les hanches de sa camarade, l'attitrant à lui comme pour éviter que le moindre centimètre ne les sépare. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il laissa se promener ses doigts le long de la magnifique robe moulante que la jeune fille portait. Puis, tandis que leurs bouches souhaitaient ne plus jamais se séparer, ses mains remontèrent le tissu qui masquait une grande partie du corps d'Eilane et entreprirent de caresser sa peau dont la douceur l'enivra.  
La Vélane rouvrit subitement les yeux comme sortie en sursaut d'un songe passionnel par une sonnette d'alarme. Elle se dégagea soudain de Tom et fit quelques pas en arrière. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude et ses yeux pétillaient malgré elle de désir.  
-Je…  
Elle n'arrivait même plus à mettre quelques mots bout à bout tant elle se sentait troublée. Elle respira profondément afin de retrouver ses esprits et reprit la parole.  
-Je ne suis pas prête, Tom !  
Son compagnon continuait de la regarder intensément, presque avidement.  
-Si tu l'es ! fit il remarquer. Tu es juste un peu trop innocente pour l'admettre !  
Eilane voulut répliquer mais il recommença à parler avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
-Ce n'est rien, Eily…Je remédierai à ça !  
-Remédier à quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, tout en ne connaissant que trop bien la réponse.  
-Plus tard ! Viens, remontons… Si les autres ne nous voient pas au banquet, ils risquent de soupçonner quelque chose !  
Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put obtenir de la part de Tom.  
Soulagée de voir qu'apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à lâcher le Basilic dans Poudlard le soir même et toujours bouleversée par l'intensité de ce premier baiser, elle le suivit dans un sinueux passage qui retournait à la surface.

---

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflés, sous les yeux réprobateurs de leurs camarades déjà installés pour le dîner.  
Le professeur Dumbledore, assis à droite du directeur Dippet à la table professoral, leur jeta un regard à la fois sévère et presque amusé, avant de faire apparaître toutes sortes de mets délicieux d'un simple claquement de doigt.  
Tom s'installa à côté de Maximilius Malefoy et fit signe à Eilane de venir avec eux. Le Serpentard aux mèches blondes maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensible mais accepta tout de même de se serrer contre ses compagnons afin que la Vélane puisse s'asseoir auprès de Tom.  
-Où est-ce que vous étiez, tous les deux ? demanda finalement Malefoy d'un air suspicieux, incapable de contenir d'avantage sa curiosité.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas Max ! rétorqua Tom, alors qu'il posait discrètement sa main sur les jambes d'Eilane et entreprenait de dégager à nouveau le fin tissu de la robe qu'elle portait.  
Personne n'avait remarqué ce geste, mise à part Eilane elle-même bien entendu. Elle se sentit bouillir en son fort intérieur. Elle ne pouvait aisément lui demander d'arrêter sans attirer l'attention sur eux et, qui plus est, elle n'était plus très sure d'avoir envie de voir cesser ses caresses, mais elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait à tout prix faire stopper les choses avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir, mais je suis exténuée…, mentit-elle, se levant d'un bond tout en feintant un bâillement. Je crois que je vais aller dormir !  
Elle sortit de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse alors que le dessert n'avait même pas encore été servi et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, essayant vainement de calmer sa respiration précipitée.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre dans les cachots de l'école, elle entendit des pas derrière elle et sentit une main lui retenir fermement le poignet.  
Elle se retourna lentement, hoquetant à peine de surprise en voyant Jedusor devant elle.  
-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ca fait deux fois que tu me rejettes en une journée… C'est très vexant tu sais !  
-Tom, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît !  
Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire machiavélique.  
-Non… pas avant que tu me donnes ce que je veux !  
-Je t'ai expliqué…  
-…que tu n'étais pas prête ? finit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de la Vélane. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en désirais autant, Eily !  
-Mais…  
Tom avait déposé un doigt sur les lèvres de la Vélane et l'empêchait de finir sa phrase. Lâchant enfin son poignet endolori, il la saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui.  
-Tu es vraiment très belle, tu sais ! fit-il remarquer en l'observant alors qu'il était presque collé contre elle. Tes yeux sont étonnants, presque envoûtants, et ta bouche…  
Il passa son index sur les lèvres douces de la jeune fille.  
-Elles est si sensuelle… si attirante…  
Eilane leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tom ? demanda-t-elle à la fois énervée et séduite par le caractère entêté de son compagnon.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
-Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas ce soir avant que je te donne ce que tu voulais, non ?  
Il lui sourit puis la poussa brutalement contre un mur un peu à l'écart, où aucun regard indiscret ne risquait de les déranger.  
-TOM ! le réprimanda-t-elle.  
Tout en ne quittant pas des yeux une seule second le beau visage d'Eilane, il glissa avec précaution un doigt à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La jeune fille lui attrapa alors à son tour le poignet et, de sa propre initiative, se mit à sucer sensuellement l'index qu'il lui offrait.  
Le jeune homme laissa échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction et Eilane afficha une moue dépitée lorsqu'il retira son doigt et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.  
-Il n'en faut pas trop d'un coup, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu voulais bien aller dormir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Eilane, frustrée, le contempla sans rien réussir à articuler, ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Optant pour une troisième solution, elle se dégagea de son compagnon, se retourna hautainement et descendit les escaliers sans lui adresser une seule parole.

---

_Eilane rouvrit soudain les yeux et contempla l'assemblée qui l'écoutait avidement. L'âge avait beau s'être emparé d'elle à présent, les souvenirs qu'elle conservait de son adolescence n'en était pas moins vivaces et le retour à la réalité lui sembla affreusement désagréable.  
__-C'en est assez pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle, le regard subitement embué, alors que de toute évidence, son public attendait impatiemment la suite qui tardait à venir.  
__Malgré un grand nombre de protestations, elle se leva avec lassitude avant de se diriger, sans un regard en arrière, vers le Roc'h Ar Mor, un hôtel moldu surplombant la baie de Lampaul, où elle avait élu domicile.  
__Elle continuerait son récit demain…Ils pourraient bien attendre jusque là !  
__Il était dur pour elle de faire remonter autant de souvenirs en si peu de temps, non pas que sa mémoire fut tout à coup défaillante, mais repenser à Tom était l'épreuve la plus cruelle qu'elle connaissait.  
__Elle le détestait… pour ce qu'il était devenu, pour ce qu'il avait fait…pour avoir préféré la mort à elle…  
__Mais elle l'aimait tant aussi… Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle l'avait perdu et cet amour était pourtant toujours aussi intense, toujours aussi douloureux…  
__Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé son récit, elle souhaitait plus que tout aller jusqu'au bout… un poids depuis longtemps devenu trop lourd à porter semblait s'évader petit à petit de ses épaules et sans en ressentir un réel bien-être, elle s'en trouvait soulagée…  
__Évidemment, préférant épargner les oreilles encore innocentes de ses jeunes interlocuteurs, elle avait tus certains faits, se contentant de se les rappeler pour elle-même, tout comme elle ne mentionnerait pas non plus nombres de choses qui était arrivées par la suite…  
__Ce soir-là, en s'endormant, son esprit vagabondant continua le voyage dans le passé qu'elle avait entreprit et sa mémoire la ramena à nouveau plus de cinquante années en arrière._

---

Eilane, allongée à plat ventre sur un large et confortable canapé, avait posé devant elle "bases et théories de magie noire" et tentait d'en lire le premier chapitre. Normalement, aucun cinquième année n'aurait dû être autorisé à emprunter de tels livres à la bibliothèque, mais Tom et elle avaient réussi à obtenir une permission spéciale auprès de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, prétextant un besoin de connaître mieux le sujet pour ensuite pouvoir en parler durant le club d'aide aux devoirs. Il était étonnant d'observer à quel point les enseignants de Poudlard faisaient aveuglément confiance à Tom… à croire que tous le prenaient pour un véritable élève modèle.  
Le vieux livre paraissait atrocement compliqué et inintéressant. Même les principes de base de la magie noire semblaient difficiles à assimiler. Mais Tom voulait à tout prix voir la jeune fille s'intéresser au sujet, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle avait un potentiel incroyable et qu'elle devait apprendre à le maîtriser.  
Il s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lisait par-dessus son épaule, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins.  
Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas toujours eu de canapé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tom l'avait fait apparaître d'une simple formule magique, quelques secondes seulement après avoir proposé d'étudier dans cet endroit plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque, évitant ainsi les diverses suspicions. Eilane avait accepté, malgré la crainte que lui inspirait ce lieu et cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elle tentait d'apprendre quelques renseignements sur la magie noire.  
La Vélane, qui relisait pour la troisième fois la même ligne sans en avoir compris le sens, poussa un soupir agacé et leva les yeux vers Tom, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Mais ce ne fut pas le réconfort attendu qu'elle trouva au fond de ses prunelles turquoises. Tom l'observait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, le désir et l'avidité perçant son regard. Eilane comprit instantanément ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Si elle le repoussait véhément depuis quelques semaines déjà - plus exactement depuis leur premier baiser donné à ce même endroit - elle avait appris, au fil du temps, à déchiffrer certaines de ses expressions. Elle savait également que Tom ne renoncerait pas si aisément à essayer de lui voler ce qu'il désirait tant : son innocence ! Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, des heures durant, sous les chaudes couvertures de son lit. Et le constat s'était avéré aussi affligeant que perturbant : tout comme elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être séparée de Tom, ses sens eux, réclamaient avec une fougue chaque jour plus grande, les caresses que le corps de son compagnon promettait de lui prodiguer.  
Sans prononcer un mot, Eilane se releva, s'approcha de Tom et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, le sourire du jeune homme s'était élargi. Il n'en attendait pas moins ! Incapable de se contenir d'avantage, il l'agrippa avec force. Il la fit brusquement basculer sur le canapé et lui offrit à son tour un baiser, plus fougueux et intense que tous ceux dont elle le savait capable. Leurs deux langues s'excitèrent mutuellement, enivrant leurs sens bien mieux que l'alcool n'aurait su le faire. Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin à contre coeur au bout de quelques longues minutes d'extase. Eilane ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour s'empêcher ainsi de rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Tom posa ses mains sur ses jambes, passa sous sa jupe de collégienne, remonta le long de ses cuisses, atteint finalement le léger tissu de soie qui barrait le passage jusqu'à son intimité... Les doigts habiles du jeune homme ne prirent pas la peine, dans un premier temps, de lui ôter son sous-vêtement. D'un geste lancinant, ils balayèrent l'étoffe sur sa longueur, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Tom pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du fruit défendu, signifiant tout le désir qu'Eilane n'oserait certainement pas formuler à voix haute. Trouvant finalement que le tissu entravait ses gestes, il entreprit de le faire disparaître mais Eilane, sachant à moitié seulement ce qu'elle faisait, l'autre moitié agissant malgré elle, lui attrapa le poignet. Tom releva les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard turquoise dans le bronze. Elle secouait doucement la tête, les joues rosies, une crainte inavouée pâlissant le reste de sa peau frêle.  
-Attends... s'il te plaît ! murmura-t-elle.  
Tom grogna de mécontentement.  
-Eily, ma belle, ça devient vraiment lassant de se faire repousser à chaque coup !  
-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… Je n'ai jamais… Je suis…  
Eilane rougit, incapable de trouver le mot adéquat.  
-Vierge, je sais ! répondit Tom et la jeune fille afficha soudain une mine contrite en comprenant qu'elle avait définitivement du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est même sûrement mieux ainsi...  
-Peut-être, pourtant… On dit souvent que la première fois pour une fille est assez douloureuse et...  
Tom manqua d'éclater de rire, ainsi donc elle avait tout simplement peur ? Il lui en faudrait d'avantage pour l'arrêter maintenant que les choses avaient si bien commencé !  
-Sans doute, sans doute… mais cela peut aussi s'avérer délicieusement bon d'avoir mal ! chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la Vélane, quelque chose dans sa voix exprimant tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette phrase, ne faisant aucunement attention au froncement de sourcils qui était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Laisses-toi faire, d'accord ?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et, malgré ses doutes, Eilane hocha la tête.  
Poussée par l'autorisation de sa compagne, la main de Tom passa à nouveau sous sa jupe. Elle se posa alors sur la fine toison d'argent qui recouvrait l'intimité encore inexplorée, puis, tout doucement, en caressa la moindre parcelle avec une habilité désarmante. Et tandis qu'Eilane ne semblait plus vouloir l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, Tom laissa glisser en elle l'un de ses doigts, lentement, sensuellement. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les faire devenir blanches mais ne réussit pas à réfréner le gémissement de surprise mêlé de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Tom l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tandis que son doigt, livré à lui-même, dansait sur un rythme lent puis de plus en plus effréné, dans l'intimité humidifiée de la jeune fille.  
Eilane ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire ensuite, peur d'apprécier cela, peur de passer pour une traînée si elle répondait trop rapidement à ses avances. Mais en même temps, la moindre parcelle de son corps réclamait les caresses de Tom...  
Lorsqu'il retira finalement son doigt, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de mécontentement qui fit sourire de plus belle le jeune homme.  
Se débarrassant de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement, il roula tout doucement au dessus d'elle, leurs regards ne se séparant pas une seule seconde.  
La crainte n'avait toujours pas totalement quitté le visage d'Eilane, mais la passion y était, quant à elle, plus présente que jamais. Et ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'elle s'entendit prononcer ce seul et unique mot, formulant ainsi tout ce qui bouillonnait dans son esprit :  
-Viens...  
Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle venait de choisir en toute conscience d'offrir à Tom ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Et en cet instant, seul l'amour qu'elle sentait naître dans son coeur, chaque seconde plus intensément, lui dictait ses actes.  
Dire qu'elle ne souffrit pas serait un mensonge, mais Tom n'avait pas totalement tort. En effet, une intense douleur se dispersa dans le bas ventre de la jeune fille, telle une brûlure survenue à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais, alors qu'il entrait plus profondément en elle, le mal, sans pour autant disparaître, devint petit à petit source de plaisir et elle comprit à cet instant que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer d'une telle sensation.  
Des gémissements désordonnés s'évadèrent de sa bouche, s'intensifiant au rythme des va et viens de son compagnon.  
Tout en continuant de bouger au dessus de la jeune fille, Tom détacha un à un les boutons du chemisier qu'Eilane portait et commença à caresser ses seins aux extrémités dressées par le plaisir.  
La Vélane soupira plus profondément, plus intensément encore, sentant la tête lui tourner, l'ivresse l'envahir, l'ardeur arriver à son paroxysme.  
Comme si le jeune homme lisait à travers elle, ses vas et viens se firent soudain plus puissants, presque violents et tandis que les doigts d'Eilane se crispaient sur la housse du canapé, elle sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher en même temps et elle s'abandonna toute entière à l'exaltation. Tom, lui aussi, avait ralenti brusquement et soupirait d'extase. Ils avaient joui au même instant.  
Il se retira presque aussitôt et s'allongea à côté de sa compagne, le souffle court.  
Eilane ne sentit qu'à ce moment là les perles de sueur goutter sur son front, ses cheveux trempés, ses jambes courbaturées. Son esprit reprenait petit à petit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, mais son corps, lui, continuait de trembler de plaisir.  
Elle semblait incapable de se lever, ni même de bouger. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : savourer cet instant durant des heures. Elle se fichait bien du froid qui lui remémorait soudain que le mois de novembre était à peine entamé, ni du liquide chaud et ensanglanté qui s'évadait de son intimité et rappelait qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre sa virginité, ni même de ce fichu livre de théorie sur la magie noire qu'ils devaient étudier ou du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
- Tu es toujours persuadée que tu n'étais pas prête ? Demanda Tom lorsqu'il sembla avoir repris ses esprits.  
-J'avais peur, Tom ! Rétorqua Eilane en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui donna un baiser.  
-Tu as toujours peur ?  
-Pourquoi… ? Demanda la Vélane sans réellement avoir besoin d'une réponse pour savoir que le jeune homme désirait ardemment réitérer l'expérience.  
-Parce qu'on pourrait peut-être exorciser encore un peu tes craintes !  
La Vélane se mit à rire de bon coeur, accompagnée bientôt par son compagnon qu'elle attira à elle. Quelques instants plus tard, oubliant passablement les préliminaires, il la pénétra à nouveau, plus brusquement qu'auparavant. Il lui fit une deuxième fois l'amour, sauvagement, glissant dans le sang de la virginité, sans aucune interruption jusqu'à la jouissance charnelle suprême.


	5. Tournants decisifs

**Chapitre 5 : Tournants décisifs**

_Sur l'île d'Ouessant, plus de cinquante années après, Eilane se réveilla d'un rêve encore trop vivace à sa mémoire.  
__Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le soleil se réfléchissait sur l'océan atrocement calme. Si la mer avait reflété les sentiments de son cœur, les tempêtes se seraient sans doute déchaînées. Mais à présent, elle se sentait trop faible et trop désespérée pour commander encore aux éléments.  
__Ses yeux se mouillèrent de tristesse, embuant son regard, des perles salées dévalant ses joues. Se repliant sur elle-même, les mains jointes sur son ventre, elle fut soudain parcourue de pleurs désordonnés et éclata finalement en sanglots. Incapable de s'arrêter, elle s'effondra sur le sol, la poitrine secouée par le chagrin, la voix cassée d'avoir trop pleurer.  
__Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête… Il le fallait, elle n'en pouvait plus…  
__Lorsqu'elle aurait fini son histoire, alors, elle réaliserait ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps… Elle n'avait plus peur à présent !_

_---_

Eilane avançait prudemment parmi les arbres.  
Elle se laissait guider par une étrange intuition au fin fond de la forêt interdite tout en sachant bien qu'elle ne devrait certainement pas être là. L'état d'urgence avait été décrété et un couvre feu avait été mis en place pour tous les sorciers habitants Poudlard et ses environs. Pourtant, elle était debout, en plein milieu de la nuit, à marcher pieds nus sur la mousse douillette de la forêt.  
Soudain un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et entraperçut plusieurs formes floues sortir des buissons dans un faible sifflement. Elle se figea sur place, réalisant que les créatures l'avaient encerclée. Elle était prise au piège. Alors qu'un brouhaha de chuchotements s'élevait du groupe, deux silhouettes approchèrent. L'une, plus grande qu'un humain et entourée d'une puissante aura, portait une cape rouge sang et à chacun de ses pas, un bruit strident retentissait ; l'autre, de taille normale, revêtait une tenue vert sombre. Leurs deux visages se trouvaient entièrement cachés par des capuchons.  
La silhouette habillée de vert se découvrit et Eilane faillit s'étrangler de surprise. C'était Tom… Il lui sourit et lui tendit une main avenante dont elle s'empara, à la fois rassurée et effrayée de voir quelqu'un de connu dans toute cette mascarade.  
-Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle…  
Eilane ne comprit pas comment cela était possible, mais elle ressentit tout à coup l'impression d'avoir fait un curieux bond temporel.  
Elle se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe d'une clairière, dans les bras de Tom, sans savoir comment elle avait atterri là. Les créatures et l'être encapuchonné les entouraient toujours et psalmodiaient d'incompréhensibles paroles.  
Tout était étrange et lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassa, la Vélane eu la sensation bizarre que ses sens ne lui appartenaient plus, comme si elle avait été droguée ou projetée dans un état de transe.  
Puis ils se relevèrent et cette impression, au lieu de faiblir, augmenta de telle manière qu'Eilane ressentit la conviction d'être consciente de la moindre parcelle de terre qui soupirait sous ses pieds. L'homme vêtu de rouge retira à son tour son capuchon et révéla un visage masculin d'une dureté inquiétante : une barbe sombre, des cheveux noirs comme le jais et des yeux dont la teinte dorée ne suffisaient pas à masquer la froideur.  
A nouveau, Eilane eut le sentiment troublant de faire un saut dans le temps.  
Elle se trouvait toujours dans une forêt, cependant Tom, cette fois, en était absent. Quelqu'un gisait, ensanglanté, sur le sol, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle remarqua soudain que ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes… Elle se frotta les paupières et réalisa avec horreur que du sang frais recouvrait ses mains tremblantes. D'un geste paniqué, elle agrippa ses cheveux et eut un nouveau sursaut de stupéfaction. Ils ne possédaient plus la blondeur propre aux Vélanes…ils étaient devenus aussi noirs que l'ébène.  
Dans le lointain, une voix réconfortante tentait de la résonner. Elle la connaissait, elle en était sure… Mais son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Cette voix lui rappelait l'odeur d'une salle de classe, la chaleur des cheminées de Poudlard…  
-Il ne t'aimera jamais… tu en es consciente ?

---

-Eilane ? _Eilane ?  
_La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Millie, une de ses camarades de chambre, debout à côté de son lit.  
-Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu sanglotes dans ton sommeil…On aimerait bien dormir !  
Eilane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait simplement rêvé… Pourtant, tout cela semblait si réel ! Elle se rallongea, rabattant les couvertures sur elle et tenta de se rendormir, mais elle n'y parvint pas cette nuit-là.

---

Novembre avait à présent laissé place au mois de Décembre. Les jours se raccourcissaient de plus en plus et les habitants de Poudlard comptaient les heures qui les séparaient encore des vacances et de la veillée de Noël. La neige recouvrait dès lors la moindre parcelle du château et le lac gelé offrait des reflets d'argent aux élèves courageux qui mettaient le nez dehors entre les cours.  
Tom et Eilane passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, même s'ils se faisaient extrêmement discrets quant à leur relation. Personne n'était au courant, ce que Tom semblait énormément apprécier.  
Quelques jours avant les vacances, la plupart des élèves s'affairaient à préparer leur seconde sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais deux cinquièmes années manquaient à l'appel : Tom et Eilane, prétextant un surplus de travail à préparer pour le club d'aide aux devoirs, avaient annoncé qu'ils resteraient au château.  
Une fois leurs camarades partis au village, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était encore le meilleur lieu pour travailler sans se faire remarquer ! Les premières et deuxièmes années étaient partis jouer dans la neige, laissant l'endroit désert...  
-On va commencer par quelque chose de simple…, proposa Tom, s'asseyant en tailleur face à la jeune fille qui en avait fait autant.  
Il sortit de sa poche une petite bougie noire et la déposa sur le sol puis, d'une formule magique, en alluma la mèche.  
-Tout ce que je te demande, pour le moment, c'est d'examiner fixement cette flamme tout en essayant de te relaxer.  
Eilane obéit, ne sachant vraiment pas où Tom souhaitait en venir.  
Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle observait la flamme vacillante de la bougie et elle commençait à avoir l'impression étrange de voir par les yeux d'une autre, comme si son esprit s'élevait au dessus de la scène et n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur.  
Sa respiration était devenue profonde, calme, régulière, et lorsque Tom reprit la parole, sa voix avait les résonances d'un lointain écho.  
-A présent, ferme les yeux et visualise cette même bougie !  
Eilane fronça les sourcils, puis plissa les paupières et dans l'obscurité qui l'emmitoufla, elle revit apparaître la lumière tremblotante de la petite flamme.  
-Bien…c'est très bien, l'encouragea Tom. Maintenant, imagine que tu puisses séparer la flamme de la bougie et que celle-ci se mette à flotter dans les airs !  
-Comment ? demanda Eilane tout en gardant toujours les paupières closes.  
-Concentre-toi de toutes tes forces et visualise-le ! Fais s'envoler la flamme, de plus en plus haut… Mais attention, si tu laisses tes émotions l'emporter, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu dois vider ton esprit pour que ça marche… C'est parfait, rajouta-t-il d'une voix satisfaite alors qu'elle obtempérait.  
-Tom ? s'exclama Eilane en rouvrant les yeux, je ne sais vraiment pas…  
La Vélane ne finit jamais sa phrase. Au dessus de leurs têtes, à plus d'un mètre de la petite bougie noire que Tom avait déposée sur le sol, flottait une flamme scintillante.  
Eilane se releva d'un bond tout en fixant la lumière qui planait dans la pièce.  
-Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment… ? répéta-t-elle.  
-Eily, reste concentrée ! lui ordonna Tom, voyant la flamme gagner en intensité et en volume.  
-Je n'y arrive plus !  
La flamme avait à présent pris la forme d'une sphère de feu et continuait encore de grossir. Son déplacement était également devenu instable. Elle virevoltait dans toute la salle, allant d'un coin à un autre, à une vitesse impressionnante.  
-Eily…reprends-toi !  
Cette fois, Tom semblait carrément furieux. Il aurait pourtant dû comprendre que la stupéfaction de voir une flamme voler dans les airs n'aiderait certainement pas à la méditation.  
La boule de feu fonça sur Eilane qui eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter à ses longs cheveux un dangereux embrasement.  
La jeune fille, voyant la situation devenir critique, ferma les yeux, plissa encore une fois les paupières et tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible dans le seul but de se concentrer à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle rejeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune, la plupart des petits meubles avaient été déplacés par l'air que soulevait la sphère en se mouvant et il régnait dans la pièce un véritable capharnaüm. La boule de feu, qui avait pris la taille d'un souafle, s'apprêtait à charger Tom. Il lui tournait le dos, se battant avec une dizaine de feuilles de papier qui voletaient au dessus de sa tête, et n'avait pas vu le projectile foncer droit sur lui. Eilane ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait récupéré une partie de ses moyens en se relaxant quelques secondes et se força à visualiser la sphère changeant de direction et venant s'écraser lamentablement sur l'armoire face à elle.  
A son grand étonnement, la flamme lui obéit au delà de ses espérances et fit exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui ordonner mentalement.  
Malheureusement, l'armoire, faite de bois, n'apprécia guère le contact d'une énorme boule enflammée et s'embrasa immédiatement.  
-Aqua ! cria Tom qui s'était retourné et pointait sa baguette en avant.  
Un grand jet d'eau en sortit et éteint presque immédiatement l'incendie, ne laissant paraître qu'une petite marque noire sur le sol.  
-Oups ! s'exclama Eilane plaintivement en regardant la pièce dévastée.  
Tom la considéra un instant en souriant.  
-Joli début… il faut juste que tu apprennes à te maîtriser un peu !  
-Joli début ? J'ai faillit mettre le feu à notre Salle Commune ! Et … je croyais qu'on avait besoin de baguettes magique pour faire de la magie…  
-Faux…la plupart des sorciers en ont besoin car ils ne sont pas très puissant… mais pas tous !  
-Mais je ne suis qu'une élève ! rappela Eilane.  
-C'est juste… mais toi, tu es…_exceptionnelle_ ! répondit Tom d'une voix admirative tout en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.  
Les pommettes d'Eilane se colorèrent légèrement mais elle ne releva pas sa remarque.  
-Tu aurais pu en faire autant ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
-Oh non ! J'ai de nombreux talents, c'est vrai…mais la maîtrise du feu n'en fait sûrement pas parti ! Ca, c'est ton domaine…pas le mien !  
-Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais faire ça qu'avec le feu ?  
Tom éclata d'un rire franc, presque joyeux. Eilane ne comprenait pourtant pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si hilarant.  
-Certainement pas… Tu as en toi la faculté de contrôler tous les éléments… et bien plus encore…  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt… et par moi-même ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir jusqu'où va ton pouvoir!  
-Mais toi… tu parais tant en savoir sur moi, fit remarquer Eilane.  
-Possible, mais chaque chose en son temps… Il me semble que tu as encore du travail à faire avec le feu…  
Sans bouger, il ralluma la bougie noire d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Refais un essai ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
Cette fois, Eilane ne ferma pas les paupières. Elle regarda la flamme, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Puis, quand elle s'en jugea prête, elle la visualisa, les yeux toujours ouverts, en train de s'envoler. La flamme agit comme elle le lui commanda et se mit à planer à un mètre au dessus du sol. Eilane leva la main droite et dessina un cercle dans les airs, que la flamme reproduisit avec exactitude. Elle la fit planer ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de lui sommer de redescendre se poser sur la mèche de la bougie qui l'attendait.  
-C'est parfait ! murmura Tom avant de l'embrasser doucement. _Tu _es parfaite !  
Eilane continua le reste de la journée à faire des exercices sur le feu afin de mieux maîtriser ce premier élément qui s'offrait à elle. Lorsque le repas de midi arriva, elle était plus qu'heureuse des progrès accomplis en une matinée. A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin d'une bougie comme base de départ. Elle arrivait à créer elle-même une sphère de flammes sans l'aide de la moindre baguette magique ni de la moindre formule et pouvait, avec une facilité troublante, la diriger et la transformer à volonté, uniquement par la pensée. Tom, lui aussi, semblait très satisfait de ses progrès et lorsqu'ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il arborait un sourire rayonnant.

---

La veille des vacances de Noël, les élèves de cinquièmes années avaient beaucoup de mal à se concentrer durant les dernières heures de travail restantes.  
Alors qu'elle suivait un cours de potion particulièrement rébarbatif, Eilane, installée au fond de la classe, tentait de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en jetant par moment de rapides coups d'œil envieux à Tom et Maximilius, assis devant elle, et plongés dans une grande discussion. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître le sujet de leur conversation mais elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle entendait à peine leurs chuchotements. Elle les quitta finalement des yeux et, souhaitant penser à autre chose, fit s'envoler sa plume à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du bureau. Puis elle l'enflamma d'un simple regard avant de l'éteindre presque aussitôt pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Elle aurait pu facilement se vanter d'être devenue maîtresse dans l'art de manier le feu. Celui-ci ne possédait plus aucun secret pour elle ! Elle avait ensuite commencé à étudier les autres éléments, encouragée par Tom qui paraissait ravi de l'évolution de son travail. Il ne lui avait fallut que bien peu de temps pour tous les dompter, les uns après les autres. Pourtant, le feu restait son élément favoris.  
Sa plume s'éleva à nouveau au dessus du bureau avant de s'embraser…  
Plus loin dans la salle de classe, d'autres élèves consciencieux griffonnaient sur leurs parchemin les ingrédients notés au tableau, tandis que la plupart des adolescents s'assoupissaient, accoudés à leur tablette, en écoutant la voix monocorde du professeur.  
Soudain, un minuscule bout de feuille chiffonné vint atterrir sur le pupitre d'Eilane qui sursauta et fit tomber sa plume par terre. D'un geste agacé, elle la ramassa, s'empara du papier, le déplia et lu à plusieurs reprise ce qu'il contenait…

_« RDV après le cours, à l'orée de la forêt interdite ! »_

Le message se terminait par deux mystérieuses lettres enluminées : _« L.V. »_

Malheureusement, comme si le destin refusait qu'elle soit à l'heure à cet étrange rendez-vous, un incident retarda considérablement Eilane qui s'apprêtait à partir du cours alors que la sonnerie venait à peine de retentir. Perturbée par le mot qu'elle avait reçu, elle renversa sa potion de régénération au moment de la mettre en bouteille. Le professeur Shimik, furieux, la lui fit immédiatement recommencer, fermé à toutes les doléances de la jeune fille.  
Une fois la petite fiole enfin déposée sur le bureau professoral, Eilane sortit rapidement de la salle de classe et se dirigea à toute allure vers le parc.  
Un vent froid la frappa en plein visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grosse porte en bois qui menait dehors. Elle s'avança dans la tempête, se demandant pour quelle raison il lui fallait ainsi affronter les éléments qu'elle se donnait pourtant tant de mal à maîtriser. Ce curieux rendez-vous n'aurait-il pas pu se dérouler à l'intérieur ?  
Le temps abominable avait fait fuir la plupart des élèves et seuls deux garçons restaient là, accoudés à un tronc d'arbre.  
Eilane reconnut immédiatement Tom, emmitouflé sous son manteau. A côté de lui, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, se tenait Maximilius Malefoy. Il semblait tout aussi enchanté qu'Eilane de devoir supporter l'air glacial de l'hiver.  
-Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi on n'est pas au chaud, en ce moment, en train de boire un bon thé brûlant ? interrogea-t-elle en grelottant.  
-C'est simple : il n'y a personne dehors aujourd'hui, répondit Tom. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que l'on complote quelque chose !  
-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr ! N'importe quel élève de Poudlard se donne des rendez-vous secrets dans le parc, à l'abri des regards de leurs camarades !  
-Oh ne joue pas les naïves ! s'exclama Malefoy d'un air moqueur. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que vous passez votre temps à vous donner des rendez-vous secrets ! D'ailleurs je doute que vous étudiiez beaucoup quand vous vous retrouvez tous les deux !  
Les joues d'Eilane s'empourprèrent. A moins que Tom ne lui ait parlé de leur relation, comment Maximilius pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de clairvoyance ?  
-Alors ? Je suis dans le vrai ? continua Malefoy.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, Max ! rétorqua Tom tout en arborant toutefois un sourire mauvais.  
-Si ça me regarde… Tu tiens absolument à ce que je devienne ami avec _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?…  
Tom acquiesça.  
-Donc j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous !  
-Sûrement ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, aujourd'hui !  
Maximilius fit la moue quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Eilane puisse reprendre la parole.  
-Sérieusement, Tom, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
Tom tendit un papier à Eilane. Elle le déplia et observa son contenu. Dessus les deux lettres « L.V. » étaient à nouveau écrites. Les sourcils froncés, un semblant d'incompréhension dans les yeux, elle passa le papier à Maximilius qui s'en empara à son tour.  
-Et ça signifie quoi ? demandèrent-ils en choeur.  
Tom ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il leva sa baguette et écrivit dans les airs :

_« Tom Elvis Jedusor »_

Puis il remua légèrement le bras et les lettres se mirent à voleter pour finalement se placer dans un autre ordre :

_« Je Suis Lord Voldemort »_

-J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de m'inventer un nouveau nom que j'utiliserai pour les mauvais coups…Ca me permettra de rester anonyme… Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup de me retrouver exclus de Poudlard. J'ignore où j'irais si ça arrivait ! Et puis, ça sonnera toujours mieux que ce maudit « Jeux du sort » que mon moldu de père m'a légué ! J'ai passé la matinée à chercher un anagramme qui sonne bien… !  
Eilane resta incrédule. Maximilius quant à lui, ne paraissait pas tellement étonné. Il devait très certainement être présent lorsque Tom avait fait ses essais d'anagrammes. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il leur arrivait tout de même souvent de passer du temps ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour étudier de nouvelles stratégies de Quidditch ou pendant certains cours où ils étaient voisins.

---

Ainsi, Tom Elvis Jedusor s'était-il choisi un nouveau nom…Un nom qui sèmerait, bien des années plus tard, la peur dans la communauté magique. Un nom que tous les sorciers craindraient un jour de prononcer… Un nom qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires comme le symbole d'une ère de chaos et de destruction…  
Pourtant, en cette joyeuse matinée de décembre, nul n'aurait pu imaginer que le monde des sorciers s'apprêtait à basculer dans les ténèbres…

---

Le samedi, la plupart de leurs camarades se préparait à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Tom, lui, ne faisait pas ses bagages. Comme chaque année, il restait au château pour les fêtes. Eilane l'imitait également. Sa famille adoptive lui avait, en effet, envoyé une lettre des plus étranges lui demandant expressément de ne surtout pas venir les rejoindre pour Noël, la situation extérieure s'envenimant de jour en jour.  
Après le petit déjeuné, en revenant de la Grande Salle où ils s'étaient rapidement restaurés, Tom entraîna Eilane avec lui dans les dédales du château. Ils bifurquèrent soudain à droite, grimpèrent les escaliers magiques de Poudlard et se retrouvèrent au second étage, dans les toilettes des filles où Eilane savait à présent que se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.  
Tom s'approcha du grand lavabo et parla dans la langue des serpents comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. La jeune Vélane s'aperçut soudain qu'elle comprenait ses paroles et réalisa que cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent qu'elle n'avait plus entendu Tom prononcer les mots en Fourchelang. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison elle n'y avait pas fait attention plus tôt et pensa que, certainement, le but de leurs visites dans la Chambre des Secrets l'avait préoccupée bien plus que le langage utilisé par Tom pour ouvrir le passage…  
-_Ouvre-toi !  
_Ainsi le tuyau qui permettait d'accéder à la Chambre apparut à nouveau et ils s'y engouffrèrent.  
Une fois dans la pièce, Tom s'arrêta devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard et l'observa un moment.  
Tout en contemplant l'effigie de son ancêtre, il se remit à murmurer dans la langue des serpents et la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les mots qu'il formula. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elle était vraiment devenue une Fourchelang !  
-_Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.  
_Toute la pièce autour d'eux se mit à trembler… La bouche de la statue de pierre s'ouvrit et une forme écailleuse et ondulante en sortit lentement. Dans sa tête, Eilane entendit sa voix glacée et elle sentit son sang se figer.  
-_ Viens à moi…que je te déchires…que je t'écorche…que je te tue…  
_Jamais rien ne l'avait terrifiée de la sorte et elle souhaita tout à coup se trouver très loin de là…Mais le monstre passa devant elle sans lui jeter un regard et partit se faufiler dans les canalisations de l'école.

---

En fin d'après midi, alors que la plupart des élèves partaient pour la gare de Pré Au Lard, Tom et Eilane avaient rejoint la salle commune de Serpentard et faisaient mine de réviser. Mais derrière son manuel de soin aux créatures magiques, la jeune Vélane réfléchissait à nombre de choses qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les études et pour lesquelles elle attendait toujours des réponses…  
Pourquoi avait-elle comprit ce que disait Tom en Fourchelang, et les paroles effrayantes du Basilic ? Depuis quand possédait-elle cette faculté ? Que signifiait le tatouage apparut sur son bras presque un mois et demi auparavant ? D'où sortaient ces rêves si étranges qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se produire maintenant ?  
Sa dernière interrogation trouva très vite une réponse. Maximilius Malefoy, qui lui aussi restait pour les vacances, entra en trombe dans la pièce. Un élève de première année venait d'être retrouvé pétrifié dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard.  
De nombreuses hypothèses coururent sur ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant, mais toutes paraissaient plus improbables les unes que les autres. Tout le monde avait toutefois retenu une chose, l'élève agressé était un enfant de Moldu…

---

_Eilane arrêta son récit moins tard que les autres jours cet après midi-là. Elle se fatiguait de plus en plus vite et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle retourna à sa chambre douillette et alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain. La journée avait été chaude, chose assez rare en Bretagne, et elle avait grandement besoin de se rafraîchir.  
__C'est à ce moment précis que cela arriva.  
__Elle se baissa près du robinet pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le contact agréable du liquide et ne s'ouvrirent à nouveau que lorsqu'elle se fut redressée face au miroir.  
__Et elle le vit, se reflétant dans la glace.  
__Il semblait si réel…si vivant, qu'elle faillit en crier de surprise.  
__Elle se retourna, persuadée qu'il n'était qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue ou la chaleur et hoqueta d'étonnement. Il se trouvait bien là, debout devant elle, ses yeux clairs l'observant avec cette flamme qui y brillait parfois.  
__-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Eilane dans un murmure, tout en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
__-Ca ne l'est pas…  
__Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix… elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi suave, toujours aussi envoûtante.  
__-Mais tu es mort…Est-ce que tu es…vraiment là ? sanglota la Vélane.  
__-Tu as réellement envie de savoir ?  
__-Non…Je crois que non…  
__Il s'approcha d'Eilane et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle laissait ses pleurs éclater, fermant les yeux de chagrin. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la chambre était à nouveau vide.  
__Il était parti…  
__Tom Jedusor l'avait quittée, une fois de plus…_


	6. La Velane et l'Heritier

**Chapitre 6 : La Vélane et l'Héritier**

Le bruit de l'agression s'était très vite répandu et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Lorsque les élèves revinrent de leurs vacances de Noël, ils se trouvèrent accablés par la terrible nouvelle et certains parents demandèrent à être reçus en entretien par le directeur Dippet, s'inquiétant pour la sécurité de leurs enfants.  
Pourtant, les esprits des adolescents furent bientôt occupés par une autre surprise de taille que leur réservait l'administration de Poudlard. En effet, un matin, une grande feuille avait été punaisée sur les panneaux d'affichage des différentes salles communes. Dessus, un couple, dessiné au crayon de papier, se trémoussait sur une musique inexistante. En bas de l'affiche était annoncé, en gros caractère :

_**« Cette année, un bal sera organisé en l'honneur d'une ancienne fête celte, Imbolc, le 2 février prochain, afin de renforcer les liens entre nos quatre maisons…  
**__**Tous les élèves sont invités à y participer. »**_

L'information avait fait fureur parmi les adolescentes qui s'imaginaient déjà leurs éventuelles toilettes et rêvaient à leur futur cavalier.  
Cette effervescence exaspérait Eilane… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un bal pouvait avoir de si amusant ? Ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour ses camarades de se pavoiser devant les garçons de l'école comme elles savaient si bien le faire !  
La jeune Vélane en était déjà à la troisième invitation qu'elle repoussait hautainement, et elle commençait à en avoir assez… Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller à cette soirée. Mais il semblait que la seule personne avec qui elle aurait souhaité s'y rendre ne daigne pas l'inviter. Elle savait que Tom n'aimait pas se faire remarquer en public, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne lui avait pas même proposé de l'y accompagner. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le début du mois de février et toutes les filles avaient un cavalier. Toutes sauf Eilane.  
Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serpentard, elle croisa Rubeus Hagrid dans le couloir, l'élève de troisième année avec qui elle avait assisté au match de Quidditch. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle de son pas lourd. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda timidement, presque à voix basse, si elle voulait bien venir au bal avec lui. Eilane s'apprêtait à le repousser, lui aussi, avec ce dédain dont elle était parfois capable, mais elle se ravisa. Après tout, elle n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment que Tom se rappelle son existence, et Hagrid, bien que plus jeune qu'elle et quelque peu plus grand, paraissait plutôt sympathique pour son age. Elle répondit donc par l'affirmative avant de prendre la direction des cachots de Poudlard, se demandant tout de même si elle n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur…

---

Eilane entra en trombe dans la salle commune et partit se coucher immédiatement sans jeter un seul coup d'œil vers le canapé où Tom, comme toujours, écrivait dans son petit cahier noir, à la lueur du feu de cheminée. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant sa compagne passer ainsi, telle une furie, mais ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Nagini, quant à elle, émit quelques sifflements depuis le fond de sa boîte, exprimant sa désapprobation sur la conduite de la jeune fille.  
Dans le dortoir, toutes les autres filles dormaient déjà. Eilane s'approcha de son lit à baldaquin dont elle tira vivement les rideaux. Puis elle se glissa sous les couvertures glacées. Elle était furieuse contre Tom bien sûr, mais aussi contre elle-même… Pourquoi fallait-il forcément que ce soit les hommes qui choisissent leurs cavalières ?  
Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Pourtant, tous les lits étaient occupés.  
A travers les voilages, elle aperçut une silhouette, grande et mince, qui restait plantée à l'entrée du dortoir. Derrière celle-ci, la porte, demeurée ouverte, laissait passer la lumière vacillante des quelques flammes qui dansaient encore dans l'âtre. Intriguée, la Vélane ouvrit les rideaux du lit. Face à elle, toujours figé debout à côté de l'escalier, Tom attendait tranquillement.  
Eilane se releva, exaspérée. Elle s'avança vers le sorcier qui la regardait d'un air réjoui.  
-Je croyais que l'accès de ce dortoir était interdit aux garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle si furieusement que les deux filles les plus proches se réveillèrent en sursaut.  
Pour toute réponse, Tom lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie où elle le suivit à contrecoeur.  
Une obscurité presque totale régnait dans la salle commune. Seules quelques braises, encore rougeoyantes, brillaient au fond de la large cheminée. Eilane avait déjà sorti sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un "Lumos" quand Tom, d'un geste de la main, l'en empêcha et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La jeune fille voulut protester, persuadée qu'ils se rendaient une fois de plus dans la Chambre des Secrets, et trop énervée pour supporter la vision de ce satané monstre qui y logeait. Mais, au lieu de bifurquer à gauche en direction des escaliers, ils tournèrent sur leur droite et franchirent la lourde porte qui menait au parc. Dehors, la nature baignait dans la lumineuse clarté d'une lune arrondie.  
Chacun savait que les promenades nocturnes dans le château, tout comme en dehors, étaient formellement interdites et plus particulièrement encore depuis la terrible agression. Pourtant, Eilane se sentit rassurée de se retrouver à l'air libre, près du lac où flottait une légère brume blanchâtre.  
-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles ? Je veux dire… il y a une protection magique qui est censée empêcher les garçons d'y monter… mais toi tu as réussi à l'évincer !  
-Ce n'était pas bien difficile… Ne me dis pas que tu pensais ce genre de protection inviolable ? Tu devrais être la première à savoir les faire disparaître !  
-Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi à vrai dire !... Alors, tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? rajouta-t-elle un peu froidement.  
Tom qui marchait à ses côté, la regarda, l'air faussement gêné.  
-Tu espérais que je t'y inviterai, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais non voyons ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais eu cette stupide idée ?? Il y a sans doute des centaines de filles impatientes de t'accompagner ! Alors pourquoi m'aurais-tu choisie, moi plus qu'une autre ?  
Sous l'effet de la colère, elle accéléra brusquement le pas.  
-Tu ne comprends pas. Si nous y étions allés ensemble, on aurait risqué des soupçons…  
-Quels soupçons ? Ce serait si grave que les gens sachent que nous sommes ensembles ?  
Tom, qui courait presque derrière Eilane, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui.  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas entraînée ici pour me disputer avec toi ! Tu devrais grandir parfois !  
Eilane, exaspérée par la remarque que Tom venait de lui faire, s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ses yeux plongèrent dans le turquoise de ceux de son compagnon. La réplique cinglante qu'elle avait préparée ne passa pas ses lèvres et, reprenant sa respiration, elle se calma un peu. Tom se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il baissa légèrement la tête et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser fugace.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-Suis-moi, tu vas voir !  
Eilane obéit, la mine légèrement boudeuse. Tom attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans l'obscurité de la forêt interdite. Il faisait encore très froid et Eilane, qui n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller chaudement, sentait ses membres se geler petit à petit. Elle lâcha les doigts de Tom qui tourna la tête vers elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Sans répondre, elle ferma les yeux. Son corps sembla s'illuminer durant une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'elle tendit à nouveau sa main à son compagnon, celle-ci était brûlante.  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Tu fais de plus en plus de progrès !  
-Oh… Pourtant, je croyais que je devais…Comment tu as dit déjà ?... _Grandir_ ?  
Tom se contenta de sourire et Eilane ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques minutes encore, avant de se retrouver à l'orée d'une petite clairière. Tom s'arrêta soudain, Eilane fit de même. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna rapidement derrière un grand chêne. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'ils attendaient, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire et lui fit signe de regarder la clairière.  
Elle ne vit d'abord rien d'autre que l'herbe et les arbres qui entouraient le lieu, puis ses yeux semblèrent s'habituer à leur présence, et elle les aperçut. Elles étaient à la fois translucides et faites d'une matière solide, sombres et lumineuses, immobiles et mouvantes. C'était comme si elles aspiraient les couleurs et les lumières de l'endroit devant lequel elles passaient. Eilane avait du mal à y croire, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé le jour du match de Quidditch, la forêt interdite abritait bien des Ombres.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Tom tout en ayant le mauvais pressentiment de connaître déjà la réponse.  
-Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ? Ce sont les serviteurs de Grindelwald… Les Ombres !  
-Ca, je m'en doutais… Mais que font-ils ici ? Ils vont attaquer Poudlard ? s'enquit Eilane dont le regard de bronze reflétait à présent une certaine panique.  
-A vrai dire, ils ne sont pas là pour Poudlard…  
-Ils sont là pour quoi ?  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! répondit mystérieusement Tom.  
-Mais attends… Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses leur présence… et que tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur eux ?  
-Eily… parfois tu es vraiment navrante ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que le mage noir Grindelwald ne serait pas intéressé par l'idée d'avoir l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ses côtés ?  
Eilane ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle était à la fois abasourdie, et peu étonnée.  
-Viens ! lui ordonna Tom d'une voix froide qui n'accepterait pas de répliques.  
Eilane le suivit jusque dans la clairière et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face aux Ombres, celles-ci s'inclinèrent devant eux. Tom se tourna face à Eilane.  
-Intéressant !  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? demanda la jeune fille avec appréhension.  
-Rien… Peu importe !  
Soudain, un homme encapuchonné sortit de l'obscurité dans un crissement strident. Son visage était masqué et une aura de noirceur et d'inhumanité émanait de lui comme un poison. Eilane n'eut besoin d'aucune explication pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait face à Grindelwald. Mais ce qui la rendit nauséeuse fut surtout la terrible sensation qui l'envahissait, lui disant que cet homme avait quelque chose d'affreusement familier.  
-Ah ! bien ! Je vois que tu me l'as enfin amenée ! s'exclama Grindelwald d'une voix gutturale.  
Tom s'inclina devant le mage, poussant Eilane à en faire autant, mais alors qu'elle avait tout juste baissé le regard, Grindelwald s'approcha d'elle, posa l'une de ses mains rugueuse sous son menton et lui releva la tête.  
-Elle est vraiment très belle ! murmura-t-il, certainement plus pour lui-même que pour complimenter la jeune fille.  
Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au torse d'Eilane et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son cœur.  
-Et très puissante ! Bien plus que je ne l'imaginais ! sourit-il, sa main toujours posée sur la poitrine de la Vélane.  
Il pressa ses doigts d'avantage contre la peau de la jeune fille tout en murmurant d'étranges paroles dans une langue inconnue qu'Eilane ne put déchiffrer. Elle se sentit tout à coup traversée par un millier de petits frissonnements, comme si elle venait de prendre le courant. Sur son front se dessina un fin croissant de lune bleu qui brilla dans la nuit, avant de se dissiper aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.  
-J'ai une mission à te confier…

---

Le jour tant attendu du bal arriva enfin. Pour l'occasion, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient accepté de terminer leurs cours plus tôt. Cette attention permit aux collégiennes de partir se préparer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, tandis que les garçons, moins coquets, faisaient des partis d'échec façon sorciers ou s'échangeaient des cartes de chocogrenouilles.  
Eilane, elle aussi, avait rejoint ses camarades dans la salle commune et tentait de coiffer ses cheveux qui refusaient obstinément de tenir en place. Elle avait la vague impression que quelques mèches s'étaient assombries durant les derniers jours mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, pensant que ce n'était du qu'aux reflets de lumière. A côté d'elle, d'autres jeunes filles s'admiraient devant la glace, choisissaient un rouge à lèvre ou rajustaient leurs robes d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? commença l'une d'entre elle.  
Les autres firent non de la tête et s'agglutinèrent autour de leur amie.  
-Tom Jedusor va venir au bal sans cavalière.  
-C'est un comble… Moi j'y serais bien allée avec lui s'il me l'avait demandée ! répliqua l'une des filles en gloussant.  
-Il parait qu'il n'a invité personne ! rajouta une troisième.  
-Eh bien au moins, ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas de petite amie… Qui sait, pendant la soirée, je fausserais peut-être compagnie à mon cavalier pour aller le consoler !!!  
Eilane sourit. Si elles savaient à quel point elles se trompaient. A la réflexion, elle se fichait bien de ne pas aller au bal avec Tom, tant qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps à ses côtés.  
Vers huit heures, Eilane descendit du dortoir. Elle portait une robe composée de voiles verts et violets sur laquelle était épinglée son insigne de préfète. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur la nuque en boucles argentées.  
Se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune ne fut pas chose facile. Les élèves, dans une agitation folle, envahissaient les moindres recoins. Eilane scruta la pièce avant de s'en aller, mais elle n'aperçut Tom nulle part. Sans doute attendait-il déjà dans la grande salle.  
Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient convenu, elle retrouva Hagrid dans le hall. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu son plus beau costume, mais la taille inhabituelle du sorcier jurait avec ses atours. Quand il vit arriver la Vélane, il lui tendit, d'une main tremblante, une fleur rouge sang qui ressemblait vaguement à une rose.  
-C'est le professeur Trémière qui m'a permis d'en prendre une dans la serre.  
Eilane fut touchée par ce geste et s'empressa de remercier son cavalier. Elle lui prit ensuite le bras et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.  
Du plafond étoilé tombaient une myriade de flocons de neige magiques et quatre immenses statues de glace, décorés aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, ornaient la pièce. Les tables avaient été rassemblées vers le fond pour laisser lieu à une grande piste de danse.  
Quelques collégiens, déjà installés, attendaient que le bal commence. Eilane fut heureuse d'apercevoir Tom, accompagné de son habituelle bande de Serpentards, dans un coin de la salle. Elle entraîna Hagrid vers eux.  
En la voyant arriver au bras de ce curieux cavalier, presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle, Malefoy pouffa de rire, mais le regard noir que Tom lui lança le stoppa net.  
-On devrait peut-être commencer à se placer, proposa Jedusor tout en scrutant les alentours.  
Les tables, agencées pour contenir des groupes de six personnes, se remplissaient à vue d'œil.  
-S'il le faut vraiment, soupira Malefoy en observant dédaigneusement Hagrid.  
Ils s'assirent tous les quatre un peu plus loin, laissant les autres Serpentards avec leurs cavalières.  
A l'occasion de cette soirée inhabituelle, les professeurs eux-mêmes avaient été conviés à se mélanger aux élèves. Pourtant, quel ne fut pas l'étonnement des quatre adolescents quand ils virent le professeur Dumbledore et le directeur Dippet s'approcher de leur table.  
-Vous permettez que l'on vienne avec vous ? demanda Dumbledore.  
Personne n'émit la moindre objection et les deux adultes s'assirent à leur tour.  
Dès que tout le monde fut installé, la soirée débuta et un véritable festin apparut sur les tables.  
Alors que Tom et le directeur de Poudlard discutaient du club d'aide aux devoirs et de la difficulté du programme de cinquième année, Eilane, elle, tentait, non sans quelques difficultés, d'entamer la conversation avec Hagrid, qu'elle connaissait finalement assez peu.  
-Alors… euh… comment se passe ta troisième année ? Tu t'en sors bien en classe ?  
-Pas vraiment non… je suis pas très doué, tu sais… Je crois qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais m'inscrire au club d'aide aux devoirs !  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! On se verra là-bas, j'en fais partie… avec Tom bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle.  
Jedusor, qui était toujours absorbé par le discours du directeur, se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Son regard croisa celui d'Eilane dont les joues rougirent légèrement. Dumbledore, à qui ce détail ne semblait pas avoir échappé, laissa paraître un léger sourire derrière sa très longue barbe rousse.  
-Je suis heureux de constater que tous les Serpentards ne rejettent pas systématiquement leurs camarades des autres maisons, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'Eilane. Ce bal a été organisé pour renforcer les liens que nous tentons de faire subsister entre nous tous, mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que la plupart des élèves s'étaient regroupés par clans ! Et je ne vous cacherais pas que les Serpentards sont les plus réfractaires à toute entente avec les autres maisons de Poudlard… C'est fort dommage !  
-Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'Eilane accepte de m'accompagner au bal, acquiesça Hagrid. Je suis certain que pas mal de garçons de l'école doivent m'envier en ce moment !  
-Je pense en effet que certains auraient aimé être à votre place !  
Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore s'étaient posés sur Tom.  
Une fois que toutes les convives se furent servis au moins trois fois de chaque succulent plat, les assiettes et les casseroles vides disparurent comme par magie. Les nappes se nettoyèrent instantanément et des corbeilles de fruits vinrent remplacer la vaisselle sale.  
Tandis que les conversations continuaient dans d'inlassables chuchotements, les lumières baissèrent peu à peu pour donner à la grande salle une atmosphère tamisée, propice à la danse…  
Une bande de fantômes blafarde fit irruption dans la pièce et s'installa dans les airs, tout près du plafond enchanté. En bas, les derniers bruits cessaient petit à petit.  
Et soudain, une voix à la fois aiguë, mélodieuse et lancinante, s'éleva dans la salle. La musique sembla arriver de nulle part mais elle accompagnait à merveille ce chant surchargé d'émotions. Ici et là, des couples se levaient de leurs chaises et se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse.  
Hagrid se tourna vers Eilane.  
-Tu veux bien danser ? Je suis pas très adroit mais j'aurais aimé au moins valser une fois avec toi durant la soirée !  
Eilane n'avait que très peu envie de se retrouver sur la piste dans les bras de l'immense Hagrid mais elle jugea malpoli de refuser et accepta aussitôt. En se dirigeant vers les autres couples, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom qui la regardait s'éloigner, les bras croisés, avec une expression de dédain.  
Hagrid n'avait pas menti en avouant qu'il n'était pas bon danseur. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas écraser les pieds de sa cavalière. Toutefois, il semblait s'amuser et Eilane fut contente de voir à quel point sa compagnie le rendait heureux. Malgré tout, elle se sentit soulagée de rejoindre Tom lorsque le premier morceau fut terminé.  
Alors que presque une heure s'était écoulée, Jedusor se leva et s'avança vers la Vélane, mais ce fut à Hagrid qu'il s'adressa :  
-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'invite ta cavalière à aller faire un tour sur la piste de danse ?  
Hagrid lui sourit en signe d'approbation. Tom tendit le bras vers Eilane qui se leva à son tour.  
Une fois sur la piste, il prit doucement la main droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne et passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille. La Vélane frissonna au contact des doigts de son amant sur le tissu léger de sa robe.  
A l'inverse de Hagrid, Tom était un excellent danseur et elle se laissa agréablement porter par ses pas impeccables.  
-Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, Eily !  
-Ah… parce que les autres jours, je ne le suis pas spécialement ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
Tom lui sourit, de l'un de ses sourires séducteurs qui faisaient fondre toutes les adolescentes. Il rapprocha un peu plus la Vélane vers lui, si bien que leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Eilane.  
En face d'eux, les filles de Serpentard dont elle avait entendu la discussion quelques heures plus tôt, les observaient, ahuries.  
-Je t'aime, Tom !  
Eilane se surprit elle-même d'avoir prononcé ces mots et s'empourpra de la tête aux pieds. Tom lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Le cœur de la jeune fille, qui attendait sa réaction, commençait à battre un peu trop fort.  
-Je tiens à toi, Eily… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce fut comme un coup de poignard…  
Il évitait de répondre…  
Il ne l'aimait pas, elle en avait à présent la conviction !  
Elle ne dit rien, mais elle sentit sa gorge se nouer brusquement.  
-J'aimerais énormément t'embrasser, mais Hagrid n'apprécierait sûrement pas de me voir lui voler la vedette ce soir… Laissons-lui donc son heure de gloire ! continua Tom, comprenant le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.  
A la fin de la chanson, il reconduisit Eilane, devenue soudainement muette, jusqu'à leur table.  
-Bien, il ne reste plus qu'un seul garçon de mon âge, parmi vous, avec qui je n'ai pas danser… Max, tu viens ?  
Tom, Hagrid, Maximilius et les deux professeurs la regardèrent d'un air surpris, mais Malefoy se leva finalement en haussant les épaules et la suivit sur la piste de danse.  
C'était une chanson calme, presque sensuelle et Eilane se serra tout près de Maximilius, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, sous les yeux médusés de Tom.  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner un peu ? lui demanda Malefoy légèrement gêné.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu sembles plutôt apprécier !  
-Bon sang, à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux passer pour miss fille facile ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Jedusor ?!  
-Pour le moment, ce n'est pas avec lui que je suis ! susurra la Vélane à son oreille, avant de se retourner et de se coller contre lui tout en lançant un regard glacial à Tom qui les observait toujours.  
-Viens ! murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Malefoy. Il fait trop chaud ici, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !  
Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur du château, dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, loin des regards de ses camarades.  
-Il fait vraiment froid cette fois ! grelotta Maximilius.  
-Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux !  
-Quoi ?... Non !  
-Oh allez Max… Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé… Que tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?  
-Non… enfin…  
-J'en étais sûre ! sourit-elle.  
-Mais tu es avec Tom et c'est mon ami !  
-Apparemment, tu es bien le seul à penser que lui et moi sommes ensemble ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, il n'en saurait rien ! Tu n'as pas envie de pouvoir me toucher… Tu avais l'air plutôt intéressé sur la piste tout à l'heure, ce serait assez frustrant si on en restait là maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?  
-C'est vrai que tu as des arguments assez convaincants, mais…  
-Chut, murmura-t-elle en déboutonnant son pantalon. Prends-moi, tout de suite !  
Une lueur démente brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Maximilius ne chercha plus à s'esquiver. Sans même avoir totalement enlevé ses vêtements et sous-vêtements, ni déshabillé Eilane, il la poussa contre le mur froid du château, et pénétra en elle d'un coup brusque tandis qu'elle gémissait de surprise face à cette violence inattendue. Eilane n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle était sans doute la "première" tant l'imprécision de ses mouvement se voyait ! Mais lorsqu'il commença à adopter un rythme un peu plus régulier, le corps de la jeune fille se réchauffa légèrement et ses soupirs augmentèrent en intensité.  
Soudain elle aperçut Tom, par-dessus l'épaule de Maximilius, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Il observait la scène, une jalousie infime dans le regard et Eilane sentit sa rancoeur augmenter autant que son désir de vengeance.  
Elle agrippa les reins de Maximilius et l'attira plus profondément en elle. Les pierres du mur contre lequel elle était adossée lui gelaient le dos, mais elle s'en fichait bien en cet instant, seul comptait le ressentiment qu'elle faisait naître au fond des yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, essayant d'oublier la présence de Tom derrière eux, elle reporta bientôt son attention sur Malefoy lui-même. Se contrefichant presque de ses mouvements trop saccadés, elle plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Un instant après, elle semblait jouir avant lui, dans des cris de plaisirs plus ou moins simulés.  
Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de se déverser en elle, Eilane le repoussa avec force et dédain, l'obligeant à se retirer sans attendre.  
Elle scruta les alentours en direction de là où se trouvait Tom quelques secondes auparavant, mais il avait disparu ! Elle rajusta ses vêtements, attendit que Malefoy en fasse autant et ils repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle.  
-J'espère que personne ne nous a entendus ! murmura-t-elle en marchant à côté de Maximilius qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés au sol.  
Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec Hagrid et les professeurs, mais Tom ne se trouvait pas là non plus.  
-Où vous étiez passés ? demanda Hagrid naïvement.  
-On était juste allés prendre l'air, se justifia Eilane et à son grand étonnement, Hagrid accepta sans problème cette explication.  
La jeune Vélane, ne voulant pas froisser son cavalier, resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il s'avéra que c'était un garçon charmant, mis à part son côté parfois lourdaud, et elle commençait à sincèrement apprécier son amitié.  
Un peu avant minuit, les fantômes arrêtèrent de chanter et les professeurs envoyèrent les élèves se coucher.  
Eilane traîna un moment dans le hall d'entrée pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Hagrid. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, juste à côté des cachots de Poudlard.  
Elle monta les escaliers mais ne prit pas la direction du dortoir des filles...


	7. Une nuit agitee

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit agitée**

Contrairement à celui des filles, grand et coquet, le dortoir des garçons était petit, sombre et une odeur de renfermé y flottait désagréablement. Lorsque Eilane y pénétra, elle s'aperçut rapidement que la plupart de ses occupants dormaient profondément, laissant échapper, par moment, de bruyants ronflements.  
Tous n'arpentaient cependant pas le royaume de Morphée. Au fond de la pièce, une lumière faible éclairait l'un des lits, entouré de rideaux.  
Eilane s'avança d'un air assuré. Jamais encore elle n'était venue dans cet endroit, pourtant, elle semblait certaine que l'adolescent encore éveillé n'était autre que Tom Jedusor. Poussée par une irrésistible force, ses pas l'amenèrent à quelques centimètres à peine du lit et sa main tendue aurait pu facilement en effleurer les voilages. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les toucher, les rideaux se trouvèrent tirés et Tom apparut devant elle, sa baguette magique, d'où s'échappait un faible rayon de lumière, dans une main, le petit cahier noir, dont il ne se séparait jamais, dans l'autre. Il lui souriait et ne paraissait pas surpris de sa présence.  
-Tu en as mis du temps ! murmura-t-il à voix basse, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.  
-Je ne voulais pas blesser Rubeus en partant avant la fin ! s'expliqua la jeune fille.  
Tom leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-il froidement, désignant Maximilius Malefoy, déjà endormi à point fermé, dans le lit voisin.  
Eilane s'apprêtait à répondre quand Malefoy, sans doute dérangé par le son de leurs voix, se retourna brusquement sous ses couvertures. Tom fit signe à la jeune fille de se taire avant de la tirer vers lui et de refermer rapidement les rideaux de son baldaquin derrière eux.  
-Insonare !  
Aussitôt prononça-t-il ce mot que les ronflements des autres garçons de l'école disparurent.  
-Ca évitera qu'ils nous entendent ! Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les réveiller… Tu aurais de graves ennuis si les membres de l'administration te savaient là, dit Tom en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur son lit.  
Il posa sa baguette magique, toujours faiblement allumée, sur sa courtepointe et fit signe à la jeune fille de le rejoindre.  
-Donc… j'attends ta réponse, rajouta-t-il enfin.  
Eilane se troubla un peu en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait dans les dernières heures et aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir de la sorte.  
-Tu peux avoir confiance… Il sera de notre côté ! affirma-t-elle avec certitude.  
-Voila qui est parfait ! Je savais que tu étais capable de remplir admirablement bien cette tâche ! Grindelwald avait raison de vouloir faire appel à toi ! Débrider tes pouvoirs de prêtresse était un idée des plus intéressantes !  
-Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé que de telles facultés dormaient en moi, Tom… c'est comme si je découvrais un nouveau monde qui m'était interdit il y a encore quelques jours ! Tu te rends compte… Je n'ai eu qu'à plonger mon regard dans le sien pour lire ce qui se cachait au fond de ses pensées !  
-J'ai toujours dit que tu avais un immense potentiel ! s'exclama Tom, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Ne crois pas pour autant que tout soit gagné d'avance… tu es parvenue facilement à lire en Malefoy parce que tu étais très proche de lui… trop proche d'ailleurs ! rajouta-t-il le visage sombre.  
-Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce genre de choses ? Ce n'est pas toi qui souhaitais me voir créer des liens avec Maximilius ? Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ?  
-Je ne t'avais jamais demandé de coucher avec lui !  
-Et après ? Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre, durant le bal, que tu n'étais pas intéressé, il me semble ! Depuis quand quelqu'un qui refuse de s'attacher à l'autre a le droit de lui dicter ses actes ?  
-Tu ne comprends pas…  
-Si. Au contraire, je comprends maintenant bien des choses ! rétorqua froidement la jeune fille tout en détournant son regard baigné de larmes.  
Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle le ressentait à présent comme une affreuse certitude qui brûlait son cœur à petit feu… elle ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à mettre un terme à leur relation, elle n'en avait pas la force.  
-Eilane… Tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux que tu ne le crois… Le lien qui nous unit est tellement plus puissant que cet amour convoité par les faibles.  
La Vélane, les sourcils froncés, allait rétorquer, mais elle aperçut la détermination qui marquait le visage de son compagnon, et retint ses mots, préférant éviter une altercation… Après tout, pourquoi se torturer avec des milliers de questions pour lesquelles elle n'aimerait certainement pas les réponses ? Tout en cherchant un moyen de changer le sujet de leur conversation, elle observa les lieux, le regard incertain. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le petit livre noir que Tom avait déposé sur sa courtepointe, à côté de sa baguette magique.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix inutilement tremblante, en le désignant d'un signe de tête.  
-Ca ? C'est mon journal intime. Il n'est pas… très beau, rajouta Tom durement. Il vient de Vauxhall Road, à Londres… d'une papeterie Moldue.  
La haine perçait dans le ton de sa voix.  
-J'ignorais que j'étais un sorcier avant… avant de recevoir ma lettre, reprit-il. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait un monde des sorciers ! Mais en fait, j'aurais dû m'en douter… j'ai toujours fait des choses bizarres !  
Eilane réalisa que c'était la première fois que Tom lui parlait de son enfance - jusqu'alors, il avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'évincer le sujet - et elle en fut touchée.  
-Un jour, sur un simple coup de colère, j'ai brisé toutes les vitres du dortoir, d'un seul regard…  
Le jeune homme paraissait très fier d'un tel exploit.  
-Je n'avais que sept ans, continua-t-il… mais ça m'a valu une terrible correction de la part de ces imbéciles de Moldus qui dirigent l'orphelinat !  
Jamais Eilane n'avait connu quelqu'un déployer une telle haine contre qui que ce soit. Cette animosité si violente que Tom ne semblait pas contrôler et qui explosait dès qu'il évoquait son passé avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme une bombe bien amorcée, qui ne fait qu'attendre l'heure à laquelle elle devra exploser.  
-Ils ont, bien entendu, refusé de me croire quand je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé et ils…  
Mais la jeune Vélane ne sut jamais quelle genre de punition Tom avait dû subir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander, elle y renonça en voyant l'expression d'effroi qui se lisait dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'orphelinat étaient tout sauf heureux.  
-Cette année, je vais demander au directeur Dippet de passer l'été ici_… Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner_ ! rajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.  
-Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ! Mais… c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir en découvrant que tu étais un sorcier… Mes parents adoptifs sont sorciers eux aussi, ils m'ont élevé comme si j'étais leur propre fille et je leur dois beaucoup ! Ils m'ont également souvent parlé de ma mère… une magicienne, une Vélane et la dernière descendante des prêtresse d'Avalon ! finit-elle fièrement.  
-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir grandi dans tant de bonheur ! fit remarquer Tom, qui pour la seconde fois de la discussion, semblait envieux de sa compagne.  
-J'en suis consciente ! J'aurais tant aimé aller les voir pour Noël ! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de leur part depuis quelques temps déjà ! Enfin, toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard il y a 5 ans, c'était loin d'être une surprise pour moi !  
-Ca en a été une pour certains de nos camarades, quand ils t'ont vue arriver à la répartition…  
-Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
-Une Vélane à Poudlard, ce n'est pas très courant, fit remarquer Tom en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds d'Eilane.  
-C'est vrai, admit-elle, d'autant que les Vélanes vivent rarement en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, heureusement que le ministère n'a pas encore réussi à imposer ses lois stupides sur les créatures magiques dont on entend parler depuis quelques temps…sinon, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu intégrer Poudlard…  
-Ca aurait été une perte considérable !  
Eilane sentit la température de son corps augmenter de plusieurs degrés en une poignée de secondes devant le regard turquoise de Tom, à la fois glacé, flamboyant et si envoûtant.  
Elle oublia alors ce trouble qui s'était installé entre eux depuis le bal, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

---

Lorsque Eilane ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore très sombre dans le dortoir où la lumière de la lune perçait à peine à travers les épais rideaux. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait étaient ceux de respirations calmes, continues et profondes.  
Il ne devait pas être plus de trois ou quatre heures du matin, pensa-t-elle en se retournant dans le lit pour tâter l'oreiller à côté d'elle.  
Personne…  
Tom n'était plus là !  
Où donc était-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il levé, en pleine nuit, sans même prendre la peine de la réveiller ?  
Eilane commençait à sentir une peur glacée s'insinuer en elle… Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée !  
Elle se leva lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans le lit d'à côté, Maximilius Malefoy se retourna sur lui-même et se mit à ronfler bruyamment.  
Une fois sortie du dortoir, Eilane descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentard… Déserte !  
Quelque chose de grave était arrivé… Eilane n'aurait su dire comment elle savait cela, mais la certitude avec laquelle elle en était persuadée la glaça d'effroi.  
Elle accéléra le pas, prit sa baguette magique dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce.  
Là encore, un silence oppressant baignait le château. Mais à peine la jeune fille avait-elle atteint le hall d'entrée, qu'elle entendit un son de chute et une voix terrifiante qui s'éloignait. Ce timbre glacial, pétrifiant, Eilane l'aurait reconnu entre mille… C'était celui du Basilic !  
Cette fois, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où le bruit avait retenti. Sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, elle murmura :  
-Lumos !  
Aussitôt, l'extrémité de l'objet magique s'éclaira d'un mince faisceau de lumière.  
Eilane n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de chemin avant de découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Arrivée en haut du grand escalier, elle aperçut Figus Grozieux, un élève de Serdaigle, allongé sur le sol froid, dans une position figée. Son corps blanchâtre semblait raide comme un bâton et ses yeux, grands ouverts, vidés de toute expression.  
Eilane s'approchait de lui quand un craquement lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule à observer ce déroutant spectacle. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa gauche.  
Accoudé à une colonne de pierre, Tom se tenait debout et faisait tourner, nonchalamment, dans sa main, sa propre baguette magique qui émettait des étincelles verts et argents.  
Il paraissait anormalement calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux turquoises flamboyaient d'une lueur meurtrière.  
-Il est… il est…  
-Mort ? demanda-t-il, avec cette tranquillité presque indécente compte tenu des circonstances. Non… Il a seulement été pétrifié ! Cet idiot de sang-de-bourbe n'a vu le Basilic que dans le reflet de la vitre !  
Il montra la fenêtre entrouverte d'où tentaient de s'échapper des dizaines d'araignées.  
-Je pensais que tu serais déjà là depuis longtemps !  
Eilane ne dit rien. Elle regardait Tom, abasourdie, terrifiée, tremblante…  
-Tu voulais le tuer…, dit-elle dans un murmure étouffé.  
-D'après toi, Eily ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai lâché le Basilic dans Poudlard simplement pour le laisser se dégourdir les jambes ?  
-Il n'a pas de jambes…  
Sa réponse sembla si peu appropriée, tellement hors de propos qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu dire une chose pareille en un tel moment. Tom éclata d'un rire horriblement froid.  
-C'est juste ! Admit-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose.  
Un bruit de verre brisé accompagné d'un cri étouffé les firent sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et entrevirent Myrtille, horrifiée, qui avait fait tomber un vase, à plusieurs mètres de là. A cette distance, elle ne pouvait les reconnaître, ils en étaient certains, mais il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de se rapprocher.  
-Viens, partons… chuchota Tom et ils s'enfuirent en courant dans la direction opposée.

---

Le reste de la nuit fut agitée pour Eilane qui avait rejoint silencieusement son propre dortoir. Elle se sentait incapable de dormir mais ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à se lever.  
Elle se retournait encore et encore dans son lit tandis que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Tom était prêt à tout pour se venger des Moldus qu'il détestait tant… il était prêt à aller jusqu'au meurtre, sans aucun remord, sans aucune compassion.  
Au fond, elle savait cela depuis bien longtemps, elle tentait seulement de s'en dissuader, mais voir le corps inerte de Figus l'avait bouleversée et une peur incontrôlée commençait à germer en elle. Elle avait choisi de son plein gré d'aider Tom et elle se demandait à présent si elle n'avait pas ce soir-là scellé un peu trop rapidement son destin…

---

Le lendemain de l'agression, les professeurs ne purent faire leurs cours habituels. La situation devenait trop grave pour ne pas prendre la peine d'aborder le sujet. Il leur fallait en parler aux élèves.  
-Vous savez tous à présent que nous déplorons déjà deux agressions dans l'enceinte du château ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, dont le visage, plus pâle que jamais, tranchait avec sa longue barbe rousse.  
Les élèves, des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, ne répondirent pas mais les tristes visages qu'ils arboraient en disaient long sur leurs angoisses.  
Tom, assis à côté de Maximilius, se retourna vers Eilane qui tordait nerveusement la feuille de son cahier entre ses doigts.  
-A ce que je sais, des rumeurs commencent à circuler entre vous à propos de vieilles légendes citées dans "l'Histoire de Poudlard". Nous avons eu pour directive de la part du professeur Dippet de vous assurer que ces fables n'ont aucun fondement et que vous n'avez pas lieu de les croire. Mais... je ne suis pas totalement en accord avec lui sur ce point… C'est donc de mon plein gré que j'ai décidé de passer outre ses instructions en vous racontant plus en détails la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.  
Eilane lâcha brusquement le bout de papier froissé. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur haletant, elle fixait Dumbledore de ses grands yeux de bronze.  
-Tout débuta lorsque les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard commencèrent à se découvrir des différends… Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor restèrent liés mais Salazar Serpentard, qui souhaitait ne voir plus que des sorciers de sang "pur" arpenter les couloirs de l'école, décida de quitter les lieux. Avant de partir, il aurait créé magiquement une salle que lui seul ou l'un de ses descendants pourrait ouvrir et qui renfermerait quelque chose permettant de faire disparaître tous ceux qui ne méritaient pas, selon lui, de suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard.  
-Vous croyez vraiment que ce qui a pétrifié nos camarades est sorti de la Chambre des Secrets ? s'enquit une Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains, l'ahurissement de son regard amplifié par des lunettes à verres grossissants.  
-Très honnêtement, répondit Dumbledore sans attendre, je n'en ai aucune idée… mais il faut bien avouer que tout cela est troublant… d'autant que les deux élèves agressés étaient tous deux nés de parents Moldus !  
-Vous parliez de l'un des descendants de Salazar Serpentard ? continua la Gryffondor. Est-ce que cela veut dire que parmi nous pourrait se trouver quelqu'un de sa famille ?  
-C'est possible… Mais la lignée des Serpentards a été perdue depuis plusieurs années… Depuis que l'une de ses dernières descendantes a choisi d'épouser un Moldu à vrai dire ! A ce que nous savons, elle aurait été reniée par sa propre famille… Ses parents sont morts quelques temps après, sans avoir eu le temps de nous donner de ses nouvelles, et nous ignorons donc totalement ce qu'elle est devenue !

---

Deux heures plus tard, Eilane arpentait, en silence, le regard rivé au sol, les escaliers menant aux cachots et à sa salle commune. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Dumbledore ne savait-il vraiment rien à propos de la descendance de Salazar Serpentard ? Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était loin d'avoir étalé toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet.  
Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle releva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de foncer tête la première sur Hagrid !  
-Excuse-moi. bafouilla-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il était le seul élève présent dans les alentours… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rajouta-t-elle, intriguée.  
-Oh rien… je me promenais, voila tout ! répliqua Hagrid.  
Il paraissait embêté et Eilane eut la nette impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.  
-Les professeurs nous ont demandé de ne plus nous déplacer seul, tu sais, Hagrid !  
-Tu es seule toi aussi ! fit remarquer le garçon.  
-Oui, mais moi je suis une préfète !  
Eilane douta que cela change quoique ce soit à l'interdiction donnée par les professeurs, mais Hagrid, apparemment satisfait par cet argument, se confondit en excuses, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et remonta en trombe vers les étages.

---

Les jours suivants passèrent doucement pour Eilane qui se remettait petit à petit de toutes ces émotions. Tom et elle se voyaient de moins en moins et les quelques fois où ils se trouvaient ensembles, elle gardait une certaine distance entre eux, ce que le jeune homme paraissait ne pas tellement apprécier. Se refusant pourtant à la brusquer, il avait renoncé à ses avances habituelles, attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle revienne vers lui par elle-même.  
Un samedi matin, Eilane arriva seule dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Encore dans le brouillard, elle s'assit entre Tom et Maximilius, oubliant de leur dire bonjour et fixant le pichet de jus d'orange d'un air absent.  
-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Malefoy qui évitait maladroitement de regarder la Vélane.  
-Pourquoi ? On doit faire quelque chose de particulier ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix monocorde en s'emparant finalement du jus de fruit pour en verser dans son verre.  
-C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui… Je pensais que vous auriez prévu quelque chose !  
-Quoi ?  
Eilane manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange. Elle se souciait rarement des jours du calendrier et le rappel de cette fichue fête des amoureux ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça… On pouvait difficilement se qualifier d'amoureux quand on ne se montrait pas ensemble en public et quand l'un des deux membres du couples n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour l'autre !  
Elle finit silencieusement son petit déjeuner et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de donner le mot de passe qui ouvrait la salle commune des Serpentard que Tom accourait déjà.  
-Ca va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée !  
-Je vais bien, Tom ! rétorqua froidement la jeune fille. Je dors mal en ce moment, c'est tout ! Je fais des cauchemars étranges !  
Tom la regarda d'un air faussement compatissant et lui attrapa la main.  
-Max a raison… On devrait passer la journée ensemble ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade à l'air libre ? Proposa-t-il. Dippet a demandé que personne ne sorte seul, mais si on est deux, il ne dira rien !  
-Pourquoi pas ! soupira Eilane alors que Tom l'entraînait déjà dans les escaliers.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dehors. Le vent était toujours aussi vif, mais la végétation, encore recouverte de neige par endroit, se réveillait lentement de sa douce agonie hivernale.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac et contemplèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une fine brume translucide s'élevait par volutes au dessus de l'eau calme.  
Tom s'assit sur une pierre, attendant qu'Eilane en fasse de même, mais la jeune fille, fascinée par le lac, restait debout à côté de lui.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle leva les mains et se mit à murmurer d'étranges paroles dans une langue ancienne qu'elle n'aurait su déchiffrer et qui glissait sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse la maîtriser.  
Le brouillard se gonfla alors et tourbillonna tel une bourrasque, emprisonnant avec lui les feuilles mortes qui gisaient sur l'herbe mouillée. Le tout s'envola soudain dans les airs et la brume s'écarta, formant deux épais murs de fumée.  
La jeune fille se retourna vers Tom qui souriait.  
-Aucun doute, tu es vraiment une prêtresse d'Avalon ! Tu viens t'asseoir ?  
Eilane s'installa à son tour sur la pierre froide, contemplant toujours le paysage. D'un geste de la main, elle fit reprendre au fin brouillard sa place initiale.  
-J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! l'informa Tom en lui tendant un petit sachet en papier vert sombre.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin ? s'étonna Eilane.  
-Et bien… si… en quelque sorte !  
-Mais, je n'ai rien du tout pour toi !  
-Ce n'est pas grave Eily… Ouvre-le !  
La jeune fille prit le sachet et en décolla précautionneusement l'ouverture avant de le renverser, faisant tomber son contenu dans la paume de sa main. Il s'agissait d'un collier composé d'une fine chaîne argentée et d'un étrange pendentif en forme de serpent serti d'une pierre ronde couleur rouge sang en son centre.  
-C'est magnifique, murmura Eilane encore plus gênée d'avoir oublié la Saint Valentin.  
-C'est surtout très utile ! répliqua Tom.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Grâce à lui, nous pourrons toujours garder le contact, que nous soyons à seulement quelques mètres ou à des dizaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! C'est un objet très puissant… J'y ai inséré une infime partie de moi qui me permettra de communiquer à distance avec toi par la pensée et de parfois voir ce que tu vois, lorsque je serai assez concentré !  
Eilane resta abasourdie un long moment… Ce n'était pas vraiment le type de cadeau auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre mais le concept semblait assez intéressant. Elle ouvrit la petite chaîne et passa le bijou autour de son cou. La pierre dégageait une agréable chaleur qui se répandit rapidement sur sa poitrine.  
Elle remercia brièvement son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous les yeux intrigués de Myrtille qui sortait du château au même instant.


	8. Les maux du sang

**Chapitre 8 : Les maux du sang**

_Sur l'île d'Ouessant, l'été touchait à son terme et la chaleur caniculaire qui sévissait depuis le début du mois d'août s'en était enfin allée.  
__Il devenait maintenant coutumier de voir les enfants du village de Lampaul s'assembler autour de cette mystérieuse femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se plaisait tant à raconter des histoires.  
__Ce jour là, pourtant, la réunion avait été annulée. En effet, de gros nuages grisâtres envahissaient le ciel, déchaînant l'océan, déversant sur l'île ses fines averses.  
__Presque tous les Ouessantins s'étaient réfugiés chez eux, évitant ainsi la colère des éléments.  
__Seule une silhouette fantomatique arpentait la lande en direction d'une crique encastrée dans les rochers où s'étirait l'une des plus belles plages du site.  
__Eilane, les cheveux lâchés, emmêlés par le vent, agressés par l'air chargé de sel, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du temps maussade qui engloutissait l'île.  
__Elle descendit prudemment jusqu'à la baie, se déchaussa et planta les pieds dans le sable fin comme si elle n'en avait pas ressenti le contact depuis des années. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, rougissaient ses yeux pâlis par le chagrin, troublaient sa vision. Elle avança à l'aveugle en direction de la mer houleuse et lorsque l'océan lécha sa peau, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisant tellement longtemps… Les vagues emportèrent l'eau au loin et Eilane sentit la pression du courant emmener, vers le large, le sable qui soutenait son corps. Attirée comme par aimant, elle se laissa glisser en direction de la mer. L'eau s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, agrippa ses jambes, monta jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis arriva à son ventre. Le froid gelant ses muscles lui faisait oublier son enveloppe terrestre. Elle se sentait délivrée d'un poids énorme devenu trop lourd à porter. Inconsciemment, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle bascula en position horizontale à la surface du miroir salé.  
__Elle ne voyait plus que le ciel envahi de nuages au dessus de sa tête. Elle se laissait doucement submerger par l'océan qui l'appelait à lui. Elle n'entendait pas les cris des marins affolés, sautant de leur bateau qui fonçait droit sur les falaises à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, ni le vrombissement des vagues, vainqueurs de cette bataille contre l'être humain. Tout devenait de plus en plus flou, de plus en plus sombre. Le froid s'estompait petit à petit et une étrange chaleur, synonyme de bien-être, l'envahissait lentement. L'eau coulait dans ses narines et dans sa gorge, ses membres se raidissait… Tout allait s'arranger à présent.  
__Elle ferma les yeux. A travers ses paupières closes, elle voyait vaguement des gens s'affairer autour d'un trône, des visages terrifiés, des regards implorants. Puis elle aperçut un jeune homme… ou plutôt un adolescent. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le reconnaître… C'était Harry Potter…  
__Soudain, elle sentit des mains soulever son corps inerte et le tirer hors de son linceul océanique. Dans un état second, elle comprit qu'on la déposait sur le sable fin et qu'on tentait de la rappeler à la réalité. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir y retourner… Après tout, cette réalité n'avait plus rien à lui offrir depuis longtemps déjà ! Mais par-dessus ces appels, par-delà les murmures du vent, une seconde voix retentit, une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien et qui résonnait cruellement à ses oreilles, la voix de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé :  
__-Ce n'est pas ton heure aujourd'hui, Eily… Le monde a encore besoin de toi !  
__Elle ne savait si elle devait l'écouter ou non, il lui avait si souvent menti… puis elle repensa soudain à la vision qu'elle avait eu de Harry et cela la décida définitivement. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net !  
__Elle entrouvrit les paupières.  
__Assis à côté d'elle, le visage inquiet penché au dessus de sa tête, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, ses vêtements de sorciers et sa longue barbe blanche trempés par l'eau de l'océan à qui il venait de reprendre la Vélane.  
__-J'ai bien cru que nous t'avions perdue pour de bon, avoua-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.  
__Il porta presque la femme jusqu'au village tant toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées. Il l'allongea sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel et demanda aux employés de préparer une grande tasse de thé brûlant pendant qu'Eilane sombrait dans un sommeil troublé de cauchemars._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore était installé à son chevet. L'air soucieux, il nettoyait ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un morceau de tissu, tout comme l'aurait fait un Moldu.  
__-C'est gentil professeur d'être venu me faire une petite visite, murmura faiblement Eilane.  
__Sa voix cassée la fit alors frissonner, on l'aurait crue tout droit sortie d'outre tombe.  
__-Professeur ? Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que plus personne ne me donne ce titre ! Depuis que Poudlard n'est plus en fait !  
__Eilane détourna le regard. Elle était en grande partie responsable de la destruction de Poudlard, et surtout du massacre qui y avait eu lieu. Sa conscience ne le lui rappelait que trop souvent.  
__-Il n'est pas temps pour les regrets, Eilane… Un jour peut-être, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
__La Vélane releva les yeux vers Dumbledore, dont la peau ridées et le regard anormalement cerné, lui donnait un air plus vieux que jamais.  
__-C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
__-Toujours aussi perspicace ! fit remarquer malicieusement le sorcier.  
__Eilane esquissa un sourire forcé avant de reprendre la parole.  
__-Je l'ai vu… dans mes rêves ! Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais les prémonitions des prêtresses s'avèrent trop souvent exactes !  
__-Que sais-tu exactement à son sujet ? demanda Dumbledore avec intérêt.  
__-Je sais qu'après la bataille de Poudlard, il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Ensuite, je sais seulement ce que mes visions m'ont montré : il était assis sur un trône dans une pièce sombre et des gens terrifiés se prosternaient tout autour de lui. Le reste, je l'ai compris par déduction : réaliser sa responsabilité dans la mort de ses amis et dans la destruction de son école ne l'ont pas laissé indemne… Une fois Voldemort tué, il s'est enfuie… mais son cœur était déjà rongé par les Ténèbres… Et ce que tout ceux qui connaissaient la vérité craignaient s'est produit !  
__-La "prophétie des Anciens"… ! s'exclama Dumbledore et il se mit à marmonner dans une langue étrange.  
__-« Celui par qui le sang du Seigneur noir coulera, sur son trône de Ténèbres régnera », traduisit Eilane.  
__-Ce n'est que le début de la prophétie, reprit Dumbledore, mais la suite concorde tout autant, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas à Grindelwald en fin de compte !  
__-Non, peut-être pas, en effet ! admit la Vélane.  
__Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire, méditant sur la signification de la prophétie. Comme Dumbledore ne reprenait pas non plus la parole, elle mit un terme au silence qu'elle avait du mal à supporter depuis quelques temps.  
__-Vous voulez que je vous suive en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes ici ?  
__-Il faut que tu reviennes… acquiesça Dumbledore. Si réellement nous avons vu juste et que Harry s'apprête à devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devrons tout faire pour l'en empêcher tant qu'il en est encore temps… Et tu es sûrement la seule personne qu'il écoutera !  
__-Vous vous trompez… Autrefois, peut-être, j'aurais pu le sauver… Mais maintenant…  
__Eilane ne termina pas sa phrase, des larmes envahissaient ses yeux et sa gorge serrée l'empêchait de parler.  
__-Ainsi tu vas le laisser sombrer, comme toi avant lui, comme Tom ?  
__Eilane jeta à Dumbledore un regard glacé et s'apprêtait à se retourner dans son lit afin de ne plus avoir le sorcier dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il reprit la parole :  
__-Je croyais que ce garçon importait à tes yeux ?  
__-C'est le cas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.  
__-Alors pars avec moi, et sauvons-le ensemble ! Seul, je ne ferais pas le poids !  
__-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Tous ceux que j'ai aimé dans ma vie… tous sont morts, les uns après les autres… Le seul moyen pour moi de préserver Harry est de rester loin de lui !  
__-Si je ne m'abuse, l'éloignement n'a pas empêcher ton enfant de trépasser ! fit remarquer calmement Dumbledore. Mais soit ! Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, reste donc ici, aveugle aux malheurs des autres ! Après tout, tu fais cela mieux que personne !  
__Il se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Eilane l'appela.  
__-Professeur, attendez !  
__Le sorcier sourit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et se tourna vers la Vélane qui s'était redressée dans son lit, le visage plus résolu que jamais, les larmes encore ruisselantes sur ses joues.  
__-Je viens ! se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter._

---

A plus de cinquante années de cette rencontre, bien loin de la Bretagne et de son temps maussade, bien loin de l'Angleterre et de ses soucis intérieurs, bien loin de Poudlard et de la chaleur réconfortante de ses murs, bien loin du dortoir des filles de Serpentard où la jeune Eilane dort d'un sommeil profond mais certainement pas paisible, à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de là, un drame se prépare..  
Mayann s'effondre soudain. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a trébuché sur la neige depuis leur arrivée dans cet endroit lugubre. Elle ignore encore pourquoi on les a amené ici, ni comment il est possible que deux sorciers de leur trempe ne puissent réussir à s'enfuir… Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est qu'ils n'en ressortiront pas vivants… Elle voit souvent les militaires escorter de nouveaux arrivant depuis le train… mais jamais personne ne fait le trajet en sens inverse, et pourtant, nombreux sont ceux qui ont disparus depuis qu'elle et son mari, plusieurs semaines auparavant, ont été forcés à franchir les barrières et les fils barbelés du camp d'Auschwitz.  
-Auf ! ordonne brutalement le soldat le plus proche. AUF ! crie-t-il à nouveau, tout en pointant son arme sur Mayann qui se relève difficilement.  
Il est devenu courant pour elle de se faire menacer par une arme… Une monotonie bien éprouvante ! Son seul réconfort, dans tout cet enfer, est l'espoir de retrouver Beren, la nuit tomber. Mais cet espoir vain ne se concrétise jamais : les hommes et les femmes ne sont pas "parqués" au même endroit ! Recroquevillée sur ce qui lui sert de lit, son coeur réclamant les paroles rassurantes de son mari, Mayann se concentre alors avec une émotion impossible à cacher sur le fait que si elle ne tient pas le coup pour elle-même, elle se doit au moins de le faire pour leur fille adoptive, Eilane, qui a encore tant besoin de leur affection.  
Mais malgré cela, Mayann, tout comme Beren de son côté, sait qu'elle ne reverra jamais ni l'Angleterre, ni la Bretagne dont elle est originaire, ni même celle qu'elle et Beren appellent maintenant leur fille, même si aucun de leur deux sangs ne coule dans ses veines.  
Pour quelle stupide raison ont-ils choisi, quelques mois auparavant, de faire le voyage jusqu'à Portsall, petit village entouré par les falaises de la Bretagne sauvage, où une de leurs amies semblait en grande difficulté ? Pour quelle autre stupide raison les allemands ont-ils débarqué, deux ou trois semaines plus tard, avec pour ordre exclusif de les arrêter et de les envoyer dans l'un de leur camp de prisonnier ? Pourquoi aucune magie n'a alors fonctionné contre ces soldats, comme s'ils étaient protégés par un quelconque contre sort très puissant ?  
Tellement de question restent en suspens qu'il est difficile pour Mayann de trouver le sommeil le soir venu… Bien sur, les conditions de vie déplorables n'aident en rien à se reposer ou à se sentir à l'aise… Elle ne risque pas d'oublier qu'elle est une prisonnière exilée et non pas une hôte de bonne compagnie.  
Soudain, sortant Mayann de ses pensées, des appels retentissent en direction des bâtiments. Elle ne comprend toujours rien à la langue Allemande et aucun soldat ne semble s'en soucier. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas. Beaucoup d'autres déportés ne parlent que leur langue maternelle. Lorsqu'un ordre prend trop de temps à être compris, les allemands perdent patience… certains se mettent seulement à parler plus fort, en affichant un air menaçant, mais d'autres, qui paraissent amusés par cette guerre, préfèrent immédiatement sortir leur arme et se débarrasser de ces prisonniers incompréhensifs… Mayann ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a vu la neige se tâcher de rouge… La plupart de ces militaires sont sans pitié, aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes ou les enfants.  
Au deuxième appel, elle décide de suivre d'autres prisonnières de sa section, qui semblent, pour leur part, avoir compris ce que l'on attend d'eux.  
Sans dire un mot, elles se dirigent en silence et en rang serré à l'intérieur de l'un des bâtiments où Mayann a déjà été amenée plusieurs fois auparavant pour les douches collectives.  
Sans la moindre pudeur, les Allemands les font se déshabiller puis les envoient dans deux grandes pièces similaires.  
Mayann est éreintée par les travaux forcés qu'on lui fait accumuler et ne serait pas réticente au contact d'une bonne douche bien chaude vu le froid qui règne au dehors. Mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la chaleur de la part de leurs tortionnaires… l'eau qui va les asperger sera, comme d'habitude, aussi glacée que possible !  
Les minutes défilent mais l'eau ne se déverse toujours pas des conduits prévu à cet effet. Les facultés de sorcières de Mayann, bien qu'étrangement inhibée depuis son arrivée dans le camp, lui disent clairement qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Pendant qu'elles attendent, les autres femmes, grelottantes de froid, se regroupent au centre de la pièce dans un effort vain pour se tenir chaud.  
Puis Mayann comprend, bien avant les autres, qu'elle ne ressortira pas de cette pièce vivante. Prise par un vent de panique, elle court vers la porte scellée. Il faut qu'elle essaie quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Elle tambourine la porte de toutes ses forces mais rien ne se produit. Elle tente de rassembler tout son courage et prononce la formule magique adéquat, mais encore une fois… rien… Elles sont prises au piège…  
Alors elle entend un bruit étrange, comme un souffle qui provient des conduits d'où devrait normalement sortir l'eau. L'air se charge d'une odeur nauséabonde, irrespirable. Dans un dernier effort, elle prononce une seconde fois la formule mais la porte reste tout aussi immobile. Elle sent avec terreur ses poumons se contracter sous l'effet de l'air qu'ils absorbent. Bientôt, elle n'a plus la force de respirer et s'écroule sur le sol, sans un souffle de vie, emportée par l'une des morts les plus atroce qui soit.  
Ailleurs dans le camps, au sein d'une pièce identique, Beren, son mari, vient lui aussi de succomber.

---

Eilane se réveilla en sursaut. Sur sa peau luisait une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes et ses membres secoués par d'incontrôlables tremblements. Sa respiration semblait irrégulière et saccadée.  
Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de se souvenir ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état. Tout revint à sa mémoire comme une gifle glacée : le camp, ses parents adoptifs, les menaces, les armes, les douches, la mort…  
Elle bondit hors de son lit, toujours sous le choc… Ce n'était qu'un rêve bien sur, mais il avait paru si réel ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle partit en direction du dortoir des garçons.  
Arrivée à la hauteur du lit de Tom, elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait profondément et hésita un instant à le réveiller, mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et elle ignorait vraiment à qui d'autre elle aurait pu se confier. Après avoir pris soin de fermer les rideaux derrière elle et de lancer un charme d'insonorité, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant que cela suffirait à sortir son compagnon du sommeil.  
Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit ses grands yeux turquoise.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Eilane.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux et elle éclata en sanglot. Tom se releva, l'attira doucement vers lui et la fit s'asseoir à ses côté. Toujours secouée de pleurs, elle se pelotonna sur le lit et posa la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon dans l'espoir de recevoir un quelconque réconfort. Quand enfin elle réussit à se calmer et à reprendre sa respiration, elle se mit à parler, aussi vite que possible, et elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans son horrible cauchemar. A la fin de ce pénible récit, Tom fit une grimace qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais évita tout commentaire.

---

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient partis prendre leur petit déjeuné, Tom avait préféré rester avec une Eilane déconfite, dans leur salle commune. Nagini dormait bien tranquillement dans sa boite, à côté de la table où ils s'étaient installés.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil ! fit remarquer Tom. Ce n'est pas digne de toi !!  
-Digne de moi ? Tom, j'ai rêvé que mes parents se faisaient massacrer ! Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? Organiser une fête ?  
-Tes parents adoptifs ! la reprit le jeune homme.  
-Ils m'ont élevée comme leur propre fille ! s'exclama Eilane en le fusillant du regard. Je leur dois tout. Ce n'est pas comme mon père qui a simplement violé ma mère avant de disparaître ! Eux au moins…  
-Ne parle de pas de ton père comme ça ! la coupa froidement Tom, dont les yeux semblèrent pendant un instant vouloir jeter des éclairs flamboyants.  
Dans sa boite, Nagini poussa un cri strident. De toute évidence, la conversation animée l'avait réveillée. Tom vérifia qu'aucun étudiant n'était encore revenu de la Grande Salle, puis souleva le couvercle.  
-Tu devraissssss écouter Tom… Inssssssssulter ton père ne te mènera ssssssssurement à rien, zézaya la femelle serpent avec un air de reproche, comme pour donner raison à son maître.  
Eilane la regarda abasourdie lui donner cette leçon de morale, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme…  
Après tout, ce moment n'était pas pire qu'un autre pour lui poser la question !  
-Tu savais que j'étais devenue une Fourchelang ? s'enquit-elle tout en se doutant de la réponse qu'il allait certainement lui fournir.  
-Oui, bien sur !  
-Et comment…  
-Lorsque j'ai fait apparaître cette marque sur ton bras, commença Tom en désignant le tatouage d'Eilane, j'en ai profité pour te donner ce don… Il se pourrait qu'il te soit grandement utile dans le futur ! rajouta-t-il mystérieusement. Ah au fait, avec cette histoire de rêve, j'ai faillit oublier de te prévenir… Grindelwald va faire ton initiation ce soir à minuit !  
-Une initiation ? Mais je n'ai jamais demandé…  
-C'est important et je te conseille vivement de venir ! dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Minuit ! Sois bien à l'heure !  
Et, sans rajouter un mot, il poussa la boite de Nagini dans un coin de la pièce, s'empara de son sac de classe et sortit, laissant Eilane, bouche bée, piquée au milieu de la salle commune.

---

-J'ai faillit attendre ! reprocha Tom alors qu'Eilane venait d'arriver dans le parc du château.  
-Il est à peine minuit, je suis à l'heure ! Et de toute manière, c'est pour m'éviter d'être vue que j'ai perdu du temps !  
Eilane en voulait tout autant à Tom pour son manque de sensibilité quant au cauchemar qu'elle avait subit que pour avoir décidé à sa place qu'elle devait rentrer dans les rangs des serviteurs de Grindelwald.  
-En quoi va consister exactement cette initiation au fait ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Tu verras ! se contenta de répondre le jeune homme tout en lui attrapant la main et en l'emmenant vers la forêt interdite.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans les sous-bois. L'air, qui pendant la journée se radoucissait de semaines en semaines, reprenait encore, à la tombée de la nuit, la fraîcheur propre à certains soirs d'hiver. Les deux adolescents suivirent durant de longues minutes un petit chemin sinueux qui déboucha finalement sur une vaste clairière où un ruisseau chantait son ode apaisante.  
Comme à leur première rencontre, les Ombres, d'abord à peine visibles pour Eilane, lui apparurent plus distinctement alors que ses yeux s'habituaient au peu de luminosité qu'offrait une nuit sans lune. Tom lui avait formellement interdit de se munir de sa baguette magique et avait lui-même laissé la sienne dans sa poche, ne l'utilisant même pas pour formuler un Lumos. Heureusement, elle avait toujours possédé une très bonne vision dans l'obscurité et ne craignait pas de se déplacer dans la pénombre.  
Grindelwald, paré de son habituelle cape rouge sang, se détacha du groupe que formaient les Ombres dans un bruit strident et s'approcha du couple. Tom ne lâcha la main de la jeune fille qu'à cet instant précis et, sans dire un mot, s'éloigna doucement d'elle.  
-Ainsi donc, tu es prête à passer l'épreuve de l'initiation ? demanda solennellement le mage noir de sa voix rocailleuse.  
La peau pâle de la Vélane blêmit encore d'avantage. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu se penser prête à quoi que ce soit, c'était Tom qui avait décidé pour elle du moment où elle devrait passer cette mystérieuse épreuve dont il n'avait rien voulu lui révéler.  
-Avant toutes choses, tu vas devoir être préparée !  
Eilane ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'entendait-il par là exactement ? Devait-elle prendre des sortes de cours ?  
Sans plus d'explications, Grindelwald s'écarta et deux Ombres s'approchèrent de la jeune fille avec une telle fluidité que l'on aurait dit qu'elles flottaient dans les airs. Seul le bruit strident qu'elles émettaient en se mouvant rappelait leur statut de créatures des Ténèbres.  
Une vive douleur, telle une brûlure, parcourut un instant le front de la jeune fille, faisant savoir que sur sa peau blanche était à nouveau apparut le croissant de lune des prêtresses.  
L'une des Ombres tendit à Eilane une large coupe remplie d'un étrange liquide doré. La jeune fille, méfiante, regardait l'objet avec réticence mais l'Ombre approcha la coupe de sa bouche et la porta à ses lèvres. Eilane n'en aspira pas plus d'une gorgée avant de se sentir tomber dans une état d'émerveillement soudain. Le contenu de la coupe avait un goût suave et sirupeux qui rappelait un mélange de miel, de liqueur de fleurs et de nectar de fruit. Plus que de provenir de la nature, il semblait avoir été puisé en elle, comme si la sève de chacun des éléments extérieurs s'épanouissait dans cette boisson aux reflets cuivrés.  
Jamais Eilane ne s'était trouvée aussi bien, aussi calme, aussi sereine. L'affreux cauchemar qui l'avait tant bouleversée le matin même était à présent loin derrière elle.  
Elle sentit des mains l'attirer vers un parterre douillet de mousse fraîche et l'allonger sur le sol. Elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité ! Tout lui semblait tellement parfait !  
Les Ombres détressèrent ses longs cheveux argentés et les laissèrent s'éparpiller librement. Elles dénouèrent ensuite le laçage de sa robe et dénudèrent la jeune fille. L'air frais souffla sur sa peau laiteuse, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que des mains qui, à présent, la lavaient et la massaient à l'aide de toute sorte d'huile naturelles aux parfums enivrants.  
Quand les Ombres eurent enfin fini, elles laissèrent Eilane seule, allongée sur l'épais lit de mousse, sans lui donner la moindre explication. Mais la transe qui durait toujours, rendait la jeune fille indifférente et elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.  
Lentement, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Ses facultés décuplées lui laissaient ressentir les vibrations de la terre et la fraîcheur de l'eau qui émanait de chaque pore des végétaux alentours telle un fluide vital coulant dans les veines de la nature et alimentant son pouvoir.  
Eilane se releva et, comme si son instinct lui dictait ce qu'elle avait à faire, se dirigea vers un petit puits délabré, en pierre blanche, qui trônait un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Elle s'agenouilla, s'accouda aux rebords froids et baissa la tête vers le fond. L'eau stagnante y miroitait tellement qu'on pouvait croire que toutes les étoiles du ciel pourtant couvert de nuage s'y reflétaient.  
-Concentres-toi, lui disait une voix douce et lointaine, ni vraiment masculine, ni vraiment féminine. Que vois-tu dans le "Puits aux âmes" ?  
Eilane tenta de se focaliser sur le fond du puits. Elle observa plus en détail le liquide qui y séjournait et n'y perçut que des tâches indistinctes tournoyant les unes avec les autres. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas plus à voir ?  
-Ne renonce pas ! ordonna la voix. Tu es une enfant des mystères, une fille d'Avalon, la dernière descendante des grandes prêtresses… Tu es la Déesse, tu possèdes en cet instant son savoir, sa puissance et sa sagesse.  
Et enfin, les images apparurent, d'abord floues, puis de plus en plus nettes.  
Eilane se vit elle-même se dessiner sur l'eau sombre du puits aux âmes. Elle ne semblait pas physiquement plus âgée, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé, et ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un noir de jais. Son front était paré d'une fine chaîne d'argent qui se terminait en croissant de lune bleu-gris. Elle portait une longue robe noire et ses cheveux étaient remontés. Autour d'elle, des hommes et des femmes se prosternaient par centaine.  
L'image se brouilla pour laisser place à une nouvelle. Malgré la transe, Eilane frissonna en découvrant ce que le puits lui montrait. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, à peine nouveau né, mais ses yeux mi-clos ne reflétaient aucune vie et le nourrisson semblait flotter, inerte, à la surface de l'eau stagnante.  
Presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette image s'évanouit, elle aussi. Un autre visage de bébé prit sa place. Cette fois-ci, l'enfant, auréolé de cheveux cuivrés, semblait rire aux éclats.  
Les images s'enchaînèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi heure et la dernière qu'Eilane vit représentait une barque en bois portant le corps d'une femme vers une île qu'elle ne connaissait pas, perdue dans une épaisse brume bleutée.  
Tout comme elle avait su par instinct qu'elle devait se diriger vers le Puits aux âmes, Eilane comprit que l'épreuve était à présent terminée.  
Elle se redressa doucement. Ses jambes étaient encore chancelantes mais sa conscience avait repris le dessus sur la transe dans laquelle elle avait été plongée.  
Tandis que deux Ombres l'enveloppaient dans un long drap blanc à la texture soyeuse, Grindelwald l'observait, une once de fierté dans le regard, comme si cela lui importait personnellement qu'elle passe brillamment l'épreuve.  
Autour de lui, d'autres Ombres semblaient se regrouper dans d'étranges chuchotements.  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! s'exclama Grindelwald alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui. Tu es digne de faire parti de notre communauté privilégiée, mon enfant !  
Eilane l'examina un instant, scrutant profondément son esprit mais elle s'aperçut à sa grande déception que rien ne semblait en émaner.  
-Tu auras du mal à me sonder, tu sais ! s'amusa Grindelwald. La légilimencie ne peut marcher que sur les humains ! Mais demande-moi plutôt ce que tu désires savoir !  
-Que sur les humains ? s'étonna Eilane. Voulez-vous dire que vous n'en êtes pas un ?  
-J'ai bien peur que non !  
-Dans ce cas, qu'êtes vous ? l'interrogea la Vélane, les sourcils froncés, un air d'incrédulité envahissant la blancheur de son visage.  
-Tu es toute aussi curieuse que Tom me l'avait décrit ! sourit Grindelwald. Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me demander ?  
-Non ! avoua Eilane dans un murmure.  
-Je m'en doutais ! Et si tu me permets, je vais t'éviter de gaspiller ta salive en me posant la question ! Oui, Eilane Dierna Snake, je suis ton père !  
La gorge d'Eilane se noua. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps à présent de la réponse que Grindelwald venait de lui fournir, mais l'entendre aussi abruptement la rendit nauséeuse.  
-C'est donc vous qui avez violé ma mère et qui l'avez tuée indirectement ! s'indigna-t-elle en haussant la voix.  
Tom accourut vers sa compagne, l'air alarmé.  
-Eilane, ne parle pas ainsi au Seigneur Noir ! lui ordonna-t-il.  
-Cela ne fait rien Tom… Non vraiment ! l'assura calmement Grindelwald. C'est vrai, Eilane, j'ai violé ta mère… Je voulais un héritier, le plus puissant qui soit, et Aélia, en tant que descendante des prêtresses d'Avalon, était une mère toute trouvée pour mon enfant ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée… non, ma fille, c'est _toi_ qui a fait cela ! Et avec brio je dois dire ! Déjà à la naissance, tu avais l'âme d'une meurtrière !  
Avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Eilane s'était jetée sur Grindelwald en hurlant.  
-Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Comment osez-vous ?  
Tom attrapa la jeune fille par les bras et l'éloigna de son père. Grindelwald éclata d'un rire froid qui résonna étrangement.  
-Une véritable furie hein ?! Il faudra apprendre à maîtriser ces sautes d'humeur, mon enfant ! Je suis certain que Tom y veillera !  
Il se retourna soudain, tandis que deux Ombres entraient dans la clairière, escortant un autre adolescent. Eilane n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les cheveux blonds platine et l'allure arrogante de Maximilius Malefoy.  
-Ah voila notre seconde recrue ! s'exclama Grindelwald de sa voix caverneuse. Nous sommes donc au complet. Mes amis, il est temps que nos deux nouveaux partisans découvrent vos véritables identités !  
Tandis que Grindelwald prononçait ces derniers mots, les Ombres semblèrent soudain devenir plus visible et perdre de leur translucidité. Eilane pensa d'abord que le ciel s'était dégagé et que la lumière de la lune permettait une meilleure vision. Mais un instant plus tard, comme le ciel restait désespérément couvert, le masque d'inconsistance des Ombres tomba totalement sous les yeux exorbités et les cris de stupeurs de Maximilius et Eilane.  
Les Ombres n'étaient rien d'autre que des hommes et des femmes cachés sous des atours de magie noire. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels hommes et femmes…  
Eilane reconnut, entre autre, Caïus Favour, bras droit du ministre de la magie et, un peu plus loin, Thésée Mcloane et Arnie Logan, plongés dans une grande conversation. La première était connue pour ses articles dans le journal "la gazette du sorcier", le second, quant à lui, était le chef de la clinique Ste Mangouste.  
Il s'avérait en fait que ceux que les gens appelaient couramment les Ombres n'étaient autre que la plupart des sorciers les plus influents de la communauté magique.  
-Vous voyez ! affirma Grindelwald en apercevant le regard éberlué des deux adolescents. Nous avons déjà le contrôle du monde des sorciers ! Nous pouvons sans mal influencer sur les médias et le ministère… Nous agissons déjà sur l'opinion publique sans qu'elle en ait la moindre conscience ! Très bientôt, le commun des magiciens sera à nos pieds ! garantit-il, un savoureux mélange de haine et de victoire dans sa voix grave.  
Tom, à quelques mètres de Grindelwald, n'arborait pas le sourire glorieux de la plupart de ses "collègues"… Dans son regard se lisait la même lueur meurtrière qu'Eilane y avait déjà vu lors de l'agression de Figus Grozieux.

---

Eilane, Tom et Maximilius avaient repris la direction du château tandis que les Ombres s'étaient à nouveau dissipées dans leurs déguisements magiques, avant de disparaître en même temps que Grindelwald.  
-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard ! se rappela Eilane dont les pensées trop nombreuses s'entremêlaient.  
-On ne le peut pas, approuva Tom. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer… Encore faut-il s'y connaître en magie noire, bien sur !  
-Alors comme ça, tu es la fille de Grindelwald ? demanda Maximilius, sans prêter attention à la conversation qui avait débuté.  
-Il paraîtrait ! admit Eilane avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Tu étais au courant Tom ? questionna Malefoy.  
-Bien sur que je l'étais ! Quand j'ai rencontré Grindelwald, l'année dernière, il semblait particulièrement heureux d'apprendre que j'étais élève à Poudlard ! Lors de mon initiation, il m'a parlé de sa fille… et m'a demandé de m'occuper de son apprentissage et de veiller sur elle.  
-Alors ce n'est en rien un hasard si nous sommes devenus proches ? demanda Eilane durement. Pourtant, si je n'avais pas été nommée préfète, tu ne m'aurais même sûrement jamais remarquée !  
-Eily… ça ne t'as pas paru bizarre, par hasard, d'avoir été désignée préfète alors que, malgré tes bons résultats, tu n'étais pas spécialement appréciée par tes camarades ?  
Eilane ouvrit la bouche, mais sa réponse ne dépassa pas ses lèvres. Bien entendu que cela lui avait semblé étrange, mais au vu de tous ces nouveaux renseignements, elle n'avait franchement aucune envie de satisfaire Tom en lui donnant raison.  
-Dippet est un bon directeur, continua Tom sans attendre sa réponse, mais il est légèrement trop facile à influencer ! Ce qui m'avait paru être un difficile challenge s'est résolu en quelques minutes et Dippet s'est retrouvé persuadé que tu serais sans nul doute la meilleure des préfètes possible pour les Serpentards !  
-Alors tout ce qui s'est passé… tout ça ne servait qu'à m'amadouer ? s'enquit sèchement Eilane.  
-Non pas tout, rit Tom. Jamais Grindelwald ne m'a demandé de te séduire ou de coucher avec toi !  
A ces mots, Maximilius émit un gémissement gêné que les deux autres préférèrent ignorer.  
-Bien que le Seigneur Noir devait très certainement espérer que cela arriverait, continua Tom. Sa progéniture au bras du descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux !  
-Mais…  
-Chut ! ordonna Tom en désignant une silhouette massive à l'orée de la forêt.  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda Maximilius à voix basse.  
A la morphologie de la silhouette, Eilane su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.  
-Hagrid, murmura-t-elle.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là à une heure pareille ? s'interrogea Tom. Vous deux, rentrez au château ! Je vais allez voir !  
-Je viens avec toi ! rétorqua Eilane déterminée à le suivre.  
-Non… Rentre !  
Eilane n'émit pas d'autre objection. Le regard furieux, elle prit le chemin de l'école accompagnée de Maximilius tandis que Tom partait à la poursuite de Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.

---

Arrivée à l'entrée du château, Eilane souhaita bonne nuit à Maximilius en lui expliquant qu'elle devait remplir ses fonctions de préfète et faire une ronde avant d'aller dormir. En réalité, elle tenait surtout à être encore dans les alentours lorsque Tom rentrerait.  
Tout à coup, des voix retentirent du haut des escaliers. Affolée, Eilane se cacha aussi vite qu'elle le pu derrière un gros pilier et retint son souffle, espérant que personne ne la remarquerait.  
-Je sais ce que vous pensez Armando, mais je serais tenté de croire également que vous préférez ne pas voir ce qui se trame sous vos propres yeux plutôt que de risquer de mettre en péril la réputation de votre école !  
-Albus, voyons, commença le directeur Dippet, rien de grave ne s'est produit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à présent ! Il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'angoisser outre mesure !  
-Et les agressions ?  
-Si vous voulez mon avis, Albus, il s'agit là d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût… Dans quelques jours, un élève va se présenter de lui-même avec l'antidote ! Il aura n'en doutez pas une longue période de détentions, mais il n'y pas de quoi paniquer tous nos collégiens !  
-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas constaté, Armando, ils sont déjà paniqués ! fit remarquer Dumbledore. Et je vous ai plusieurs fois fait part de mes inquiétudes quant à nos deux préfets de Serpentard !  
Eilane manqua de s'étouffer et dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour rester aussi calme que possible. Apparemment et à son grand soulagement, Dumbledore et Dippet ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendue.  
-Ce sont deux de nos meilleurs élèves, Albus, s'indigna le directeur Dippet. Et de toute manière, vous n'avez aucune certitude sur ce que vous avancez !  
-Je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver que Tom Jedusor est bien, comme je le soupçonne, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard… mais en ce qui concerne Eilane Snake, vous savez comme moi qui sont ses parents !  
-Sa mère oui ! Mais rien n'a jamais prouvé qu'elle ait bien été agressée par Grindelwald ! affirma Dippet.  
-Mise à part ce qu'elle a ensuite raconté dans le village où elle vivait…, le coupa Dumbledore. Un homme de haute stature, entouré d'une puissante aura de magie noire, dont les déplacements retentissent dans d'effroyables sifflements… Ça ne vous rappelle vraiment personne, Armando ?  
Dippet, le visage défait, semblait à court d'argument.  
-Et n'oubliez pas la prophétie ! rajouta Dumbledore.  
-La prophétie ? Oh vous vous parlez de la "Prophétie des Anciens"… celle qui dit quelque chose comme "celui par qui le sang du Seigneur noir coulera, sur son trône de Ténèbres régnera" ?  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Mais Grindelwald n'est pas mort, et personne n'est capable de dire qui pourrait le détrôner ! rappela Dippet avec bon sens.  
-Vous ne connaissez pas toute la prophétie, Armando !  
Mais lorsque Dumbledore s'apprêtait à en révéler le contenu, un craquement retentit dans les étages, attirant leur attention. Ils partirent tous deux en direction du bruit au moment même où Tom passait la grande porte d'entrée de l'école.  
-Tu en fais une tête ! s'étonna-t-il en apercevant Eilane, mortifiée. Alors tu veux savoir ce que Hagrid faisait dehors ? rajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux.  
-Pas maintenant !  
Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tom ne parut pas vraiment surpris ni contrarié et son attention ne se porta pas plus à la prophétie dont parlait Dumbledore qu'à ses doutes quant à son identité.

---

A la fin de cette même semaine où Eilane avait réussi avec succès son initiation auprès de Grindelwald, une session spéciale du club d'aide au devoir avait été organisée. Tom et Eilane en tant que préfets et membres du club, se devaient d'assister à la réunion afin d'aider autant qu'ils le pouvaient leurs camarades. Pourtant, lorsque Tom arriva dans la salle où la session devait avoir lieu, il n'aperçut Eilane nulle part.  
Il allait pour partir à sa recherche quand Hagrid s'approcha de lui timidement.  
-Tu ne diras rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il, les prunelles légèrement rougis.  
Tom ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe tout en lançant un regard vaguement hautain à Hagrid avant de ressortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Eilane se trouvait là, recroquevillée sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide, son corps bercé par un léger balancement continu d'avant en arrière. Sa main droite était serrée sur ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe et aux pieds de son siège se trouvait un morceau de parchemin froissé.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Tom.  
Mais Eilane ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. Elle ne parut même pas entendre le son de sa voix.  
Sans tenter d'obtenir d'avantage de renseignements de sa part, le jeune homme se baissa et ramassa le morceau de parchemin. Il le déplia avec précaution et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre manuscrite adressée à Eilane.

"_Miss Snake,_

_nous sommes au regret de vous apprendre que vos tuteurs légaux, Mayann et Beren Arhan, ont été déportés dans le camp de concentration d'Auswitch. D'après nos sources, un membre de la communauté magique aurait aidé les militaires Allemands lors de leur arrestation et soyez sure que nous feront tout pour le retrouver et l'appréhender. Il semblerait que Mr et Mme Arhan ait perdu la vie durant cette détention, même si cette dernière information n'a pas pu, vous l'imaginez, être réellement vérifiée. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande auprès de vos professeurs qui seront là pour vous soutenir durant cette difficile épreuve. Une copie de cette lettre leur a d'ailleurs également été envoyée. _

_Avec toutes mes sincères condoléances,_

_Mr Ignit Arrow, Ministre de la Magie_."

Tom ne dit rien. Il se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur la lettre, comme s'il voulait éviter une confrontation avec sa compagne. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.  
-Tout ça c'est de leur faute ! déclara-t-elle avec un calme étrange vu les circonstances. Ce sont les moldus qui ont fait ça !  
Tom leva son regard turquoise vers elle.  
-Je les ferait payer ! continua Eilane en haussant le ton. Ils doivent payer, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Tu m'aideras n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Pulsions

**Chapitre 9 : Pulsions**

-Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir ce que Hagrid faisait dans la forêt interdite le soir de l'initiation ?  
Eilane et Tom s'assirent sur deux confortables fauteuils, dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui se trouvait une fois de plus déserte. Leurs camarades étaient, pour la plupart, partis s'installer aux longues tables de la bibliothèque, plongés dans d'effrénées révisions… Pourtant, les examens ne commenceraient pas avant le début du mois de juin, et avril touchait à peine à sa fin.  
Tom avait préféré évincer le sujet "Hagrid" pendant quelques semaines, laissant à Eilane le temps de digérer la disparition de ses parents adoptifs. Étrangement, lui qui avait montré si peu de sentiment quant à l'affreux cauchemar de sa compagne, paraissait à présent compatir à sa douleur.  
La jeune Vélane ne parlait que rarement depuis la réception de la lettre du ministère, s'enveloppant dans une bulle de silence.  
Il lui semblait que plus personne ne la regardait de la même manière : les professeurs étaient devenus trop attentionnés et les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'agissait de cette manière dans l'optique de lui faire du mal, mais les voir s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort ne la rendait que plus amère.  
Elle avait la terrible impression d'avoir sauté d'un bond dans le monde des adultes. Tout ce qui s'était produit depuis sa rencontre avec Tom se bousculait dans sa tête, et à présent qu'elle avait perdu les seules figures vraiment stables qu'elle possédait dans ce monde étrange, elle regrettait avec tristesse l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant insouciante.  
Elle s'en voulait également de ne pas ressentir davantage de chagrin. Elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, elle n'en avait pas même eu envie. Son cœur s'était-il endurci au point de devenir aussi insensible que celui de son vrai père ?  
Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Grindelwald depuis leur dernière rencontre, et ne tenait pas à en recevoir de sitôt. Le même noble sang pouvait bien couler dans leurs veines, cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'éprouver de la répugnance pour cet homme !  
-Eilane ?  
La jeune fille leva subitement la tête vers Tom dont la voix l'avait sortie de sa torpeur. Il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, lui préférant de loin le surnom qu'il lui avait donné un jour sur le terrain de Quidditch et que lui seul employait.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu étais encore une fois ailleurs ! observa Tom d'un air sombre.  
-Désolée, balbutia Eilane.  
Il lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps de voir son esprit vagabonder sans qu'elle lui en ait donné l'autorisation !  
-Je disais donc, reprit Tom, tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que Hagrid fabriquait dans la forêt ?  
-Mais si voyons, acquiesça mollement Eilane.  
-Quand on l'a surpris l'autre jour, il était en train ramasser toutes sortes d'insectes qu'il fourrait dans une grande besace. Il a même pris un rat mort aussi.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait faire de tout ça ? l'interrompit Eilane les sourcils froncés, essayant tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à la discussion.  
-Ca, tu ne le devineras jamais ! s'amusa le jeune homme. Je me le suis d'ailleurs demandé aussi le soir-même… mais deux jours plus tard, j'ai vu cet abruti se promener près de notre salle commune, l'air inquiet, comme s'il dissimulait quelque chose. Je l'ai donc suivi en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer et j'ai découvert ce qu'il cachait : ce gros bêta élève une acromantula enfermée dans une boite à l'abri de l'un des cachots de l'école ! Lorsqu' il est ressorti de la pièce, je l'ai interpellé et quand il a eu comprit que je l'avais épié, il m'a supplié de ne rien dire à personne !  
-Bien… Très bien, marmonna Eilane.  
-Eily, dis-le si ce que je te raconte t'ennuies à ce point ! s'exclama dédaigneusement Tom.  
-Je… non… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?... Seulement savoir que Hagrid s'est trouvé un animal de compagnie n'est pas exactement la grande révélation à laquelle je m'étais attendue !  
-Tu veux rire ? s'étonna Tom. Il fait quelque chose de totalement illégal : les animaux dangereux sont interdits au sein de l'école ! Et nous sommes préfets, on pourrait facilement le faire renvoyer !  
-Pourquoi ferait-on cela ? interrogea Eilane qui se demandait si Nagini pouvait être considérée comme un animal dangereux.  
-Il ne mérite pas le rang de sorcier ! siffla Tom tout en haussant les épaules avec mépris. Ce n'est qu'un _hybride_ ! continua-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.  
En entendant ces mots, Eilane bondit de sa chaise, le regard furibond.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un "hybride" ? s'énerva la jeune fille, soudain hors d'elle. J'en suis une moi aussi, je te rappelles ! Une semi Vélane, au cas où tu aurais oublié !  
Tom ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant sa camarade s'emporter de la sorte. Il se leva à son tour.  
-Mais toi c'est différent ma belle ! murmura-t-il mielleusement en s'approchant d'Eilane.  
-Laisse tomber tes airs de charmeurs, Tom ! Ca ne marche plus avec moi ! bredouilla la jeune fille avant de lui tourner le dos.  
-Vraiment ? demanda ironiquement Tom.  
Il était à présent tout proche d'elle. Son souffle sur sa nuque la fit frissonner.  
-Sérieusement, tu ne ferais pas renvoyer Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle s'était retourné et fixait les yeux turquoise du jeune homme de son regard de bronze.  
-Tu ne liras rien en moi Eily… Grindelwald m'a appris l'occlumencie depuis longtemps, alors _arrête ça tout de suite_ ! ordonna Tom, adoptant un ton autoritaire. On croirait presque que tu as des sentiments pour cet abruti de demi-géant !  
-Rubeus Hagrid est un garçon extrêmement gentil, voila tout ! Lui au moins ne serait certainement pas du style à reprocher à quelqu'un d'être affecté par un rêve qui, en plus, s'est finalement révélé prémonitoire ! Il ne deviendrait pas non plus ami avec une fille simplement parce que celle-ci est la descendante d'un puissant sorcier ! s'emporta Eilane, haussant la voix.  
Tom leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.  
-Tu sais quoi, Tom ? continua furieusement la jeune fille. J'en ai assez ! Assez de tes sarcasmes, assez de tous tes mensonges, assez d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est avec moi que parce qu'on lui en a donné l'ordre !  
Elle se dirigea avec véhémence vers la porte du dortoir, Tom sur ses talons.  
-Tu iras dire à mon cher père Grindelwald que je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi ! Je suis toute puissante et vous feriez bien, autant lui que toi, de ne pas l'oublier ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une traite.  
Et alors que Tom s'apprêtait à lui attraper le bras pour la retenir, une immense onde électrique entoura la jeune fille et le bascula en arrière, l'empêchant d'approcher à nouveau Eilane.  
-Je croyais que tu avais besoin de mon aide pour te venger des moldus ? Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'ils ont fait à tes parents adoptifs ? demanda férocement Tom.  
Eilane, toujours protégée par le flot électrique, ne prit pas même la peine de regarder en arrière.  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Tom, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale qui détonna avec le timbre doux qu'elle utilisait habituellement, et je me mêlerai des miennes ! N'aies crainte, je m'occuperais sans problèmes des moldus et de leur sang de bourbe toute seule !  
Une nouvelle onde émana de la Vélane et se propagea à une vitesse si grande qu'en l'effleurant, elle projeta Tom contre l'un des murs de la salle commune.  
Lorsqu'il se releva, la porte du dortoir des filles s'était déjà refermée derrière Eilane. A nouveau, il se mit à sourire.  
Eilane, elle, ne souriait pas. En arrivant dans le dortoir, elle s'était affalée sur son lit, le poignet droit serré sur le pendentif que Tom lui avait offert pour la Saint-Valentin. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec Tom (si on pouvait appeler cela une dispute) et elle se sentait stupide à présent de s'être emportée de la sorte. Elle venait de lui dire clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui alors qu'elle savait bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était incapable de se passer de son soutient. Elle sentit de chaudes larmes couler le long de ses joues et en quelques instants, elle se mit à sangloter si fort qu'elle avait de la peine à reprendre son souffle.  
Elle n'était même plus certaines de savoir pour quelle raison elle pleurait : la mort de ses parents ? Sa dispute avec Tom qui allait sans doute se solder par une rupture ? Ou le fait qu'elle se sente vidée de toutes ses forces ?  
Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'elle s'entraînait à de nouveaux sorts, à l'abri des regards de ses camarades et plus encore de celui de Tom qu'elle soupçonnait, s'il s'apercevait de ses progrès, d'aller tout rapporter à Grindelwald. Pourtant, cet acte de magie qu'elle venait d'effectuer dans la salle commune, elle ne l'avait encore jamais tenté. Il lui était venu instinctivement, comme si elle avait su le maîtriser depuis toujours mais que son existence se trouvait trop enfouit au fond d'elle-même pour qu'elle en prenne connaissance. Sa colère l'avait certainement fait remonter à la surface de son être et elle l'avait utilisé sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.  
Éreintée, elle sombra, les yeux encore larmoyants, dans un sommeil aux étranges rêves peuplés de chiens noirs, de loups-garous et d'enfants aux cheveux roux.

---

Eilane resta enfermée dans le dortoir toute la journée et quand, le soir venu, les autres filles arrivèrent dans la pièce, elle fit mine de dormir et de ne pas les entendre.  
Le lendemain matin, elle se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour prendre son petit déjeuner, espérant ainsi éviter de croiser Tom dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et préférait devoir supporter sa présence seulement à partir de leur premier cours de la journée. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle l'aperçut, assis sur le même canapé qu'il occupait la veille lors de leur dispute, griffonnant dans son journal à l'aide d'une longue plume d'aigle.  
Pendant un instant, elle hésita à faire demi-tour, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, il avait rangé le petit cahier noir dans l'une de ses poches et s'était levé en la regardant.  
-Toujours en colère ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre émotion apparente dans la voix.  
-D'après toi ? lui lança Eilane d'un air de défi.  
-Dans ce cas…, commença Tom en haussant les épaules, …il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus rien à nous dire ! Du moins, tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'attitude !  
Les yeux d'Eilane s'embuèrent : et voila, ils y étaient !  
-Alors quoi ? C'est tout ? Ca s'arrête là ?  
-C'est toi, Eilane, qui a dit que tu en avais assez ! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié je suppose ? s'exclama Tom sur ce même ton monocorde qu'il utilisait depuis le début de la conversation.  
-On ne peut pas dire que ça semble beaucoup t'affecter ! remarqua Eilane avec tristesse.  
-Tu reviendras ! se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.  
-Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi sur de toi ?  
-Tu as besoin de moi, Eily… Nous sommes liés, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu es _à moi_ !  
-A toi ? Tu rêves ! cracha furieusement Eilane. Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à toi !  
Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant derrière elle chaque porte qui se trouvait sur son chemin.  
-Bien sur que si, répliqua mystérieusement Tom, à voix basse, en fixant le passage par lequel Eilane venait de disparaître, un sourire entendu étirant ses fines lèvres.

---

Cela faisait deux semaines complètes qu'Eilane n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à Tom. Elle avait déserté le club d'aide aux devoirs, prétendant qu'il s'en sortait tout aussi bien sans elle, et ne discutait avec lui que pour remplir sa fonction de préfète.  
Le mois de mai commençait tout juste et Eilane se sentait à la fois extrêmement malheureuse par la solitude qui l'enveloppait à nouveau (Maximilius, certainement sur ordre de Tom, ne lui parlait plus non plus) et anormalement libre.  
Les cours venaient à peine de se terminer ce soir-là lorsque Eilane entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle y passait de nombreuses heures depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre Dippet et Dumbledore. Elle avait déjà lu, sans grand succès, le contenu entier de la moitié des livres que s'y trouvaient : aucun ne traitait d'une quelconque "prophétie des Anciens". Celle-ci n'était pas même mentionnée une seule fois dans l'un des ouvrages que la jeune fille avait déjà parcouru.  
Elle s'empara de trois livres rangés tout au fond d'une étagère et tellement recouverts de poussière qu'ils devaient sans nul doute ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis des années, voir des siècles vu l'état de décomposition qu'offraient certaines de leur pages.  
Eilane les emmena jusqu'à la table où elle avait posé son sac de cours et entreprit de les feuilleter.  
Se plonger dans les livres était ce qu'elle aimait le mieux faire lorsque trop de soucis encombraient son esprit. La mort de ses parents l'avait poussée à se retrancher dans la lecture bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, ce qu'elle accomplissait avec plaisir, d'autant que, pour une fois, elle avait quelque chose de précis à rechercher.  
Si vraiment cette prédiction donc le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé à Dippet existait, alors il lui fallait la découvrir ! Après tout, il avait sous-entendu que la "prophétie des Anciens" la concernait et trouver exactement ce qu'elle augurait était devenu à la limite de l'obsession.  
Après un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, Eilane poussa un long soupir de découragement. Les textes contenus dans le livre devant elle semblaient tout aussi compliqués que ceux des ouvrages sur la magie noire emprunté par Tom dans la réserve et examinés des heures durant par les deux adolescents.  
Au moins, à présent, elle pourrait étudier à sa manière, pensa-t-elle amèrement alors qu'elle tournait les pages avec ennui.  
Le livre relatait des centaines de prédictions réalisés par les plus grands médiums de tous les temps, mais Eilane n'y trouva pas une ligne sur ce qui l'intéressait.  
Elle referma le volume avec mauvaise humeur. Il lui aurait été facile de requérir de l'aide auprès de Mr Hamelet, son professeur de divination, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il lui demande où elle avait entendu parler d'une telle prophétie. Après tout, elle était, d'après lui, l'élève la plus douée qu'il avait eu dans sa classe depuis longtemps. Il disait que même "le talentueux Tom Elvis Jedusor" (comme les autres professeurs aimaient à le surnommer) ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville dans cette matière. Eilane sourit triomphalement en revoyant le visage renfrogné que Tom avait arboré en entendant son professeur parler ainsi. Bien entendu, les ascendances de prêtresses d'Eilane jouaient en sa faveur, mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de se sentir fière d'avoir rivaliser, pour une fois, avec le meilleur élève de l'école !  
Elle tendit les bras vers les deux livres restant et hésita un instant entre "Pas de veine" de William Manus sur la couverture duquel on pouvait admirer le dessin d'une main géante, la paume ouverte, parcourue de veines violacées et saillantes, et "Médiums : qui sont-ils" de Maggy Psy, qui, de toute évidence, devait lister les plus grands devins existant dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Elle choisit finalement le second ouvrage qu'elle approcha vers elle en le faisant glisser sur la table. Il semblaient encore plus vieux et abîmer que celui qu'elle lisait jusqu'à présent et qu'elle poussa dans un coin pour faire de la place. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une étrange odeur d'encens s'éparpilla dans la pièce et il sembla à Eilane que du livre émanaient de doux chuchotements. Tentant de ne pas prêter attention à ce phénomène bizarre, elle commença à parcourir le volume. Il offrait une immense liste de sorcières et de sorciers ayant un jour révélé un présage, le tout classé par ordre alphabétique.  
Eilane se désintéressa rapidement des noms commençant par un « _A_ » et tourna les pages jusqu'à la lettre « _P_ », dans l'espoir vain d'y voir apparaître les mots "prophétie des Anciens". Mais, comme elle s'en doutait, tout ce qu'elle y trouva furent les noms de nombreux mages médiums !  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que ses yeux, fatigués par toute cette lecture, n'avaient pas remarqué au premier abord. Elle revint à toute vitesse sur la cinquième page des « _A_ » et lut le premier mot de la liste alphabétique avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche, stupéfaite. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi distraite ?  
Sur le papier jauni, l'auteur du livre avait tracé dans une écriture arrondie, à l'encre noir, le terme "Anciens", l'agrémentant d'une majuscule comme s'il s'agissait d'un nom propre.  
Eilane déchiffra à voix basse ce qui était écrit en dessous :  
-« _Les "Anciens" sont les plus grands médiums que la communauté magique ait jamais connue. On pense qu'ils existent depuis la nuit des temps, ce qui leur vaut cette appellation. Il ne s'agirait pas de sorciers, encore moins d'humains et ils appartiendraient au monde des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, peu de gens possède le pouvoir de les invoquer et il est donc difficile de connaître leurs origines et leurs véritables intentions. Ils sont également appelés "Puissances des Ténèbres", nom d'ailleurs plus communément employé._ »  
Sur la ligne suivante, un nouveau nom de sorcier commençant par un A était noté. Il n'y avait rien de plus.  
Eilane passa le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, à fouiller dans les livres, mais elle ne découvrit pas d'autres renseignements.

---

Eilane continua les recherches ainsi pendant tout le mois, oubliant presque de manger, de dormir ou de réviser pour les BUSE qui arrivaient à grand pas. Mais elle dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne trouverait pas plus d'explications sur "les Anciens" ou leur prophétie dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Du moins, pas dans ceux accessibles à tout le monde. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas lu que les "Anciens" portaient aussi le nom de "Puissances des _Ténèbres_" ? Si elle voulait en découvrir d'avantage sur eux, c'était dans la réserve qu'elle devrait continuer ses investigations. Malheureusement, les élèves de cinquième année n'avaient pas accès à la réserve, et malgré ses pouvoirs chaque jour grandissants, elle ne possédait pas le talent de Tom pour amadouer les professeurs.  
L'avant-veille du premier jour d'examen, elle attendit que toutes ses camarades se fussent endormies, puis se leva de son lit et, à pas feutrés, partit en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, elle sortit sa baguette magique et en alluma l'extrémité d'un _Lumos_ silencieux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : si un professeur la croisait dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, elle risquait de se voir punie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !  
Arrivée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux inscriptions de bienvenue écrite dans la roche et pénétra dans la vaste salle, se dirigeant directement vers la réserve dont les grilles fermées étaient maintenues par un énorme cadenas rouillé.  
Elle éteignit sa baguette d'un gracieux geste de la main et la fit disparaître dans la poche de sa cape. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin… La bibliothécaire, une vieille femme acariâtre et paranoïaque, n'avait sûrement pas oublié de doter le cadenas de nombreux contre-sorts afin d'interdire aux élèves l'accès aux livres prohibés. Mais Eilane n'était pas n'importe quel élève, elle disposait de pouvoirs que nul autre ne possédait et était persuadée qu'elle aurait même pu rivaliser avec les membres du corps enseignants. En effet, en plus de se plonger dans la lecture, elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis sa rupture avec Tom, de s'entraîner autant qu'elle le pouvait à maîtriser ses facultés et elle avait découvert émerveillée qu'elles étaient quasiment illimitées !  
Elle plaça les mains face aux grilles closes, sans les toucher, aspira profondément l'air et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté, des centaines de livres sur les arts obscurs s'offrant à elle. Quelques rayons de lune illuminaient la pièce, certainement pas assez pour permettre à la plupart des gens de lire les titres des nombreux volumes, mais Eilane, qui avait une bonne vision nocturne, préféra éviter de lancer un nouveau Lumos, craignant que la lumière ne la trahisse et interpelle quelqu'un.  
Elle s'empara d'un premier livre, puis d'un deuxième, avant d'entendre un bruit suspect provenir du fond de la bibliothèque. Elle se figea sur place. Un second bruit retentit et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite, elle se retrouva éblouie par la lumière d'une baguette magique.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ? lui demanda une voix familière.  
Le cœur d'Eilane, qui, quelques secondes auparavant, semblait s'être arrêté de battre, reprit son rythme normal.  
-Des recherches, Tom, voila ce que je fais ! répondit-t-elle froidement. Et toi ? C'est une habitude courante chez toi de venir dans la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
-Je t'ai suivie, avoua le jeune homme. Impressionnant le petit tour de passe-passe que tu as accompli pour entrer ici !  
Eilane ne répondit rien, elle venait de distinguer, illuminée par la lumière de la baguette que Tom tenait dans sa main, une dizaine de parchemins roulés, cachés dans le coin le plus sombre de la réserve.  
Elle posa par terre les deux livres qu'elle avait préalablement sélectionné et s'approcha pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Les parchemins étaient sales, jaunis et mangés par endroits. D'après leur état ils devaient être encore plus vieux que la plupart des livres poussiéreux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Eilane saisit le premier à la surface et entreprit de le dérouler. Il lui parut d'abord vierge mais soudain des mots se dévoilèrent, tracés dans une écriture qui paraissait officielle :

_« Annoncez le thème qui vous intéresse »_

Eilane relut le message à deux reprises, puis d'une voix tremblante, alors que Tom l'observait d'un air interrogateur, elle prononça :  
-"prophétie des Anciens"  
L'écriture disparut et pendant quelques instants, le parchemin sembla à nouveau vierge. Finalement, un titre apparut sur le papier et Eilane eut presque envie de pousser un cri de victoire, ce qu'elle évita toutefois, de peur d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que Tom.

_« Prophétie des Anciens »_

_« Archives du ministère de la magie, Département des mystères » _

Tom s'approcha le plus qu'il le put des grilles derrière lesquelles se tenait la jeune fille, le souffle haletant, tandis que, dans la même écriture officielle, s'inscrivaient les quatre phrases de la prophétie.  
Mais Eilane sentit son moral retomber sèchement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, de toute évidence, les "Anciens" ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais. Le texte était écrit dans d'indéchiffrables signes. Elle allait pour reposer le parchemin avec mauvaise humeur quand quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : les signes se transformèrent petit à petit et les phrases prirent tout à coup un sens.  
-Cet invention est ingénieuse ! Elle a même pu traduire ce qui était écrit ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toujours illisible !  
Eilane tourna ses grands yeux ambrés vers Tom, juste à temps pour apercevoir Myrtille qui les observait, médusée, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.  
-_Nox_ ! s'exclama Tom et l'extrémité de sa baguette magique s'éteint aussitôt, replongeant la salle dans la pénombre.  
Puis il pointa la baguette en direction de Myrtille et murmura :  
-_Petrificus Totalus !  
_La collégienne se raidit instantanément et s'affala sur le sol. Mais dans sa chute, elle avait attrapé l'une des statues de pierre qui ornait l'entrée de la salle et celle-ci se brisa de milles morceaux en heurtant les dalles de marbre beige.  
-Viens, Eilane, filons ! lança Tom à la Vélane en observant Myrtille d'un air dégoutté.  
Eilane ne se fit pas prier. Tout en tenant contre elle le parchemin magique, elle repassa de l'autre côté de la grille, par le même procédé magique qu'elle avait utilisé pour y entrer.  
Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le rouleaux n'était plus dans ses bras. Elle scruta la réserve et vit qu'il était de nouveau rangé avec les autres parchemins.  
-Eily, laisse tomber, on reviendra plus tard. Vu le bruit que cette idiote de Mimi Geignarde a fait en tombant, on aura de la chance si ça n'a réveillé personne !  
Eilane se résigna et suivit Tom. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Myrtille, la Vélane interpella son compagnon.  
-Attends ! dit-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune fille sur laquelle elle posa des mains grelottantes. _Oubliette_ !  
Puis, dès qu'elle eut lancé le sort d'amnésie, elle se releva et Tom la tira par la manche de sa robe. Dans l'obscurité, ils sortirent à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque, dévalèrent des myriades d'escaliers et se retrouvèrent enfin devant la porte secrète de leur salle commune, dans les cachots de Poudlard, le souffle court, mais la peur de se faire prendre disparue.  
Le lendemain, Eilane apprit que Myrtille avait été retrouvée dans la bibliothèque, paralysée par la peur, incapable de raconter ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qu'elle faisait là. L'infirmière l'avait examinée sous toutes les coutures, mais elle semblait en parfaite santé et avait donc pu immédiatement reprendre les cours.

---

Le premier jour de juin, l'effervescence arriva à son comble parmi les cinquième année : le temps était venu pour eux de passer leurs BUSE !  
Lorsque Eilane s'assit à la table des Serpentard ce matin-là, elle se contenta de jeter un regard envieux à la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. Son estomac semblait tellement noué qu'elle se sentait incapable de manger quoique ce soit.  
Un peu plus loin, Tom et Maximilius, quant à eux, discutaient à voix basse en prenant de copieux petit déjeuner.  
Trop stressée pour avaler ne serait-ce qu'un verre de jus d'orange, Eilane redescendit dans sa salle commune afin de prendre ses affaires. Elle se rendit ensuite en bas des escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, comme demandé par leurs professeurs.  
-Bonne chance ! lui souhaita Tom en la voyant arriver.  
-Merci, répondit cordialement la Vélane sans lever les yeux vers lui.  
Elle savait que si elle le regardait, il serait encore plus difficile pour elle de se concentrer durant les tests. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis l'escapade de la bibliothèque, deux jours auparavant, s'évitant autant qu'ils le pouvaient, et sa présence manquait atrocement à Eilane qui ne réussissait pas à combler sa solitude.  
Enfin, les élèves furent autorisés à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en pièce d'examen.  
Chaque épreuve devait se dérouler de la même manière : la matinée était consacrée à la théorie, et l'après-midi à la pratique, ce qui signifiait que les élèves devaient tous se présenter individuellement à un oral devant un jury envoyé par le ministère.  
Le premier jour, les cinquième années passèrent le test de divination et, à la fin de l'après-midi, Eilane su avec confiance qu'elle obtiendrait au moins un O dans une matière. La partie écrite avait semblé d'une grande facilité et l'oral s'était déroulé on ne peut mieux : elle avait prédit toutes sortes de choses qui se produisaient seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle en ait parlé. Les examinateurs avaient semblé enthousiastes !  
Vinrent ensuite les épreuves de botanique, d'astronomie, de potion et d'histoire de la magie.  
Si elle avait à peu près réussi la botanique et l'astronomie, il n'en était pas de même pour les deux autres : la potion qu'Eilane devait effectuer durant son oral avait adopté une étrange couleur violette au lieu de la teinte orangée attendue. Quant au test d'histoire de la magie, il n'aurait pu se passer plus mal : elle n'avait réussi à écrire que cinq lignes sur sa feuille, et encore, elle se demandait s'il se trouvait parmi ces lignes une seule information correcte. Il faut dire que l'histoire de la magie était sans nulle doute la matière qu'elle aimait le moins ! Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que le professeur Binns, qui la leur enseignait, avait succombé l'année précédente et continuait à présent de faire ses cours sous une forme fantomatique ? Il était, en effet, devenu encore moins passionnant qu'auparavant depuis son décès et sa transformation en spectre. (Ce qui n'était pas peu dire lorsqu'on savait que, de son vivant, nombres de ses élèves s'endormaient durant ses cours ! )  
Mais l'épreuve qui rendit Eilane la plus fière, fut celle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Elle avait tellement dépensé d'énergie à s'entraîner à la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs que le test lui parut d'une simplicité affligeante. Elle ne pouvait en être totalement certaine car, cette fois, les juges étaient restés impassibles, mais elle espérait vivement obtenir un second O dans ce domaine. Après tout, il s'agissait de la matière qu'elle aimait le mieux expliquer à ses camarades durant le club d'aide aux devoirs !  
Enfin, le dernier jour d'examen toucha à sa fin et Eilane ne fut pas mécontente de penser que les vacances ne se feraient plus trop attendre. Elle se sentait épuisée et n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir enfin se reposer… Elle souhaitais également rentrer chez elle, faire une sorte de pèlerinage en souvenir de ses parents. Elle espérait simplement que personne, en raison de son jeune age, ne l'en empêcherait !  
Elle monta se coucher rapidement, éreintée par tous les tests qu'ils passaient depuis plus d'une semaine et demi. Mais elle trouva sur son lit un petit papier griffonné.

_« Rejoins-moi dans le hall à minuit  
L.V. »_

Eilane fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir encore ?  
Un peu avant minuit, elle s'enveloppa dans une cape noire, prit soin de vérifier que tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir, et sortit de la salle commune sans faire un bruit.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en arrivant face à Tom.  
-On a un problème ! déclara-t-il mystérieusement.  
-Oh oui, et je crois même savoir lequel Tom… On a rompu… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire "_rompu_" ?… On est plus censé se donner des rendez-vous secrets dans l'école ! C'est fini tout ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille, consternée par ses propres paroles.  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! marmonna Tom entre ses dents.  
-Dans ce cas, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, plutôt que de me laisser dans l'ignorance !  
-Mimi Geignarde !  
-Et bien quoi Mimi Geignarde ? Tom, si tu as l'intention de jouer aux devinettes, on ne pourrait pas faire ça un autre soir ? Je te rappelle qu'on a passé des examens cette semaine et que j'ai l'esprit légèrement embrumé par toutes mes révisions !  
-Très bien ! râla Tom en jetant un regard noir à la Vélane. Dumbledore s'est aperçu que quelqu'un avait touché aux rouleaux de parchemins cachés dans la réserve ! Et maintenant, il veut faire parler Mimi et comme tu dois t'en douter, il lui sera facile de contrer un simple sortilège d'amnésie !  
Eilane le regarda effarée.  
-Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle finalement.  
-Grindelwald a un espion au sein du corps enseignant de Poudlard ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore ne se rend pas compte de la présence du mage noir ? Cet espion brouille les pistes bien sûr !  
-Si Mimi parle, si le sortilège d'amnésie est levé…, souffla Eilane, accablée, …elle va nous dénoncer et on sera renvoyés ! Elle nous a vu là-bas, Tom.  
-Voila, c'était ça, le problème ! acquiesça le jeune homme.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
-A toi de trouver l'idée, Eily ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour te défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prouve-le ! répliqua froidement Jedusor.  
Eilane réfléchit un instant. La solution, abominable et terrifiante, ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour lui venir à l'esprit. Une vague de nausée s'empara d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen !  
-On va devoir libérer le Basilic. Mais cette fois, il ne va pas seulement falloir qu'il la pétrifie ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, espérant qu'ainsi ses paroles sembleraient moins horribles.  
Tom sourit, une lueur de satisfaction traversant son regard.  
-Voila qui me parait fort judicieux ! Mais je dois admettre que te connaissant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu proposes une solution si radicale !  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant de moldu après tout, lui rappela Eilane, toujours dans un murmure, la gorge serrée en réalisant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une simple sang de bourbe. Ca m'est bien égal ce qui va advenir d'elle !  
-Dans ce cas, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attirer cette stupide Mimi Geignarde dans nos filets ! approuva avidement Tom, le bleu turquoise de ses yeux adoptant quelques secondes une teinte rougeoyante.

---

Deux jours plus tard, le 13 juin pour être exact, alors que l'année scolaire touchait à son terme, l'opportunité qu'ils attendaient arriva plus tôt qu'ils n'osaient l'espérer. Myrtille s'était une fois de plus disputée avec son amie, Olive, à propos de ses lunettes, et sanglotait comme une malheureuse dans le hall d'entrée. Eilane s'approcha d'elle, un air faussement bienveillant accroché au visage.  
-Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je passais là par hasard et je t'ai vu pleurer. Je peux t'aider ?  
Le hasard, bien entendu, n'était pour rien dans les déplacements d'Eilane qui avait épié Myrtille depuis le début de la journée.  
-Non, merci ! répliqua froidement la collégienne. Tu ne crois pas que j'ignore à quel point vous vous moquez tous de moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?!  
-Mimi… Euh, excuse-moi, je veux dire… Myrtille… Personne ne se moque de toi, je t'assure ! Cependant, si tu veux vraiment être mieux respectée, tu devrais arrêter de te lamenter pour un rien !  
Sa dernière phrase eut exactement l'effet escompté : Myrtille se mit à pleurnicher de plus belle et s'enfuie en direction des étages.  
Eilane détacha alors de son cou le collier que lui avait offert Tom quelques mois auparavant et le déposa dans la paume de sa main. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait, mais Tom avait dû lui répéter à au moins une bonne vingtaine de reprises son fonctionnement. Elle ne risquait d'ailleurs pas de l'oublier !  
Tout à coup, la chaîne du bijou commença à serpenter dans les airs avant de s'enrouler autour du poignet de la jeune fille. Son extrémité se planta ensuite dans la chair, au niveau de la veine, alors qu'Eilane émettait un gémissement de douleur. Enfin, le pendentif aux allures reptiliennes s'éleva au-dessus de la main de la Vélane et la bille rouge qui était sertie en son centre se mit à briller violemment.  
-Je t'écoutes Eily ! murmura mentalement Tom d'une voix froide et plus aiguë que d'habitude.  
-Elle arrive !  
Ils savaient tous deux avec certitude que si Myrtille partait se cacher quelque part, elle n'irait certainement pas ailleurs que dans le lieu qu'elle préférait pour geindre en paix : les toilettes du deuxième étage, celle-là même où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.  
-Je te rejoints ! pensa Eilane juste avant que la chaîne du pendentif ne libère son poignet meurtri.  
Elle grimpa à son tour les escaliers et retrouva Tom, piqué debout devant la porte des toilettes.  
-Elle est dedans ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer la première. Eilane obéit, la respiration précipitée, les jambes flageolantes. Tom lui emboîta le pas. D'un geste, il lui désigna le cabinet dans lequel Myrtille s'était réfugiée, puis il se tourna vers les robinets tout en prononçant les paroles en Fourchelang. La Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrit sous ses ordres et, toujours dans la langue des serpents, il appela l'animal meurtrier.  
Les murs se mirent à trembler autour d'eux. Eilane entendit avec horreur quelque chose ramper le long du large passage permettant d'accéder à la pièce secrète. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond en voyant le Basilic passer la tête par le tuyau et envahir les toilettes. Ses paroles terrifiantes prirent possession des lieux, ricochant contre les murs, résonnant aux oreilles de la Vélane :  
-_ Viens à moi…que je te déchires…que je t'écorche…que je te tue…_  
Eilane, épouvantée, eut l'impression de voir la scène suivante par les yeux d'une autre, comme si elle y était extérieure. Tout se passa très vite. Myrtille, sans doute intriguée par le bruit, ouvrit la porte de son cabinet. Le Basilic tourna la tête vers elle. La collégienne voulut crier mais n'en eut pas le temps, le serpent géant venait de la tuer de son regard assassin. Elle s'effondra dans un bruit affreux d'os rompus, ses lunettes se brisant également sous le choc. Dans le même temps, le Basilic, commandé par Tom, avait rejoint sa cachette dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
Les battements du cœur d'Eilane s'étaient terriblement accélérés. Elle s'efforça à respirer calmement afin de leur permettre de ralentir, mais ce n'était pas chose facile dans de telles circonstances !  
Elle s'approcha de Myrtille comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement endormie mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible.  
Elle était morte.  
Ses yeux encore ouverts avaient pris une teinte grisâtre et son regard était devenu vide et vitreux. De sa lèvre inférieur coulait un mince filet de sang frais, d'une couleur rouge vif, sans doute dû à une dent brisée durant sa chute. Son corps avait une étrange position, comme celle d'un pantin inanimé et balancé nonchalamment sur le sol. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, son cœur ne battait plus, plus aucun souffle ne sortait de ses narines.  
Eilane resta ainsi pendant des minutes, peut-être des heures. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait incapable de détacher son regard du corps de Myrtille. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle en était terrifiée ou fascinée, ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est qu'elle venait d'être complice d'un meurtre et que dans cet instant presque surnaturel, cela ne la touchait pas plus qu'autre chose.  
Tom, la sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, agrippa son poignet avec une telle force qu'elle ne put l'empêcher de la tirer à lui. Eilane fut parcourue d'un frissonnement en voyant son visage : un sourire malfaisant s'affichait sur ses lèvres et ses pupilles, teintées de rouge, brillaient d'un désir bestiale.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il la poussa sauvagement vers la lavabo où il la força à s'accouder, l'obligeant ainsi à observer le cadavre de leur victime qui se reflétait dans la glace face à laquelle elle se trouvait.  
D'un geste brutal, Tom, derrière elle, lui retira ses sous-vêtements et tout en la frôlant, se déshabilla à son tour.  
-Tom, arrête, je t'en pris ! l'implora Eilane, dont le regard ne pouvait à nouveau se défaire du corps de Myrtille.  
Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.  
En le sentant s'introduire entre ses reins, sans préliminaires et avec toute la férocité dont il savait faire preuve, Eilane eut une sursaut de surprise, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Affolée, elle voulut se débattre mais il la maintint avec force contre le lavabo.  
-Laisse-moi faire…, murmura-t-il d'une voix de dément. Tu auras beau tenter de te libérer avec toute la conviction possible, tu ne pourras pas nier longtemps que ce que nous venons d'accomplir t'as émoustiller au plus haut point, ma belle !  
-Non, tu te trompes, murmura-t-elle.  
Au fond d'elle-même pourtant, elle savait avec dégoût qu'il avait raison. Mais comment admettre qu'elle avait aimé regarder Myrtille rendre son dernier soupir, qu'elle y avait pris un plaisir pervers et que maintenant elle brûlait d'un désir tout aussi sauvage que celui qui animait son amant ? Non, elle ne pouvait décemment accepter tout cela !  
Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Eilane.  
Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de forcer Tom à se retirer mais il resserra autant que possible son étreinte et s'enfonça plus loin en elle, amplifiant la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti dans les premiers instants.  
Résignée, elle abandonna la bataille et, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cadavre de Myrtille, laissa Tom aller et venir férocement entre ses reins. Sans disparaître totalement, la peine s'estompa un peu jusqu'à devenir supportable et laissa place à des déferlantes de plaisir. Eilane se cambra bientôt d'avantage, invitant son amant à la pénétrer plus profondément. Elle s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur jouissive la traverser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir de délectation.  
-Je savais que tu adorerais être brusquée ! s'exclama Tom sadiquement tout en lui attrapant violemment les cheveux, ce qui arracha à la jeune fille une nouvelle plainte. Te faire dominer, voila ce qui tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ma belle !?  
Eilane ne dit rien, mais le regard brûlant qu'elle offrit au reflet de Tom dans le miroir suffit à répondre à sa question. Il éclata d'un rire glacial et victorieux avant de se retirer.  
-Ca te plaît de la regarder, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux d'Eilane se reposer sur la dépouille de Myrtille.  
Il la retourna brusquement et la poussa à s'asseoir sur le lavabo, le dos collé contre la glace dans laquelle elle observait quelques instants plus tôt. Les doigts du jeune homme forcèrent l'entrée de son intimité et remuèrent à l'intérieur avec brutalité.  
-Contemple-la bien, Eily. N'en perds pas une miette. C'est ton œuvre ma belle, sois en fière ! dit-il en désignant le corps de Myrtille.  
Eilane détourna les yeux quelques secondes du cadavre et les plongea dans le pourpre de ceux de Tom. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune parole pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle désirait. Il retira ses doigts et, avec une brutalité plus puissante encore que celle dont il avait fait preuve auparavant, il s'introduisit en elle aussi profondément et violemment que possible. Elle hurla de satisfaction et de souffrance confondue en sentant avec ivresse les chairs de son intimité se meurtrir. En cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'exciter d'avantage que la douleur qui émanait de chaque mouvement bestial de Tom. D'un geste brusque, il brisa en mille morceau le miroir qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et plaqua la jeune fille contre les débris de verres encore accrochés au mur, coupant la peau pâle de son dos, faisant jaillir son sang qui s'écoula le long de ses hanches. Elle se sentait chavirer. Elle savait que les blessures que Tom venait de lui infliger étaient profondes mais elle ne désirait qu'une chose, aller jusqu'au bout de leurs fantasmes, quoi qu'il puisse lui coûter.  
Tandis qu'il continuait à mener en elle une danse frénétique, la main droite du jeune homme passa sous les cuisses de sa maîtresse et s'aventura entre ses reins, glissant dans le sang qui s'échappait toujours des plaies de son dos. Leurs bouches se collèrent dans un baiser effréné auquel Eilane mit fin en mordant profondément la lèvre de son amant.  
Il jouit dans un dernier coup sec, ses doigts la pénétrant toujours. Elle jeta un ultime regard au corps inerte de leur proie et sentit la jouissance monter également en elle. Ses cris résonnèrent contre les murs des toilettes tandis que Tom la contemplait avec satisfaction s'abandonner aux plaisirs malsains qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir.  
Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant de lever sa baguette magique vers elle et de jeter un sortilège de soin, ce dont Eilane le remercia mentalement.  
-Viens, mieux vaut ne pas rester plus longtemps ici, nous n'avons déjà que trop traîné ! s'exclama Tom dont les yeux avaient repris leur couleur turquoise.  
Elle acquiesça et ils s'enfuirent des toilettes, laissant le corps inerte derrière eux.  
Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que la dépouille de Myrtille fut découverte par Olive, sa meilleure et seule amie, alors qu'elle partait à sa recherche…

---

_A plus de cinquante années de là, Eilane, accompagnée de Dumbledore, posait une nouvelle fois les pieds sur le sol anglais. Elle avait vainement espéré ne plus jamais revenir dans ce pays d'où provenaient les pires souvenirs de sa vie, et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle prit dans ses bras Hagrid, venu les accueillir. Après de brèves retrouvailles, ils s'en allèrent tous trois en direction de l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Une nouvelle guerre s'apprêtait à commencer…_


	10. La roue tourne

**Chapitre 10 : La roue tourne**

_« Rien ne fut jamais plus comme avant depuis cette terrible soirée du mois de juin, ni pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre.  
__En participant à l'assassinat de Myrtille, surnommée à juste titre Mimi Geignarde par ses camarades, j'avais ouvert la voie sur laquelle je m'apprêtais à sombrer inexorablement.  
__Alors qu'en dehors de l'univers magique, les désillusions de la guerre ne cessaient d'accabler le monde Moldu, le collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard vivait ses heures les plus funestes.  
__Après la découverte du corps, le directeur Dippet, horrifié, s'était cloîtré dans son bureau, acceptant à peine de rencontrer les parents de la défunte. Dumbledore, lui, ne cessait de jeter de suspicieux regard sur moi et sur Tom chaque fois qu'il nous croisait dans les couloirs, comme s'il se doutait de notre implication. Tom ne semblait pas animer de quelconques remords, il parlait de Mimi Geignarde comme d'un lointain souvenir et avait même osé aller jusqu'à présenter ses condoléances à sa mère éplorée. Quant à moi, je crois que ce fut à ce moment précis que je quittai définitivement le monde de la raison. Même si je restais consciente, je me sentais rongée de l'intérieur par un feu violent et dévastateur. Bien que je n'eusse pas à proprement parlé commis le meurtre, j'en étais devenue l'instigatrice, et cela me détruisait lentement.  
__Puis enfin, Dippet se décida à écouter son collègue Albus Dumbledore, et dût admettre, horrifié, l'idée que l'école ne s'avérait plus sure pour qui que ce soit, que ses élèves qu'il croyait si innocent étaient à présent menacés.  
__S'il avait su à quel point il se trompait sur certaines choses… S'il s'était douté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que les deux meurtriers qu'il détestait si avidement à cet instant, évoluaient sous ses yeux et se trouvaient être ses deux plus brillants élèves, ceux qu'il préférait parmi tous, ceux dont il était le plus sur de leur prétendue innocence !  
__Mais on ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir… Et Dippet n'était pas prêt à accepter une telle réalité même si on lui avait mis toutes les évidences prouvant notre culpabilité sous les yeux… Le beau monde limpide et pure qu'il s'était forgé telle une forteresse rassurante ne pouvait s'écrouler ainsi autour de lui. _

_---_

_Peu de temps après la mort de Myrtille, Dumbledore, dans son rôle de directeur adjoint, prit la lourde décision d'avertir l'ensemble des élèves de la probabilité que l'école ferme définitivement ses portes, pour leur protection. La plupart des collégiens accueillirent la nouvelle avec un mélange de soulagement et de mélancolie, mais pour Tom, cette annonce s'avérait équivalente à une douche glacée. Poudlard était le seul lieu où il aimait vivre, celui où il avait prévu de passer ses vacances d'été, l'école ne pouvait pas fermer. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un à accuser à sa place, un bouc émissaire. Je me suis souvent demandé depuis pourquoi il ne m'avait pas choisie, moi qui me trouvait réellement sur les lieux, moi qui avait proposé l'idée de ce meurtre, mais de toute évidence, son esprit machiavélique avait décidé d'une autre solution à ce problème.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent l'assassinat de Myrtille, Tom se rendit auprès d'Armando Dippet sous prétexte de vouloir discuter des vacances avec lui. Il dénonça alors Hagrid, prétendant que son acromantula était le monstre qui avait agressé tous ces enfants, et qui, finalement, avait choisi de tuer l'un d'eux. Avec son regard d'ange et son sourire charmeur, Tom ne mit pas longtemps à convaincre le directeur de Poudlard… Comment ce dernier aurait-il pu ne pas faire confiance à ce pauvre orphelin si talentueux qu'était Tom Jedusor ?  
__Jamais Tom n'avait apprécié Hagrid… Pire encore, il le jugeait indigne de faire parti des sorciers, tout comme les enfants de Moldu, ceux que j'ai moi-même autrefois appelés Sang-de-Bourbe. Aussi ce fut avec peu de surprise que j'appris l'identité de celui qu'il avait choisi d'accuser.  
Personne ne s'offusqua à l'idée que Hagrid puisse être un assassin… Personne, sauf le professeur Dumbledore.  
__S'il possédait une quelconque confiance en Tom jusqu'à ce moment là, celle-ci disparut totalement après la dénonciation. Dumbledore semblait persuadé de la culpabilité de Tom et, je suppose, également de la mienne.  
__Plusieurs membres du ministère se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'école, prêts à emmener Hagrid aussi loin que possible de Poudlard. Mais, à mon grand soulagement, moi qui avait un jour considéré le demi géant comme mon ami, Dumbledore s'opposa véhément à cette solution.  
En fin de compte, les membres du ministère abdiquèrent, acceptant l'idée que Hagrid demeure à l'école, sous haute surveillance. Ils refusèrent toutefois catégoriquement de le laisser réintégrer les cours, brisant en deux sa baguette dans un craquement sinistre, sous ses yeux embués.  
__Tom obtenait, une fois de plus, ce qu'il souhaitait : l'école ne fermerait pas ses portes durant l'été.  
__Hagrid fut recueilli par le garde chasse de Poudlard et en devint l'apprenti. Plus jamais il ne m'adressa la paroles jusqu'à la fin de mes études, pensant que j'avais tout autant que Tom voulu le faire renvoyer. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer que jamais je n'avais souhaité la destruction de sa baguette magique mais que malgré tout, j'étais coupable du crime dont on le soupçonnait ? En aucun cas je ne me serais sentie capable de lui dire la vérité et je pensais sincèrement qu'elle disparaîtrait avec moi tant tout cela me troublait encore. Au moins une fois par nuit, je me réveillais en sueur, les yeux embués de larmes, le front brûlant, toujours prisonnière du même cauchemar, le regard vitreux de Mimi Geignarde encore à l'esprit. _

_---_

_  
La veille des grandes vacances, le corps enseignant de Poudlard décida d'organiser une cérémonie funèbre en l'honneur de Myrtille. Peu d'élèves en furent réellement touchés. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était quelqu'un d'apprécié dans l'enceinte du château. La plupart des collégiens ne la connaissaient même pas ou simplement de réputation… Et quelle réputation ! Qui allait véritablement se plaindre de voir les gémissements de la fille la plus pleurnicharde de l'établissement disparaître à jamais ? Certes, tous les élèves avaient été terrifiés par le meurtre, mais peu d'entre eux pleuraient la défunte ! Seule son amie, Olive Hornby, sembla réellement émue par la cérémonie, peut-être parce que c'était elle qui avait eu l'infortune de retrouver le corps inerte de Myrtille dans les toilettes dévastées de second étage, ou peut-être parce qu'elle prétendait à présent se faire hantée par son fantôme.  
Si cette dernière révélation m'inquiéta, de peur que le spectre de Myrtille ait pu, en se matérialisant, voir l'identité de ses assassins, Tom, lui, ne parut pas trouver là de quoi paniquer. Il affirma un soir avec conviction qu'il fallait un certain temps pour qu'un fantôme se créé après la mort de quelqu'un. Connaissant l'étendue du savoir de Tom, je me sentis rassurée et ce sujet ne me tourmenta plus.  
__Nous continuions à nous parler Tom et moi, mais nos relations restaient extrêmement tendues depuis la dispute qui avait causé notre rupture avant les examens. Même si je ne nous considérais plus comme un couple et que je n'attendais plus de lui l'affection que j'avais osé espérer dans les premiers temps de notre relation, le souvenir de l'étreinte sauvage qui nous avait réuni le soir de la mort de Mimi Geignarde ne cessait de me rappeler à quel point j'étais enchaînée à lui par ces désirs qu'il faisait si facilement naître en moi. J'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de fuir la caresse de ses mains en espérant ainsi me défaire de cette étrange dépendance qu'il me faisait ressentir. _

_---_

_Puis le mois de juin arriva enfin à son terme et les élèves purent partir en vacances sous un soleil rayonnant.  
J'avais réussi à obtenir un accord ministériel me permettant de rentrer dans la maison de mes parents pour quelques semaines, avant de finir mes vacances au château. Ce fut donc le cœur gros que je pénétrai dans l'ancienne bâtisse après plusieurs longues heures de voyages. Rien n'avait changé là-bas, comme si la maison se trouvait à jamais figée dans la même éternité que celle qui avait emprisonné mes parents adoptifs. Les jours dans cet endroit autrefois familier passèrent à une vitesse étrange, parfois trop rapide et parfois si lente que je ressentais la désagréable impression d'étouffer entre les murs de pierre qui se tenaient debout, inébranlable, autour de moi.  
Bien que le ministère semblait à présent persuadé de la mort de mes Mayann et Beren, aucun corps n'avait encore été rapatrié jusqu'en Angleterre et je commençai à me faire à l'idée que je n'aurai sans doute jamais l'occasion de leur offrir un enterrement décent. Aussi je décidai de convier les gens du village qui les connaissaient le mieux à une commémoration privée en leur souvenir. Des cierges furent allumés, des paroles de réconfort prononcées, puis enfin, une stèle fut dressée à leur mémoire dans le cimetière du village au pieds de laquelle je pus déposer le bouquet de rose blanche que je désirais leur offrir, symbole de mon amour d'enfant pour eux, le seul amour pur que j'avais jamais ressenti depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.  
__Penser en vivant cet événement si difficile que mon vrai père se trouvait en réalité être le pire monstre qui puisse exister n'arrangeait rien à mon tourment. J'aurais donné tant de choses pour me retrouver un an plus tôt, avant que ma vie ne change si brusquement. Si j'avais su tout ce que cela devait impliquer, j'aurais refusé l'insigne de préfète que j'avais reçu injustement. Mais à présent il était bien trop tard, cette jeune fille frêle et innocente qui avait un matin découvert l'insigne dans son enveloppe de Poudlard n'existais plus. Elle était désormais devenue une criminelle.  
Tout en songeant sombrement à cela je ne cessais de me dire que ma condition me permettait à peine d'avoir du chagrin pour ces gens si bons qui avaient toujours pris soin de moi comme de leur propre fille. Le pire en fin de compte était peut-être que cette cérémonie avait eu pour effet d'effacer certains de mes remords par rapport à mon crime : la mort avait emporté mes parents adoptifs à cause de la folie des Moldus et de leur guerre absurde et je souhaitais avidement, férocement, le leur faire payer, même si pour cela, je devais, moi aussi, sombrer dans la folie meurtrière !  
__Je ne pus demeurer plus longtemps dans la maison de mes parents dont les souvenirs écorchaient douloureusement ma mémoire et deux semaines et demi après mon arrivée, j'envoyai une lettre à Poudlard pour annoncer mon retour imminent. Je fus surprise de recevoir la réponse de la main d'Albus Dumbledore plutôt que de celle du directeur Dippet mais le professeur de métamorphose semblait avoir décidé de séjourner dans le château durant les vacances d'été. Ce ne fut que plus tard que je me demandai s'il n'avait pas fait ce choix afin de garder un œil sur Tom dont il se méfiait chaque jour d'avantage depuis l'accusation de Hagrid._

_---_

_Je revins donc à Poudlard grâce à la poudre de cheminette et fus heureuse d'y retrouver une sérénité qui n'y régnait plus depuis la mort de Mimi. Le château était presque vide, seul Tom et quelques professeurs en arpentaient les couloirs. Dehors le soleil se reflétait sur le lac au reflet doré et la végétation devenait toujours plus luxuriante. Tom m'accueillit sans grand enthousiasme comme si je venais perturber ses plans diaboliques, mais il m'invita tout de même à rester souvent avec lui dans la salle commune, chose que j'appréciai vivement en raison de la trop grande solitude qui m'avait accablée durant les vacances !  
__Le mois d'août se passa calmement, Tom et moi ne nous disputions plus et réussissions même à avoir des conversations calmes et réfléchies. Il m'expliqua que Grindelwald avait choisi de mener une grande attaque durant octobre, près de Londres, dans un quartier Moldu, et à ma grande surprise, je m'entendis lui répondre sans le moindre trouble qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne nouvelle.  
__Pour notre part, nous entretenions le projet de retourner dans la bibliothèque. Savoir que la prophétie des Anciens me concernait mais ne pas en connaître le contenu devenait de plus en plus frustrant. Tom paraissait aussi avide que moi de découvrir ce qu'elle annonçait et je soupçonnais Grindelwald d'y être pour beaucoup. Pourtant quand il me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin d'allier nos pouvoirs pour voler le rouleau magique, j'acceptai son aide avec joie.  
__Le soir suivant nous nous levâmes donc en pleine nuit, priant pour que les professeurs dorment profondément dans leurs appartements et nous dirigeâmes vers la grande bibliothèque de l'école, bien décidés à franchir une seconde fois les portes grillagées de la réserve interdite. Malheureusement, je m'aperçus avec désarroi que je venais de perdre ma dernière chance d'apprendre le contenu de la prophétie : quelqu'un avait jugé bon de déplacer les rouleaux dans un endroit inconnu. Nous ne nous interrogeâmes que peu de temps sur l'identité de la personne qui les avait dissimulé : le professeur Dumbledore savait que quelqu'un essayait de les voler !  
__Dépitée, je rentrai dans la salle commune des Serpentards accompagnée par les injures à l'encontre de Dumbledore que Tom formulait à voix basse tandis que nous arpentions les couloirs de Poudlard. Si Tom avait entretenu à une époque une quelconque estime pour Albus Dumbledore, elle s'était à présent tout aussi évanouie que la confiance du professeur de métamorphose en nous deux !_

_---_

_Les derniers jours de vacances se vécurent dans un joyeux désordre. Les elfes de maison passaient tant de temps à nettoyer le château qu'il était devenu coutumier de les croiser dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la journée, tandis que l'on pouvait aisément entendre les professeurs, heureux de bientôt recommencer leurs enseignements, fredonner de plaisants petits airs de musique. Même Dippet paraissait avoir enfin digéré les évènements du mois de juin et se promenait, le regard ravi dans le parc de l'école, toujours inondé de soleil. Tom, lui aussi, montrait son contentement à reprendre les cours : s'il devait se trouver une chose que Tom appréciait par-dessus tout, il s'agissait sans nul doute des études !  
__La veille de la rentrée, nous découvrîmes sur une table de la salle commune les résultats de nos examens… Tom fut ravis de m'annoncer qu'il avait obtenu des O dans toutes les matières… Pour ma part, j'avais presque tout réussi également, même si mes notes n'étaient pas aussi excellente que celle de Jedusor : je n'avais remporté que deux O, le premier en Divination et le second en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je n'avais pas aussi mal réussi l'épreuve de Potions que je le croyais mais, à mon grand désespoir, je m'étais vue affligée d'un D à celle d'Histoire de la Magie.  
__Le lendemain, les élèves arrivèrent en rangs serrés et je m'aperçus avec stupeur, en observant les carrioles qui les acheminaient jusqu'au château, que de grands chevaux reptiliens aux ailes sombres les tiraient. Je n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la race à laquelle ils appartenaient : il s'agissait de Sombrals !  
__Je me souvenais que ces animaux possédaient la particularité de n'être vu que par certaines personnes et je compris avec dégoût la raison pour laquelle je ne les avais jamais remarqué auparavant alors qu'à présent je pouvais les admirer sans problèmes : depuis l'été précédent, j'avais vécu nombre de choses traumatisantes, la dernière en date étant la mort de Myrtille. J'avais assisté à sa mort et regardé la vie quitter son corps inerte ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour voir les Sombrals !  
__Le soir, au banquet, l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard dût faire un constat des plus alarmant : en comparaison des autres années, le nombre d'élèves avait extrêmement diminué. Plusieurs parents, sans doute à cause de l'agression de Myrtille, préférèrent ne pas renvoyer leurs enfants étudier au collège de sorcellerie. Le nombre de nouveaux également s'annonçait peu élevé et le choixpeau eut vite fait de les répartir ! Parmi eux se trouvait une certaine Erin Lestranges que Tom observa avec des yeux de loups ayant repéré sa proie lorsque le choixpeau l'envoya sans hésiter à Serpentard et qu'elle s'assit non loin de nous.  
__Les cours reprirent le lendemain et je fus heureuse de m'apercevoir que je n'avais en rien perdu cette soif de savoir qui m'animait à chaque rentrée des classes.  
Septembre passa comme une flèche et octobre avec lui. Alors que le mois touchait à sa fin, je scrutai la une des journaux dans la perspective d'une annonce concernant l'attaque commanditée par mon père. Ce fut seulement le premier novembre que je lus enfin en grande lettre majuscule le gros titre que j'attendais : une vingtaine de Moldus avaient trouvé la mort à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée du ministère de la magie et les autorités avaient eu vite fait de trouver en Grindelwald et ses serviteurs les parfaits accusés.  
__Tom m'invita le soir même dans une pièce connue sous le nom de salle sur demande et qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de l'endroit que l'on désirait le plus, afin de fêter l'évènement. Bien entendu, Maximilius se joint également à nous. Tandis que Tom ouvrait la seconde bouteille de champagne de la soirée, Malefoy s'excusa et partit se coucher en prétextant ne pas vouloir être trop fatigué le lendemain. Alors que le champagne commençait déjà à me tourner la tête, je ne me sentis pas mécontente de voir Maximilius s'en aller et de me retrouver seule avec Tom dont le sourire charmeur n'était à présent plus sans arrière pensée. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune pour nous diriger vers nos dortoirs respectifs. La soirée avait été longue et bien arrosée et les barrières que je tentais à grand peine de lever entre Tom et moi étaient une fois de plus tombées. Si seulement j'avais été consciente de tous les malheurs qu'allait m'amener par la suite cette simple soirée…  
__Le lendemain, alors que les effets de l'alcool finissaient de se dissiper, je commençai soudain à réaliser mon imprudence, mais il était trop tard pour y remédier !  
__Mes doutes se trouvèrent confirmés quelques semaines plus tard et c'est avec une appréhension non dissimulée que je décidai d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tom le soir de la veillée d'Halloween…_

_---_

_Dès qu'il m'entendit formuler les mots "je suis enceinte" un éclair rougeoyant traversa son regard. Aucune parole ne dépassait ses lèvres et son visage restait plus renfermé que jamais mais je voyais ses yeux glacées transpercer mes pensées.  
__Sa première réaction, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, écorcha douloureusement mon cœur lorsqu'il me demanda d'une voix froide et dépourvue de sentiment de préparer une potion qui empêcherait le bébé que je portais en moi de venir au monde. Je désirerais tant savoir, encore maintenant, si cette requête n'était qu'un test voué à découvrir jusqu'où je me sentais prête à aller ou si vraiment il avait souhaiter à ce moment là me voir avorter… Après tout, cet enfant allait lui permettre d'accomplir de terribles choses dans un futur lointain et je doute que l' esprit calculateur de Tom n'ait pas prévu une telle destiné bien longtemps avant même la naissance du bébé ! Cependant, sur l'instant, sa demande m'arracha de chaudes larmes et les paroles les plus blessantes que je trouvai à lui rétorquer. A l'entente de mes violentes répliques, il ne put qu'admettre l'inévitable et accepter que je garde l'enfant… à une condition toutefois : personne dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et en dehors, ne devait être mis au courant de ma grossesse, pas même mon propre père. Heureuse que Tom ait changé d'avis, j'acceptai sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Pour quelle autre raison souhaitait-il que personne n'ait vent de mon état si ce n'était pour se servir de l'enfant sans que l'on puisse ensuite l'accuser de quoi que ce soit ? Ma naïveté avait beau m'avoir quittée, jamais je n'aurais pu me douter de l'étendue de la cruauté qui sévissait en celui que j'aimais tant !  
__Afin que nul habitant de Poudlard ne voit mon ventre s'arrondir doucement au fil du temps, je pris donc sur moi d'exécuter un puissant sortilège qui me permettait de modifier à loisir les courbes de mon physique.  
__Les mois défilèrent ainsi sans que personne ne comprenne la raison de mes nausées et des sautes d'humeur qui agrémentaient mes journées. Une fatigue grandissante venait s'ajouter à tout le reste et il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de suivre sérieusement les cours et de maintenir convenablement le niveau que les professeurs exigeaient.  
__Comme si tout le stress que me causait ma grossesse et mes études n'étaient pas suffisants, Tom me demanda un jour de le suivre dans la salle sur demande afin de l'aider dans l'une de ses recherches. Si j'avais su ce qu'il attendait de moi, j'aurais sans nul doute refusé véhément mais il ne m'avait rien dit de particulier à part qu'il lui serait bien plus difficile de s'en sortir sans mon soutient. Une fois dans la salle, il m'expliqua qu'il souhaitait ensorceler le petit cahier noir qu'il utilisait depuis nombres d'années en tant que journal intime afin d'y emprisonner son souvenir et de lui permettre un jour de rouvrir les portes de la Chambre des Secrets. - En effet, depuis la mort de Mimi Geignarde, Tom n'avait plus relâché le Basilic dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir disparaître de l'école les sangs de bourbe, mais il préférait se faire oublier tant que les soupçons de Dumbledore ne s'étaient pas apaisés et il semblait se douter qu'il faudrait pour cela un temps conséquent. - Il rajouta également que mes pouvoirs se trouveraient décuplés grâce à ma grossesse et que son journal n'en aurait que plus de puissance. Bien malgré moi, j'acceptai de lui venir en aide. Mon attirance pour lui n'était plus à présent ma seule raison de rester à ses côtés… Je portais son enfant et il avait ainsi gagné un nouveau moyen de pression sur moi. J'aurais pourtant dès lors dû me douter que s'il y avait bien une chose que Tom ne possédait pas, c'était une âme paternelle !  
__Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à moi-même entre les devoirs, l'ensorcellement du journal et l'étude de la magie noire que nous avions recommencée Tom et moi, à l'abri des regards soupçonneux. J'avais fait de réels progrès dans ce dernier domaine. Bien sur, les livres théoriques ne me passionnaient toujours pas, mais il s'était avéré que la pratique devenait bien plus intéressante que tout ce que les auteurs pouvaient bien écrire dans leurs ouvrages ! Cet univers sans limite s'ouvrait à peine à moi et je me sentais enivrée d'une envie d'en découvrir toujours d'avantage.  
__Puis, alors que personne n'avait réussi à percer mon lourd secret, j'entrai enfin dans les derniers mois de ma grossesse. Je ne m'en trouvai pas plus heureuse pour autant, au lieu de ça, je ressentais une terrible appréhension grandir toujours davantage en moi, l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les cauchemars, chaque fois plus terribles et réalistes, qui venaient peupler mes nuits ne faisaient que confirmer mes peurs. Mes angoisses me hantaient même en plein jour, me rendant malade de terreur et me clouant au lit. Après près d'une semaine d'absence en cours, je décidai qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main.  
__Je ressentais plus que jamais le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et je savais que Tom n'était certainement pas la personne adéquat : on ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il ressemblait à un modèle de sensibilité ! Non ce qu'il me fallait, c'était quelqu'un d'une grande maturité dont les conseils et le soutient m'aideraient dans ma détresse. Le nom de Dumbledore vint alors à mon esprit comme une évidence. Pourquoi choisir ce professeur plutôt qu'un autre ? Je l'ignore ! Peut-être me paraissait-il, malgré les doutes qu'il avait sur Tom et moi, plus apte à comprendre la situation que la plupart des autres adultes de Poudlard ! _

_Ce fut donc avec une étrange sensation de trahison que, sans rien dire à Tom, je pris un soir le chemin du bureau du professeur de métamorphose… »_


	11. Agonies

**Chapitre 11 : Agonies**

-Entrez ?  
Eilane hésita une seconde en entendant la voix grave de son professeur de métamorphose. Et si elle avait tort de vouloir lui parler ? Il lui parut toutefois un peu tard pour faire demi-tour et elle pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se tenait debout, caressant tranquillement l'oiseau rouge et or endormi sur son perchoir. Aucune surprise ne voila son regard lorsqu'il vit la Vélane passer le pas de la porte.  
-Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Snake ?  
Eilane, sans répondre, scrutait la pièce faiblement éclairée par les chandelles posées sur les étagères. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à Dumbledore, elle n'était plus sure de savoir exactement pourquoi elle était venue jusque là.  
-Miss Snake ? reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce où perçait à présent l'inquiétude. Vous allez bien ?  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête.  
-J'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura-t-elle à voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.  
-Asseyez-vous ! dit le professeur de métamorphose en désignant une chaise sur laquelle Eilane se laissa tomber, épuisée autant nerveusement que physiquement. Je vous écoute !  
-Je… je ne sais même pas par où commencer Professeur !  
-Si vous me disiez simplement ce qui vous tracasse tant !  
-C'est… compliqué !  
-Rien n'est jamais simple dans cette vie !  
-Je sais, admit la Vélane dont les yeux rougis évitaient comme ils le pouvaient le regard bleu perçant du professeur de métamorphose.  
-C'est à propos de Jedusor ?  
Le cœur d'Eilane ratât quelques battements.  
-Non… rien à voir avec lui ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, espérant de toute ses forces que Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. C'est… c'est autre chose !  
-Mais encore ? demanda le professeur, les sourcils froncés.  
Eilane soupira profondément avant de répondre comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de terriblement douloureux à prononcer.  
-Je suis enceinte !  
Un silence pesant envahit la pièce et même Dumbledore, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Eilane dans une attitude énigmatique, semblait retenir son souffle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'assit sur la chaise qui trônait derrière son vieux bureau en bois massif et joignit les mains devant lui. Il semblait réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées et Eilane se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle se trouvait toujours là. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interpeller, il reprit soudainement la parole.  
-Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?  
-Presque sept mois Monsieur, bredouilla Eilane.  
-Oh… !  
A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille pu lire, pendant quelques secondes, la stupeur envahir le regard de son professeur de métamorphose.  
-Comment se fait-il…  
-J'ai utilisé une formule pour cacher ma grossesse, le coupa la Vélane sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.  
-Je vois ! Vous êtes vraiment très puissante… je connais peu de sorcières de votre âge capable de faire une telle chose !  
-Merci ! répondit Eilane tout en se demandant si elle devait prendre ou non l'affirmation de Dumbledore comme un compliment.  
-Est-ce que je peux espérer connaître l'identité du père de l'enfant ?  
Eilane croisa le regard bleu azur de Dumbledore et sut presque instantanément qu'il tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Elle se remercia d'avoir appris à maîtriser aussi aisément l'occlumencie avant de rétorquer froidement.  
-Non, je ne crois pas… Je doute que l'identité du père puisse vous aider à sauver mon fils !  
-Votre fils ?  
-Je… J'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! se reprit Eilane.  
Elle n'avait pas voulu formuler ce mot, mais il avait franchi ses lèvres sans son accord et étrangement elle savait qu'il reflétait la réalité… L'enfant qu'elle portait en elle était un garçon.  
-En quoi puis-je vous aider exactement ? demande le professeur Dumbledore en esquissant un léger sourire qu'il voulait rendre le plus amical possible.  
-Je fais d'affreux cauchemars ces derniers temps… Pas toujours semblables, mais l'idée générale, elle par contre, reste à chaque fois la même… Ils se passent presque tous au moment de l'accouchement… Et selon les différentes versions, soit le bébé ne survit pas, soit c'est moi qui perd la vie en le mettant au monde…Chaque rêve se termine de manière identique : dans la mort et le sang ! Je ne peux plus le supporter.  
Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, espérant qu'ainsi elle n'aurait pas à revoir dans sa tête les images de ses différents songes. Mais c'était sans doute trop demander et d'affreux souvenirs envahissaient déjà ses pensées.  
-Je vois, murmura pour lui-même le professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez consulté notre infirmière j'imagine ?  
-Non, s'écria Eilane. Personne ne doit savoir… Je n'aurai pas du venir !  
Elle se leva d'un bond et partit en direction de la porte, la tête baissée.  
-Pourquoi ne pas vouloir mettre les gens au courant ? L'infirmière de Poudlard pourrait certainement vous aider ! Est-ce le père qui vous a demandé de ne rien dire ?  
Eilane se figea sur place à quelques centimètres seulement de la porte.  
-Comme si je ne pouvais pas choisir par moi-même ce que je veux faire pour ce bébé ! cracha-t-elle froidement en se retournant face au professeur de métamorphose. Si la nouvelle de ma grossesse s'ébruite, je me ferais sûrement renvoyer… Vous croyez que j'ai envie de ça ?  
-Je suppose que non… mais l'infirmière est tenue au secret professionnel, elle pourrait vous aider sans que personne n'en sache rien !  
-C'est trop risqué, dit Eilane, la voix étranglée.  
-Risqué par rapport à quoi, Miss Snake ?  
-Peu importe, s'exclama la jeune fille. Vous acceptez de m'aider ou pas ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit alors à vous de me dire… mais rapidement !  
-Alors c'est ça ? rit Dumbledore. Vous me mettez un ultimatum ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous réussirez à obtenir mon soutient ! Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir jouer franc jeu avec moi !  
-Ou sinon quoi ? C'est vous qui dénoncerez mon état au directeur Dippet ?  
-Je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerai à le faire, Miss Snake… Et je doute qu'Armando me croit étant donné qu'il aura du mal à admirer par lui-même l'arrondi de votre ventre ! Mais je pense que si vous êtes venue ici, c'est certainement parce que vous avez besoin d'aide et que vous n'avez personne vers qui vous tourner… Et je suis prêt à vous aider, mais pas à vos conditions !  
-Dans ce cas, au revoir, professeur ! répondit Eilane avec animosité en actionnant la poignée de la porte.  
-Très bien, si vous préférez gérer vos angoisses seule, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher ! Mais sachez toutefois que j'aurais certainement de quoi rendre vos nuits calmes et éviter ainsi que vos pires cauchemars ne risquent de se réaliser !  
Pour la seconde fois de la conversation, Eilane se retourna brusquement face à Dumbledore alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau.  
-Vous sauriez comment faire disparaître ces rêves alors que je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen d'y arriver ? demanda-t-elle doucement tandis qu'une once d'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix.  
-C'est possible en effet ! Je suppose que ces cauchemars proviennent en quelques sortes de l'enfant lui-même… Je suis prêt à parier ma barbe que le père doit être particulièrement puissant… Je ne pense pas me tromper, d'autant que ça m'ennuierai, je tiens beaucoup à ma barbe ! Miss Snake, vous confirmez mon hypothèse je présume ?  
L'estomac d'Eilane fit un bond dans son ventre et sa gorge se serra subitement… _« Il sait »_ pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
-J'imagine que vos pouvoirs eux aussi se sont retrouvés troublés par votre grossesse ? Vous avez plus de puissance qu'avant ? Peut-être même possédez-vous à présent certaines facultés que vous ne vous connaissiez pas auparavant ?  
Une fois encore Eilane secoua affirmativement la tête.  
-Comment savez-vous tout cela Professeur ?  
-Cela arrive parfois lorsque deux sorciers d'une grande puissance ont un enfant… L'enfant essaie de prendre le dessus sur sa mère avant même sa naissance, répondit Dumbledore la mine plus inquiète que jamais.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? l' interrogea Eilane.  
-Non, en effet… ni pour vous, ni pour le reste de la communauté magique ! approuva le professeur. Un descendant des Anciens n'est jamais le bienvenu, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Rien… je ne faisais que réfléchir à haute voix !  
Mais Eilane se trouvait persuadée que sa réflexion était de la plus grande importance.  
-Il y a un moyen de calmer l'enfant, de le refaire devenir un bébé normal…, continua Dumbledore. Bien sur, cela bridera certains de ses pouvoirs et il est possible qu'il ne les récupère jamais, mais en contrepartie, il pourra vivre une vie paisible et ne risquera plus de vous tuer avant même sa naissance, ce qui me parait être le point le plus important !  
-Je vous écoute !  
-Il faudra me promettre de venir me voir une fois toutes les deux semaines pour que nous fassions un suivi de cette grossesse…  
-C'est d'accord ! acquiesça Eilane.  
-Dans ce cas…  
Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci, à côté du perchoir où dormait toujours l'oiseau rouge et or. Il fouilla dedans quelques secondes avant de revenir vers la Vélane, tenant dans la main un petit sachet, pas plus gros qu'un vif d'or, apparemment rempli de feuilles finement ciselées, qu'il lui tendit une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.  
-Ca s'utilise comme du thé ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille.  
-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez ce genre de choses dans votre armoire ? demanda Eilane avec pertinence.  
-Disons que c'est… en guise de prévention ! lui répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller.

---

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent dans le calme et la sérénité. Le traitement que Dumbledore faisait suivre à Eilane semblait fonctionner au-delà de ses espérances. Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond que plus aucun cauchemar ne venait agiter et ses pouvoirs étaient redevenus aussi normaux que possible. Mieux encore, elle ne souffrait plus des terribles douleurs abdominales qui l'assaillaient depuis plus d'un mois avant son entretien avec le professeur de métamorphose.  
Elle n'avait pas parlé à Tom de cette visite ni des tisanes qu'elle faisait infuser, chaque soir, cachée dans les toilettes pour que personne ne lui pose de questions importunes. Aussi continuait-elle de prétendre à ses côtés se sentir fatiguée et malade, de peur qu'il ne découvre quelques choses ; même si en réalité, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi calme et épanouie depuis bien longtemps.

---

-Merci professeur, dit Eilane en s'emparant d'un nouveau petit sachet de plantes médicinales.  
-De rien, Miss Snake… N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous sentez à nouveaux des contractions !  
La Vélane entrait à peine dans son huitième mois de grossesse, mais le bébé semblait déjà désirer avidement découvrir le monde qui allait s'ouvrir à lui. Elle ne pouvait pourtant se permettre d'accoucher avec presque un mois d'avance : sans l'aide de véritables guérisseurs, elle ne souhaitait pas risquer que l'enfant né trop jeune, n'ait pas les capacités vitales suffisantes pour survivre. De plus, il lui était impossible de ne pas suivre la fin des cours sans éveiller de trop grands soupçons et juin commençait seulement… Le bébé ne devait pas venir au monde avant début juillet, une fois l'école vidée de la plupart des ses élèves et de ses professeurs.  
-A dans deux semaines alors ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Oui, je viendrais ! lui assura Eilane avant de sortir du bureau et de se diriger en hâte vers sa salle commune.  
Il était bien plus de neuf heures, les élèves n'avaient plus le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Et même si elle était là sur l'accord de Dumbledore, elle doutait que les autres professeurs se montrent aussi compréhensifs, d'autant qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de leur expliquer la raison de ces sorties nocturnes !  
Elle sut avant même de pénétrer dans la salle commune par le passage secret que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il ne s'agissait là, bien sur, que d'une intuition, mais ses pressentiments s'avéraient trop souvent réels pour ne pas l'inquiéter.  
Elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste en apercevant Tom, assis sur un fauteuil, plongé dans la pénombre, seuls quelques lambeaux de flammes brûlant encore dans la grande cheminée.  
-Où étais-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.  
Sa voix était trop calme… Eilane le connaissait assez pour présager que la tempête ne traînerait certainement pas à éclater.  
-J'avais envie de prendre l'air, mentit-elle d'un air détaché.  
-Tu n'es pas sortie ! affirma Tom toujours aussi sereinement bien qu'Eilane pouvait à présent déceler une certaine fraîcheur dans ses paroles.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Tes vêtements sont secs ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la pluie tombe drue en ce moment !  
Eilane réalisa alors seulement qu'elle avait en effet entendu le martèlement des gouttes sur les carreaux du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais il était trop tard pour trouver un autre alibi !  
-Alors ? Tu vas me dire où tu étais ? reprit Tom froidement, sans hausser le ton.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, Tom. Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas à surveiller mes moindres allées et venues ou mes moindres gestes. Je vais dormir maintenant, on reparlera de ça plus tard si…  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il se leva subitement de son fauteuil et lui agrippa fermement le bras alors qu'elle commençait déjà à grimper les premières marches menant aux dortoirs. Surprise, la main d'Eilane se raidit un instant, laissant tomber sur le sol le petit sachet de plantes que Dumbledore venait de lui confier.  
Le regard bleu turquoise de Tom s'arrêta un instant sur le sachet. Puis il releva la tête vers sa compagne dont il serrait le poignet avec tant de force à présent qu'elle devait serrer les dents pour que des larmes de douleur ne s'écoulent pas sur ses joues. Les yeux du jeune homme furent parcourus d'un nouvel éclair rouge vif et la colère émana de lui comme un poison.  
-C'est donc ça que tu étais partie faire ! s'exclama-t-il. Qui t'as aidé ?  
Bien qu'il se trouvait entièrement animé de fureur, sa voix, elle, paraissait toujours aussi impassible et dénuée de sentiments.  
-Personne ! répondit Eilane de sa voix tremblante. J'ai cherché dans les livres comment préparer des tisanes qui me calmeraient… Et j'ai pris les herbes pendant nos cours de botanique et de potions !  
-Tu mens ! Je sais que tu n'as pas pu obtenir ses plantes sans un appui extérieur… Et je sais aussi que cette mixture n'est pas seulement destinée à apaiser tes nerfs… Elles ont modifié les pouvoirs de l'enfant… Tu me crois vraiment si stupide Eily ? Cela fait des mois que tu joues à ce petit jeu… Des mois que je sais que tu me trahis !  
Cette fois, les larmes ne purent s'empêcher d'envahir le beau visage de la jeune fille.  
-Maintenant, continua Tom d'une voix calme et dure à la fois. Dis moi qui t'as donné ça ! Ne me force pas à m'énerver Eily !  
-Arrête ça Tom… tu me fais peur !  
-Vraiment ? sourit ironiquement le jeune homme. Tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle ! Alors ? C'est ta dernière chance ! Qui t'as apporté son aide ? Qui as-tu mis au courant de ton état ?  
-Va au diable ! cria la Vélane en se concentrant autant qu'elle le pouvait afin d'utiliser la magie pour se dégager.  
Mais ses pouvoirs ne semblaient plus lui répondre et rien ne se produisit.  
-On dirait que tu as perdu ta puissance ! Ou peut-être est-ce le sort que j'ai lancé avant que tu n'arrives !  
Tom éclata d'un rire froid et sans âme, un rire plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait déjà entendu rire de la sorte… Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
-Tu ne mettras pas tes menaces à exécutions, Tom ! murmura-t-elle sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation ou d'une supplication.  
-Tu crois ça ? rugit le jeune homme dont la voix cette fois avait perdu toute quiétude. _Legilimens_ !  
-Noooooooon ! cria la jeune fille en bloquant Tom qui essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit.  
Emporté par la fureur, il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, maintenant son visage d'une main ferme et plongea son regard dans ses yeux de bronze.  
-_Legilimens_ !  
Eilane ferma les yeux, de crainte que le contact ne se fasse malgré ses dons en occlumencie. La peur s'emparait véritablement d'elle à présent et la rendait de plus en plus vulnérable.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que Tom n'avait pas réussit à forcer ses barrières mentale. Mais son répit fut de courte durée et elle sentit une douleur l'envahir lorsque le jeune homme la bouscula férocement en avant, la faisant brutalement tomber sur le sol de pierre.  
-Par pitié, gémit-elle tout en sachant que ces implorations auraient aussi peu d'effet sur Jedusor qu'une petite brise d'été sur les branches d'un saule cogneur.  
Il s'installa au dessus d'elle et attrapa à nouveau ses poignets d'une main, les serrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Eilane sentait le sang s'évader de ses doigts, envahis par d'horrible fourmillements.  
-Tu vas me laisser faire ! lui ordonna-t-il, fou de rage en pressant sa seconde main sur la gorge de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, de répondre et même de respirer. _LEGILIMENS_ ! hurla-t-il envahi par la démence.  
Incapable de se débattre, presque à l'agonie, Eilane ne put que constater impuissante la vigueur avec laquelle Tom venait de réussir à s'immiscer dans son esprit.  
Les images de ses souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux : son arrivée à Poudlard, sa première rencontre avec Tom, la vision qu'elle avait eu dans le puits aux âmes, le corps de Myrtille… puis enfin, ses pensées se focalisèrent malgré elle sur le professeur de métamorphose en train de lui tendre le sachet d'herbes médicinales.  
-Dumbledore ! lança Tom d'une voix dégouttée. Comment as-tu osé ?  
Il avait relâché le cou de sa compagne qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle poussa un gémissement lorsque sa main s'abattit violemment sur son visage.  
-Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce qui ne sais même pas tenir la moindre promesse !  
Il continuait de la frapper de toute ses forces et Eilane sentait le sang se mélanger aux larmes sur son visage. Pour l'empêcher de bouger, il la maintenait fermement sur le sol en pesant de tout son poids sur elle. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres ni son corps. Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche tandis qu'un nouveau coup assené par Tom lui fendait la lèvre. Son pendentif était devenu aussi chaud que la flamme d'une bougie et lui brûlait péniblement la peau. Puis soudain, une souffrance atroce lui traversa le bas ventre, lui arrachant un hurlement plaintif.  
Tom s'arrêta brusquement et s'aperçut que le pantalon de son uniforme était tâché de sang.  
-Le bébé, se lamenta Eilane dans un murmure étouffé. Il arrive !  
Tom se releva aussitôt. Le calme semblait être revenu en lui.  
-Il ne faut pas que tu accouches ici ! Viens !  
-Non, je ne peux pas accoucher, c'est trop tôt ! gémit la jeune fille.  
-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu n'es qu'à un mois du terme ! Allez, vite… partons d'ici !  
Voyant qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de marcher, il la souleva et l'emporta dans ses bras, en direction des toilettes du second étage.  
Elle se trouvait dans un état de semi conscience. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et ne sentait pas les bras de Tom la maintenir tandis qu'il prononçait les mots pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.  
Elle scruta les toilettes de ses yeux troublés par les pleurs. Elle n'y était jamais retourné depuis la mort de Myrtille. Mais en cet instant, avoir commis ce meurtre était sans nul doute le cadet de ses soucis.  
Le passage s'ouvrit et Tom se laissa glisser dedans, Eilane toujours dans ses bras.  
Enfin, il la déposa sur le sol de dalle froide qui agrémentait la pièce principale où trônait la statue de Salazar Serpentard.  
-Nous serons tranquille ici ! affirma-t-il en balayant les mèches de cheveux blonds argenté qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune fille.  
-On ne devrait pas être là… Je veux aller à l'infirmerie… Il me faut un guérisseur, Tom ! supplia Eilane, terrorisée.  
-Chut ! Tout va très bien se passer !  
Mais Eilane savait que tout ne se passerait pas bien du tout. Les douleurs empiraient, les contractions se rapprochaient de minutes en minutes, le sang s'écoulait hors de son corps et l'angoisse l'envahissait. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre sa tisane ce soir… Les effets des plantes se dissipaient…  
Une nouvelle contraction la fit hurler de douleur et elle comprit que le bébé n'allait plus tarder.  
-Il faut que tu pousses Eily ! lui ordonna Tom en remontant sa robe de sorcière et en la débarrassant de son sous-vêtement.  
-Non… C'est trop tôt ! sanglota à nouveau la jeune fille.  
-Tu dois pousser… Si tu ne le fais pas, tu condamnes notre enfant et toi avec !  
Les yeux baignés de larmes, Eilane obtempéra. La souffrance diminua peu à peu alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces. Enfin, Tom s'écria d'une voix rauque qu'il voyait la tête du bébé.  
-Un dernier effort !  
Eilane poussa une ultime fois et Tom s'empara du nourrisson qu'il enroula dans sa cape de sorcier.  
-Tom ? P… Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ?  
Jedusor se tourna vers Eilane, l'enfant emmailloté dans son vêtement, son visage caché par le tissu. Quand la jeune fille, allongée sur le sol, croisa le regard sombre de son compagnon, elle comprit sans qu'il lui ait dit que ses pires craintes s'avéraient fondées.  
-Est-ce qu'il est…  
Elle ne put dire le mot. Le prononcer aurait signifié l'accepter et cela lui semblait impossible.  
-Mort… oui. acquiesça Tom à voix basse.  
-Donne-le moi… Je veux le tenir dans mes bras, implora la Vélane.  
-Non… Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée… Je vais m'en occuper… Je reviendrais après !  
Eilane tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais ses forces avaient toutes été puisées lors de l'accouchement et elle s'effondra sur le sol ensanglanté, recroquevillée, en sanglots.  
Trop perdue dans son désarroi et affaiblie par l'hémorragie, elle n'entendit pas au loin, les pleurs d'un bébé qu'on arrachait injustement à sa mère pour le livrer avec férocité au monde des ténèbres.  
Un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, Tom entra à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets où Eilane, toujours dans la même position fœtale, laissait s'écouler ses larmes de tristesse.  
-Viens avec moi, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Au prix d'un immense effort, Eilane réussit à se remettre debout, mais ses pas chancelants étaient plus que maladroits et Tom entreprit de la soutenir pour qu'elle réussisse à marcher.  
-Où va-t-on ? J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, Tom ! murmurait Eilane tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers du château.  
-Je t'y emmènerai ensuite… Mais avant, il faut que tu m'aides pour un rituel !  
-Q…quoi ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis épuisée…Il me faut un guérisseur… et un lit… J'ai tellement envie de dormir !  
Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine comme si elle l'écoutait d'au-dessus. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle en perdait même encore, et elle se doutait que sans l'aide d'un médecin, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.  
-Ce ne sera pas long ! lui assura Tom. Mais ça ne peut pas attendre ! Cela concerne notre fils !  
Ils passèrent les grandes portes qui menaient au jardin et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. La pluie avait cessé à présent, le ciel s'était dégagé et laissait voir une lune presque pleine. Mais le sol restait mouillé et emprunt d'une odeur âcre de terre retournée. Ils prirent le chemin de la forêt interdite et s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres. L'odeur s'amplifia lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière où se trouvait le puits aux âmes.  
-Pourquoi doit-on faire cela ? murmura Eilane.  
-Ce sera un moyen de le faire revenir à la vie…un jour ! lui répondit calmement Tom.  
Ils s'accroupirent ensembles sur l'herbe à côté du puits. Tom sortit de sa poche un mystérieux anneau doré qui étincela au contact des rayons lunaires.  
Eilane, épuisée, ne se sentit pas le courage de lui demander d'où venait cet étrange objet.  
Le jeune homme tendit ensuite les mains vers sa compagne qui les prit dans les siennes.

_« Cet anneau sera le porteur de l'âme de notre enfant, Eily ! »_

Eilane sursauta en entendant la voix de Tom dans sa tête. Ils avaient beau à présent utiliser parfois ce moyen de communication, elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Heureusement, la proximité lui évitait de devoir faire appel au pendentif dont la chaleur ne s'était pas encore évanouie.

_« Comment va-t-on faire cela ? »_ pensa-t-elle à son tour.  
_« Je veux que tu mènes le rituel. Laisse faire ton instinct ! Tu as ça en toi »_

La Vélane fronça les sourcils et émit une petite plainte en sentant la douleur de son visage ecchymosé.  
Rassemblant les quelques forces qui lui restaient, elle chercha dans son esprit les paroles qu'elle devait prononcer. Ce fut comme si une intelligence magique s'était emparé de son corps pour lui dicter la marche à suivre.  
-J'invoque les esprits du milieu qui gravitent entre la mort et la vie…, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix plus faible que jamais, sans savoir ce que cela signifiait.  
-Que ce sacrifice permette un jour la renaissance par le biais de l'Anneau, continua Tom en entaillant la paume de la main droite d'Eilane avec le couteau qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.  
Il fit ensuite de même avec sa propre main. Leurs deux sangs coulaient à flot, se mêlant sur l'anneau qui en était à présent recouvert, faisant s'évaporer les dernières forces que le corps d'Eilane s'efforçait de conserver. Puis tout à coup, le bijou absorba le liquide visqueux et se mit à briller comme s'il brûlait dans les flammes de l'enfer.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi ! murmura Eilane, sentant, malgré sa transe, la vie s'envoler tout doucement de son enveloppe charnelle, alors que le rituel touchait à son aboutissement.  
-Celui qui, un jour, portera l'anneau à son doigt, fera revivre "l'enfant qui a été", finit Jedusor tout en tenant toujours fermement la main de sa compagne. Mais pour cela, son ancienne existence devra mourir avant le moment de la renaissance.  
La transe se termina, ramenant Eilane à la réalité et à la souffrance. Elle réalisa alors avec frayeur que l'hémorragie, au lieu de s'arrêter après la naissance du bébé, n'avait fait que s'intensifier et allait d'un moment à l'autre lui être fatale. Les derniers soubresauts de vitalité quittèrent à leur tour son corps et, lâchant les mains de Tom, elle s'écroula inerte sur le sol de mousse avec pour ultime pensée une conviction : elle était en train de mourir...

---

Mais, contrairement à ses attentes, aucune lumière ne vint l'emporter dans un monde meilleur, aucun ange ne vint l'accueillir et lui ouvrir les portes de l'au-delà. Au lieu de cela, elle ne voyait que ténèbres et froideur... Était-ce l'enfer qui l'attirait à lui ? Ou la vie, si terrible, si cruelle, qui n'en avait pas encore finit avec elle ?  
Eilane reprit connaissance. Les paupières closes, elle profitait de la chaleur qui régnait autour d'elle. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Quelques minutes, une ou deux heures, plusieurs jours ? Elle l'ignorait ! Elle ne savait pas plus ce qu'elle devait penser de son état. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait un mal atroce, pourtant, rien n'était aussi insupportable que la douleur infligée par ses pensées. Elle avait perdu son fils… Il était mort à cause de son imprudence, à cause de son entêtement. Si elle avait dit immédiatement à Tom qui l'avait aidée, l'enfant serait sans doute encore vivant.  
Des larmes dévalèrent ses yeux fermés.  
Tout cela était entièrement sa faute et elle devrait payer à tout jamais son erreur… Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits aux âmes ? L'enfant n'était-il pas condamné ? Elle avait été présomptueuse de vouloir aller contre le destin !  
Elle entendit subitement des bruits de pas à proximité et se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières.  
Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, allongée dans un lit douillet, un rideau la cachant des autres malades et visiteurs. A côté d'elle, Albus Dumbledore lisait un livre, assis sur une chaise de bois. Eilane tenta de se tourner vers lui mais fit une grimace de douleur en sentant qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger.  
-L'infirmière a dit que vous deviez vous reposer ! affirma Dumbledore en levant la tête du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai vu que quelqu'un vous avait offert un ouvrage sur les rituels de défense et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil !  
Eilane esquissa à grand peine un léger sourire.  
-Vous avez eu raison ! Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à lire en ce moment de toute manière !  
-Je suis désolé pour le bébé ! soupira Dumbledore en la regardant dans les yeux.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre…  
-Non, personne n'est au courant, sauf moi bien évidemment… En fait, le directeur Dippet a semblé trouver l'affaire si étrange qu'il a préféré demander à l'infirmière de clore votre dossier médicale… ou du moins de ne surtout pas l'ébruiter !  
-Étrange ?  
-Et bien… Jedusor vous a amenée il y a trois jours à l'infirmerie en affirmant vous avoir trouvée inconsciente, allongée sur le sol de votre salle commune… Ce qui me dérange dans cette histoire, vous vous en doutez certainement, c'est qu'il n'a aucunement fait mention d'un quelconque enfant. Ce qui m'ennuie également, je dois l'avouer, c'est que le sol de votre salle commune ait été particulièrement propre malgré les litres de sang que vous aviez perdu ! Je suppose donc que les choses ne se sont pas passées exactement comme il le prétend !  
Eilane sentit ses yeux brûler mais retint les larmes qui tentaient de s'en échapper.  
-Peut-être pas en effet, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
-Et j'imagine que les bleus et les blessures que vous avez au visage n'ont pas été causés par cet accouchement prématuré qui n'est, certes, jamais censé avoir eu lieu !  
La Vélane ne répondit pas.  
-Vous devriez le quitter. Il est peut-être plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez ! conseilla Dumbledore.  
-J'ignore de qui vous parlez !  
-Bien sur que si.  
-En supposant que je connaisse l'identité de cette personne, vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas tout ça ?  
-Dans ce cas, je crains de ne plus rien pouvoir pour vous.  
-Vous pensez que j'arriverai un jour à apaiser mon chagrin ? demanda Eilane en sentant à nouveau les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues.  
-Je le crois oui…, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce sera long et difficile, mais vous êtes une sorcière courageuse… Vous y parviendrez ! J'aimerai vous poser une dernière question, avant de vous laisser dormir.  
-Allez-y !  
-Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas facile pour vous, mais je me dois de vous la poser ! Le corps du nouveau né, où a-t-il été enterré ?  
-Je... je l'ignore…, avoua la jeune fille. Et à vrai dire, je ne veux surtout pas le savoir !  
Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit, mais il ne rétorqua rien.  
-Reposez-vous maintenant !  
Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Eilane seule avec sa peine.

---

_Eilane fut arrachées à ses souvenirs par l'arrêt brutal du taxi moldu qui avait traversé la quasi-totalité de Londres. Elle, Dumbledore et Hagrid en descendirent avant de payer et de remercier le conducteur qui repartit instantanément.  
__La place était aussi lugubre que dans sa mémoire, quand elle y avait pénétré des années auparavant. Elle se rappela, la gorge serrée, le visage de Remus Lupin en train de lui tendre le mot écrit par la main de Dumbledore.  
__Tout cela semblait maintenant si loin derrière elle !  
__Lorsque elle passa finalement la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, derrière Hagrid et Dumbledore, elle n'aurait pu escompter un accueil plus glacial.  
__Bien sur elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui saute au cou, mais les visages fermés de Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne l'aidèrent en rien à se sentir sécurisée.  
__Se réintégrer dans ce groupe qu'elle avait si odieusement trahi ne serait certainement pas chose aisée !_


	12. Avada Kedavra

**Chapitre 12 : Avada Kedavra**

_Hagrid jeta une bûche dans la cheminée de la sombre cuisine. Si l'été se terminait tout juste sur la côté française, un froid glacial et une épaisse brume avait d'ores et déjà envahi l'Angleterre. Eilane, assise sur la chaise la plus proche du feu tentait en vain de réfréner ses frissons. Tous les yeux semblaient fixés sur elle comme si ses hôtes cherchaient à la juger du regard. Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir demandé à faire cette réunion en petit comité, elle n'aurait pas pu en supporter d'avantage !  
__Une fois le bois lancé dans les flammes, Hagrid revint auprès d'elle et, d'un geste protecteur, posa sur ses épaules ses deux immenses mains. Elle dû refouler quelques larmes en se souvenant les nombreuses fois où Remus Lupin avait fait de même.  
__Elle était la cause de tant de douleurs pour les personnes dont elle croisait à présent le regard. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'ils verraient encore en elle une alliée après tout cela ?  
__-Alors ?  
__Hermione Granger, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, observait Dumbledore du fond de la pièce. De chaque côté d'elle se tenaient Ron et Ginny Weasley, leurs cheveux flamboyants contrastant avec la morosité de la cuisine.  
__-Pourquoi avoir ramené cette femme ici ? continua l'adolescente avec un mépris dans sa voix qui n'avait rien de coutumier.  
__-Peut-être pourrais-tu me poser directement la question, tu ne crois pas Hermione ?  
__Hermione sursauta en entendant Eilane parler pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Sa voix possédait encore un timbre mélodieux, mais les mots prononcés paraissaient dénués de toute émotion. L'adolescente se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, avec le même regard dur qu'elle avait lancé à Dumbledore, elle reformula sa question :  
-Pour quelle raison êtes vous revenue ? En quoi votre présence va-t-elle nous aider à retrouver Harry alors que c'est de votre faute si nous en sommes arrivés là ?  
-C'est vrai Hermione, j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il est advenu de Harry, je ne cherche pas à le nier et encore moins à me racheter… Il est trop tard pour moi… Mais pour lui, il est encore temps… Tout ce que je veux, c'est le sauver !  
__-Le sauver de quoi ? intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai eu une vision de Harry… Et ce que j'ai vu n'avait rien de réjouissant. Dans ma prémonition, Harry était installé sur un trône et des gens s'agenouillaient devant lui par milliers.  
__-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.  
__-Je veux dire que Harry a pris la place de Lord Voldemort, qu'il est devenu le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
__-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. Harry n'est pas comme ça ! C'est quelqu'un de bon, de fondamentalement bon ! Jamais il ne deviendrait comme Lui !  
Eilane secoua la tête avec tristesse.  
-Vous ne savez pas tout…  
Elle se baissa pour ouvrir un grand sac de voyage qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds en entrant dans la pièce et en ressortit un vieux rouleau jauni. Ses yeux croisèrent le bleu de ceux de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle s'adressa au parchemin déroulé :  
__-« Prophétie des Anciens »  
Un texte écrit à l'encre noir apparut alors sur le papier qu'Eilane déposa devant ses hôtes.  
Hagrid, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se penchèrent d'un même mouvement au dessus de la table où se trouvait à présent le parchemin, leurs yeux parcoururent les quatre phrases qui y étaient inscrites, puis se tournèrent, ébahis, en direction de la Vélane.  
-C'est impossible ! murmura Hermione, effarée. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Harry aurait dû savoir !  
__-J'ai eu peur de sa réaction…  
__-Mais vous lui avez menti pendant tout ce temps ! l'accusa la Gryffondor.  
__-Et quand je vois de quelle manière tu prends cette nouvelle, je me demande dans quelle mesure je n'avais pas raison de lui mentir !  
__Ginny s'éloigna de la table avec dégoût, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Eilane.  
-Comment avez-vous pu ? s'emporta-t-elle, furieuse. Vous êtes revenue auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui après son retour, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il vous suffisait de le fuir, vous en aviez les raisons ! Mais non, vous l'avez laissé vous manipuler, et manipuler Harry par la même occasion ! Vous me dégouttez !  
__Eilane sentit des larmes perler le long de ses cils. Elle s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part des adolescents, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Mais s'ils savaient comme toute cette histoire l'avait faite souffrir, s'ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée de tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser à cause de ces quelques lignes écrites sur un vulgaire parchemin, ils auraient peut-être eu un peu moins de rancoeur envers elle.  
__Ses yeux balayèrent les membres de la réunion, Ginny et Hermione affichaient le même regard inquisiteur, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Ron semblait être resté perdu dans ses pensées, l'air incrédule. Dumbledore fixait Eilane avec compassion. De toutes les personnes présentes, il était la seule au courant et la seule qui paraissait encore de son côté. Même Hagrid qu'Eilane pensait être un fidèle allié lui lançait à présent un regard noir et dédaigneux.  
__-Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? demanda lentement Ron qui reprenait ses esprits.  
Quelque chose dans sa voix paraissait triste et morne.  
-Autant que je le pourrais ! affirma Eilane. Harry est ma seule et unique raison de vivre à présent. Il est tout ce qui me reste !_

---

Eilane se réveilla en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu les pleurs du bébé qui l'appelait. Elle sauta hors du lit, enfila la légère robe de chambre de soie blanche qu'on lui avait offerte peu de temps auparavant, descendit quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur et accourut dans la pièce où avait été installé le couffin. Elle le vit se balancer doucement de gauche à droite, sans doute bercé par un léger courant d'air, tel une main invisible. Eilane s'empressa de fermer les fenêtres, il ne fallait pas que l'enfant prenne froid, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre, lui aussi. Une fois les rideaux tirés, elle pivota sur elle-même et s'approcha du berceau.  
-Je suis là mon cœur, tout ira bien maintenant ! murmura-t-elle doucement, réfrénant un frisson d'effroi. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner petit ange, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle se baissa pour poser un baiser sur le visage mouillé de larmes du nourrisson. C'était le plus magnifique bébé qu'elle n'eut jamais vu : ses yeux dont la couleur intense les faisait ressembler à deux pierres précieuses contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux cuivrés auréolaient déjà sa petite tête délicate.  
Mais lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'enfant, le seul contact qu'elle ressentit fut celui du tissu soyeux des draps propres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le bébé n'était plus là. Le couffin était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un brin de muguet déposé sur le tout petit oreiller blanc et dont l'odeur se répandait dans la pièce.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
Une lumière verte, menaçante et éblouissante accompagna le douloureux hurlement de la jeune femme.

---

Eilane se redressa d'un coup, sortie subitement de son sommeil par ce nouveau cauchemar. Elle sentit sa respiration encore saccadée quelques secondes plus tôt ralentir pour reprendre sa vitesse normale et se força à se souvenir du contenu de son rêve. Elle souhaitait plus que tout faire cesser ses affreux songes et elle pensait devoir pour cela affronter ses peurs en face.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as crié dans ton sommeil !  
Eilane tourna la tête vers le lit voisin du sien. Tom, lui aussi, s'était réveillé et la regardait fixement.  
-Il n'y a rien… Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !  
Le jeune homme ne parut pas se rassurer à l'entente de ces mots, son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude.  
-Tu en fais de plus en plus souvent en ce moment !  
Eilane hocha la tête.  
-Raconte-le moi ! demanda-t-il en se levant de son lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne.  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas !  
-Je suis sur du contraire ! affirma Tom.  
Eilane savait qu'elle ne possédait plus assez de force mentale, depuis la mort de son fils, pour contrer les investigations de Jedusor dans son esprit et se résigna à lui parler de son rêve.  
-Il y avait un enfant. Il pleurait, j'allais le consoler et… et l'enfant disparaissait ! Je fais presque toujours ce même songe ! C'est sûrement parce que je ne me suis pas encore remise de la mort du bébé ! expliqua Eilane.  
-Sans doute !  
Tom retourna dans son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de se retourner sur le côté en faisant mine de s'assoupir. Mais il n'avait pas échappé à Eilane qu'il semblait bien plus soucieux qu'à l'ordinaire avant de se recoucher.  
La Vélane, quant à elle, se sentait trop bouleversée pour se rendormir immédiatement et la mystérieuse attitude de son compagnon ne l'aida pas à se rassurer. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'elle replongea enfin dans le sommeil.  
Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager dans le dortoir des garçons. Bien sur, cela ne risquait pas de déranger grand monde puisqu'à part elle et Tom, tous les autres élèves étaient rentrés pour les vacances d'été. Eilane avait quitté l'infirmerie à la fin du mois de juillet alors que les cours étaient arrivés depuis longtemps à leurs termes. Certains professeurs, soucieux de son avenir, lui avaient proposé de lui faire prendre des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances et elle avait été enchantée par cette perspective. L'idée de passer ses journées à ne rien faire lui était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit si elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans une déprime sans fin. Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Tom s'était montré plus attentionné avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être s'en voulait-il de ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne semblait-il pas plus triste ? Elle le trouvait étrangement heureux, animé d'une joie presque jubilatoire qu'elle ne comprenait pas…Comment pouvait-il se sentir joyeux dans de pareils moments ? Sans doute était-elle trop égoïste de vouloir le voir partager sa peine et sa douleur ?  
Les journées continuèrent ainsi sans autres grands bouleversements que les cauchemars qui agitaient à présent chacune de ses nuit. Eilane subissait les heures qui passaient plutôt qu'elle ne les vivait. L'impression de voir sa vie de l'extérieur, comme si elle n'en était que simple spectatrice, ne la quittait plus. Sa douleur ne s'estompait pas, elle non plus, mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer et une immense fatigue prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.  
Puis Tom lui annonça, un soir, qu'il allait devoir partir quelques jours en dehors de Poudlard. Malgré sa crainte de rester seule, Eilane ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement à l'idée de ne plus devoir se triturer l'esprit pour comprendre les réactions étranges de son compagnon.

---

Cette nuit là, la chaleur se fit difficilement supportable, même dans les dortoirs de Serpentard qui pourtant étaient habituellement agrémentés d'une fraîcheur bienvenue. Eilane ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore au fond de son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle aurait presque aimé avoir choisi d'accompagner Tom durant son voyage, mais il lui avait de toute manière clairement fait comprendre qu'il désirait être seul. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, donné aucun renseignement quant au lieu où il souhaitait se rendre ou à ce qu'il devait y faire.  
Eilane soupira profondément, renonçant à tenter de dormir, formula un « lumos » et s'assit contre son oreiller. En remuant, elle avait projeté les draps tout au pied du lit mais cela lui importait peu vu la canicule qui régnait au dehors.  
Elle porta un regard scrutateur autour d'elle. Rien d'intéressant ne sembla attirer son attention. A vrai dire, rien ne réussissait plus à l'occuper depuis la perte de son fils, pas même les vieux livres poussiéreux dans lesquels elle aimait pourtant tellement se plonger autrefois.  
La Vélane poussa un second soupir. La présence de Tom lui manquait atrocement, il fallait bien l'admettre ! Elle se demanda avec envie ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa soirée. Il n'était pas très tard, peut-être ne dormait-il pas encore.  
Haussant les épaules, elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps. D'un geste toutefois teinté par son manque d'assurance, elle détacha de son cou le pendentif en forme de serpent et le posa au creux de sa main, appréhendant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à survenir lorsque les chaînes du bijou pénétreraient sa peau. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pousser un gémissement puis regarda le pendentif s'élever dans les airs et illuminer les murs d'une brillante couleur rouge sang. Elle sentit ses yeux changer, ses pupilles se dilater jusqu'à ne plus être que des fentes triangulaires. Le processus était plus puissant que les fois précédentes et plus éprouvant également. Petit à petit, les murs du dortoir disparurent pour laisser place à un grand jardin en pente douce que seule la lune éclairait dans la pénombre. Au dessus, surplombant les arbres, les buissons et les fleurs, trônaient une vieille et solennelle demeure. Son architecture était imprégnée d'une beauté ancienne et Eilane se douta que seule une riche famille pouvait habiter un endroit pareil. Dès qu'elle la vit, Eilane aima cette maison, elle n'aurait pourtant su dire pour quelle raison !  
Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avançait en direction de la résidence, gravissant un chemin de pierre qui y grimpait. Elle comprit alors qu'elle observait la scène par les yeux même de Tom. Cette constatation la troubla. Jamais encore le pendentif n'avait fonctionné de cette manière !  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la maison, elle se sentit envahir par un sentiment étrange qui ne lui appartenait pas, mélange d'inquiétude et de fureur. Tom arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Sur celle-ci, une plaque en bois sculptée, installée juste au dessus du heurtoir, portait, dans une écriture manuscrite arrondie, l'inscription suivante :

**« Manoir des Jedusor** »

Sur son lit, Eilane eut un mouvement de surprise, mais Tom lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il semblait contempler la porte avec dédain et mépris.  
Puis, enfin, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il leva sa baguette et murmura d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë :  
-_Alohomora_  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Tom pénétra à l'intérieur du manoir.  
Il faisait très sombre dans le hall d'entrée, mais contrairement à la chambre où résidait Eilane, le parfum qui flottait dans l'air n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque odeur de renfermé et rappelait plutôt les subtils fragrances de cannelle et de gingembre que l'on retrouve habituellement dans les pains d'épice.  
Le manoir était habité, les lueurs tremblantes des flammes d'un feu de cheminée provenaient du premier étage. Pourtant, personne ne sembla s'inquiéter de l'intrusion de Tom sur les lieux. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait que le jeune homme s'était arrangé pour ne pas émettre le moindre son en pénétrant dans le hall. Tout aussi silencieusement, presque à la manière d'un serpent qui rampe sur le sol, Tom grimpa lentement les marches d'escaliers qui menait au premier étage, là où le feu dansait toujours dans l'âtre.  
Arrivé en haut, il pivota sur sa gauche, avança de quelques pas et ouvrit la porte vitrée qui le séparait des habitants du manoir.  
Ceux-ci réalisèrent seulement à ce moment-là qu'un inconnu avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur demeure.  
Le plus âgé des deux hommes se leva d'un bond hors du confortable canapé où il était installé. Son visage avait beau porter les marques de la vieillesse - des rides creusaient sa peau et ses cheveux possédaient la teinte grisâtre du métal - ses traits comportaient d'étranges similitudes avec ceux de Tom. La stupéfaction d'Eilane s'amplifia encore lorsque les yeux de son compagnon - et du même coup, également les siens - se posèrent sur le second homme de la maison. Plus jeune et plus grand que le premier, il était le portait craché de Tom, vieilli seulement d'une vingtaine d'année.  
Légèrement en retrait, se trouvait une troisième personne : une femme, d'un âge déjà avancé et dont le regard terrifié restait désespérément fixé sur la baguette du sorcier qui venait d'envahir sa demeure.  
-Que faites vous ici ? Comment êtes-vous entrez ? Sortez de cette maison ! Je vous ordonne de partir ! s'emporta le vieil homme en plissant le front si bien que son visage paraissait encore plus ridé qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
-C'est ainsi que vous accueillez vos invités ? demanda Tom d'une voix à la fois froide et mielleuse, dont le timbre possédait toujours cet accent un peu trop aiguë qui inquiétait tant Eilane.  
-Personne ne vous a invité ! répliqua dédaigneusement le vieil homme. Je vous ai demandé de partir… Si vous ne le faites pas immédiatement, je vous préviens, j'appelle la police !  
-Appelez-les donc, si ça vous amuse ! répondit calmement Tom. Ils ne pourront vous venir en aide d'aucune façon… plus personne ne le peut d'ailleurs. Vous êtes à ma merci à présent ! Ajouta-t-il dans un rire de dément.  
Le vieil homme ne répliqua rien, il semblait paralysé par la peur, ses yeux rivés sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de la porte.  
-Ah te voila Nagini ! J'ai failli attendre !  
Un serpent entra, en ondulant, dans la pièce.  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ? interrogea le vieil homme - le reste de la famille paraissait trop alarmée pour pouvoir articuler un mot - tout en continuant d'observer Nagini qui serpentait autour de lui.  
-Rien qui vous concerne ! rétorqua Tom.  
-Mais vous avez parlé dans une autre langue, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! continua le vieillard, ahuri. Êtes-vous Allemands ?  
Tom éclata d'un rire froid et sans âme.  
-Votre petite guerre insignifiante n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi, monsieur. Et si vous n'étiez pas aussi borné, vous auriez déjà deviné depuis longtemps mon identité !  
Une nouvelle fois, le vieil homme se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il faut dire que la parole est assez difficile à prendre lorsqu'un individu inconnu et des plus inquiétants s'introduit dans votre maison, accompagné par un serpent qui ne cesse de vous tourner autour et auquel il semble pouvoir parler !  
C'est alors que le jeune homme, sans doute le fils du vieillard, se décida à intervenir.  
-Seriez-vous un membre de notre famille ? J'ai l'impression de déceler chez vous certains traits que nous aurions en commun.  
-Apparemment, monsieur, s'exclama Tom à l'attention du vieillard, votre fils possède plus de bon sens que vous ! En effet, continua-t-il en s'adressant au plus jeune des deux hommes, une partie de votre sang coule dans mes veines. La partie la plus détestable, si vous voulez mon avis. Ma mère n'était sans doute rien à vos yeux. Que voyiez-vous en elle ? Une simple conquête de plus ? Mais elle, elle vous aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand, par amour, elle a décidé de vous dire la vérité, vous l'avez rejetée, vous l'avez traitée d'affabulatrice et finalement, vous l'avez abandonnée tandis qu'elle attendait un fils…votre fils… moi !  
-Non…  
-Nous ne voulons pas d'ennui, monsieur, prononça timidement la femme d'une voix chevrotante. Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, nous vous le donnerons en dédommagement, mais s'il vous plaît, ne salissez pas le nom de notre famille avec de telles histoires.  
-Je n'ai que faire de votre argent ! Comme si l'argent pouvait effacer la souffrance, le désarroi face à l'abandon et la mort de ma mère ! Non, ce que je veux, c'est une vengeance !  
-Une… une vengeance ? demanda le jeune moldu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Ca me parait tout à fait clair. Je veux vous faire payer, à vous et au reste de votre famille ce que vous avez fait à ma mère et à moi !  
Les trois moldus blanchirent à ses mots. Le ton du sorcier ne laissait guère place à une quelconque alternative, il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux et décidé !  
-Par qui allons-nous commencer ? pensa Tom tout haut, s'amusant follement de la situation. Par vos parents bien sur ! Quel meilleur moyen de vous faire comprendre tout le mal que vous m'avez causé que de m'en prendre d'abord à vos géniteurs, tout comme vous vous en êtes autrefois pris à ma mère ?  
-Par pitié… implora Tom senior.  
-Quelle pitié ? Avez-vous eu pitié de ma mère lorsque vous l'avez abandonnée ? Avez-vous eu pitié de votre enfant quand vous avez décidé de laisser la femme qui le portait seule, sans personne pour l'aider ? Approchez-vous, tous les deux !  
Il désignait de sa baguette la vieille femme, légèrement cachée derrière son fils, et le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.  
-Mary, reste en arrière ! recommanda le vieillard à l'attention de son épouse. Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, elle est innocente. Elle ne vous a rien fait !  
-Je vous ai dit d'approcher ! ordonna froidement Tom.  
Comme la femme ne bougeait toujours pas, Tom leva sa baguette dans les airs et lança d'une voix glaciale :  
-_Impero _!  
Un éclair lumineux enveloppa les trois Jedusor et ceux-ci se mirent à avancer malgré eux. On aurait dit que des fils invisibles soulevaient leurs bras et leurs jambes à la manière d'étranges marionnettes.  
-Voila qui est mieux ! admira Tom une fois que tous trois furent arrivés à sa hauteur. Passez devant moi maintenant et descendez au rez-de-chaussée!  
Arrivés en bas des escaliers, il ordonna à ses otages de se tourner face à lui. Ils l'observaient d'un regard vague et éteint qui leur faisaient terriblement ressembler à trois pantins articulés.  
-J'ai bien peur que notre rencontre touche à sa fin et que vous ne soyez condamnés à vivre ici même, sur ce pallier, les quelques minutes qui vous restent. Cela m'a semblé bien plus judicieux que de vous laisser dans la pièce du haut où nous étions auparavant ! Voyez-vous, si l'on vous retrouve mort sur le seuil de votre porte d'entrée, il y a toute les chances pour que l'on conclue à un cambriolage ayant mal tourné ! Non pas que je puisse être inquiété par ces imbéciles de policiers moldus qui n'y comprendront certainement rien, mais je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention sur moi dans le monde auquel j'appartiens. Il est dans mon intérêt de rester le plus discret possible si je veux voir mes plans les plus chers se réaliser !  
Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et les trois otages reprirent soudain leurs esprits, un air ahuri sur leur visage signifiait qu'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient atterri ici.  
-Une dernière chose : cela ne vous servira à rien de tenter de vous enfuir, la porte est scellée par ma magie !  
Le vieil homme, d'un geste protecteur, attira sa femme contre lui, mais il était trop tard, Tom avait déjà leva sa baguette pour formuler le pire des sorts qui existe en ce monde, le sortilège de mort.  
-_Avada Kedavra  
_Un jet de lumière verte fut projeté sur la femme et dans un éclair, elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, une lueur hystérique de terreur dans son regard déjà vitreux.  
-Noooooooon, hurlèrent en même temps le mari et le fils.  
-Par pitié, arrêtez ça, implora Tom senior.  
-Certainement pas ! s'exclama le sorcier d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.  
Un second jet de lumière verte traversa la pièce avant de s'abattre sur le vieillard qui s'écroula à son tour.  
Le moldu, les joues baignées de larmes, le corps secoués de terribles tremblements, regarda avec horreur son père que la mort venait d'emporter. Il savait que son fils ne l'épargnerait pas. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerai quelque chose à présent. Ce garçon était un assassin, un dangereux psychopathe et il n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper.  
Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il s'accroupit à côté de ses parents et se mit à murmurer.  
-J'ai compris maintenant. Pardon ! Mais par pitié, laissez moi en paix, ne croyez vous pas que vous m'avez fait assez souffrir comme ça ?  
-Jamais tu ne souffriras assez ! hurla Tom. Regarde-moi bien, je suis la chaire de ta chaire, le sang de ton sang… Ton fils que tu as refusé d'aimer, vil Moldu… et je vais te tuer ! _Avada Kedavra !  
_Un troisième éclair inonda le pallier d'une clarté vert émeraude. Lorsque la pièce redevint sombre, on distinguait trois corps gisant sur le sol. Tous trois avaient les yeux ouverts et une expression d'intense frayeur figée sur leurs visages.  
Le pendentif tomba des mains tremblantes de la Vélane et vint rouler sur la dalle de pierre dans un bruit métallique. Son regard reprit sa teinte ambrée. Sa vision redevint claire et elle put à nouveau contempler le dortoir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Prostrée, bouleversée, frissonnante, elle tentait de rassembler les pensées dispersées dans son esprit. Elle venait d'assister à un meurtre... Un vrai meurtre, pas une mort indirecte causée par un animal comme celle de Mimi Geignarde, mais une mort causée belle et bien par la main d'un homme... par la propre main de celui qu'elle aimait !

_---_

Plus rien d'autre ne vint agrémenter la fin des vacances à Poudlard. Eilane avait préféré, depuis son retour, ne pas évoquer avec Tom le meurtre auquel elle avait assisté. Après tout, il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir et qui ne la regardait pas, même si cela lui avait rappelé à quel point Jedusor devenait chaque jour plus puissant, chaque jour plus dangereux... Peut-être le jeune homme avait-il ressenti sa présence dans son esprit, ou peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne prit pas la peine d'en parler lui non plus.  
Les cours recommencèrent bientôt, Tom, sans grande surprise fut nommé préfet en chef et Eilane se sentit réconfortée à l'idée de se plonger pour une nouvelle année dans les études. Elle espérait ainsi oublier en partie la perte de son enfant et les douloureuses circonstances qui l'avaient causée ! Mais il s'agissait à présent de sa dernière année dans l'école et cela la terrifiait. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée sur ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de sa vie par la suite. Bien entendu, elle avait choisi certaines options en fonction des carrières qui lui conviendraient le mieux, mais elle se sentait trop perdue pour se projeter réellement dans l'avenir.

Puis les jours lui parurent devenir des semaines, les semaines des mois et en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et avec elle arrivait les derniers examens de Poudlard.

La coutume voulait, à l'école de sorcellerie, que soit organisée, chaque année, une cérémonie de remise de diplômes en l'honneur des septième années. Elle devait avoir lieu la veille du départ des élèves et un mot à cette attention était apparu, quelques semaines auparavant, sur les panneaux des différentes maisons. Tout comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors des festivités d'Imbolc, deux ans plus tôt, l'effervescence avait dès lors envahi les salles communes, les dortoirs, les salles de classe et les couloirs de Poudlard. En effet, un bal de promo, auquel seul les septième années étaient conviés, devait clore la cérémonie. Les invitations et les déceptions se multiplièrent à foison et moins d'une semaine et demi avant la fête, tous les collégiens possédaient une cavalière. A nouveau, Eilane ne se sentit pas concernée outre mesure par cette grande agitation. Mais ses raisons étaient bien différentes de la dernière fois : même si elle avait réussi autant que possible à remonter la pente et à retrouver un minimum d'équilibre mentale, elle trouvait difficile de s'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi futile et puéril qu'un bal ! De plus, Tom lui avait annoncé, un soir, qu'elle et lui partiraient ensemble, après la fin de leurs études, rejoindre Grindelwald qui souhaitait les avoir à ses côtés comme membres principaux de son élite. D'après le jeune homme, il s'agissait là d'une opportunité inespérée et impossible à refuser. Mais cette annonce avait plongé Eilane dans un nouveau désarroi. Plus le temps passait et moins elle appréciait son père. Elle partageait, bien sur, toujours certaines de ses idées, mais l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve en voulant constamment la contrôler l'exaspérait. Elle en finissait par avoir l'impression qu'il surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements comme s'il avait peur des agissements de sa propre fille. Que pouvait-il donc tant redouter ? Bien entendu, Eilane ne voulait parler de cela avec Tom. Elle savait avec conviction qu'il faudrait peu de temps avant qu'il ne rapporte ses propos à Grindelwald, presque mots pour mots. Quant au reste de leur petite bande, elle ne se sentait pas assez proche d'eux pour ce genre de discussion : sa relation avec Maximilius était toujours tendue et Erin, la dernière admise en date dans le groupe, ne paraissait pas la trouver assez intéressante pour devenir son amie, et encore moins sa confidente. Sans doute était-ce dû, entre autre chose, à leur grande différence d'âge. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas gêner tellement Erin lorsqu'il s'agissait de tourner autour de Tom !

---

Le jour de la cérémonie arriva bien plus vite que ne l'avait espéré Eilane. Une peur panique d'avoir échoué aux examens lui compressait l'estomac. C'était une douce après-midi de juin et la remise devait se dérouler à l'extérieur, dans le parc du château. La Vélane, dont le stresse ne cessait de s'amplifier, n'avait pu avaler ni petit déjeuner, ni déjeuner et sentait d'horribles nausées l'assaillir un peu plus à chaque minute qui la rapprochait de l'événement.  
Enfin, les septième années furent conviées à s'installer sur de grands bancs dressés dans la cours pour l'occasion. Face à eux, un podium avait été levé, sur lequel on avait entreposé un bureau, recouvert de diplômes et de livres.  
Une fois tous les élèves assis, le directeur Dippet et le professeur Dumbledore, qui officiait en tant que directeur adjoint, grimpèrent sur le podium. D'un geste de baguette, Dippet amplifia le volume sonore de sa voix puis s'adressa aux futurs diplômés.  
-Votre dernière année à Poudlard s'achève à présent. J'espère que vos études ici vous auront donné entière satisfaction malgré le climat toujours plus tendu qui règne en dehors de nos murs et, ces dernières années, dans l'enceinte même de l'école. J'espère également que vous réussirez haut la main les carrières que vous avez choisi, montrant ainsi tout le sérieux que l'on vous a enseigné ici ! Enfin, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que nous avons obtenu cette année un très fort taux de réussite, je peux affirmer sans trop de risques que peu d'entre vous serons déçus par leurs notes !  
Il se racla la gorge et s'empara d'un grand registre, posé à côté de lui.  
-Nous voilà donc arrivés au moment le plus important. Je vais vous appeler un par un en annonçant les notes obtenues. Je vous demanderai ensuite de venir nous rejoindre sur le podium afin que le professeur Dumbledore vous remette votre diplôme ainsi que votre livre de promotion ! Ceux qui, à la fin de la cérémonie, n'auront pas été appelés seront priés de se rendre dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible !  
Les noms défilèrent par ordre alphabétique et Eilane se demanda comment elle avait pu ne jamais réaliser qu'il y avait autant de septièmes années !  
Sans grande surprise, Dippet annonça de longues minutes plus tard, que Jedusor, Tom Elvis avait remporté des "Optimal" à tous ses aspics et qu'il gagnait, en ayant reçu les félicitations du jury, la place de meilleur élève de la promotion. Maximilius Malefoy, lui, s'en sortait honorablement, sans pour autant avoir fait des merveilles !  
Enfin, Dippet entama l'appelle des élèves dont le patronyme commençait par un S.  
Eilane sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Et si elle n'était pas nommée ? Si elle avait raté tous ses examens ?  
-Snake, Eilane Dierna.  
La Vélane mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que son nom venait d'être prononcé.  
-Tout comme monsieur Jedusor, "Optimal" dans toutes les matières et félicitations du jury. On dirait que nous avons un second meilleur élève de la promotion ! continua Dippet d'une voix enjouée.  
Eilane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ce fut dans un état presque euphorique qu'elle monta sur le podium où Dumbledore lui tendit son diplôme et son livre.  
-Félicitations Miss Snake, murmura-t-il si bas que ni Dippet ni les autres élèves ne risquaient de l'entendre. Avec de telles notes, toutes les voies vous sont ouvertes. Tâchez seulement de ne pas vous égarez en route ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Bien que son visage se voulait joyeux, Eilane décela dans son regard une certaine appréhension.  
Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de redescendre du podium pour rejoindre Tom et Maximilius qui s'étaient déjà levés de leurs bancs et éloignés un peu.  
-Et bien, vous faites la paire tous les deux ! s'exclama Maximilius en riant. Bravo Eilane, superbes performances !  
-Merci, Max ! Tu t'en es bien sorti, toi aussi !  
-Mais pas aussi bien que vous deux ! rétorqua Malefoy. Et si on allait fêter ça ?  
-On n'est pas censé assister à la fin de la remise et écouter un nouveau discours de Dippet ? demanda la Vélane.  
-Eily, on est les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, on peut faire ce qu'on veut maintenant !  
Eilane ne manqua pas de remarquer que Tom n'avait pas pris la peine de la féliciter et qu'il affichait une mine plus que boudeuse, mais elle préféra ne rien dire pour profiter pleinement de sa réussite sans qu'une dispute ne vienne tout gâcher.  
-Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, je veux rester dehors. expliqua-t-elle en laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son beau visage. Ce serait dommage de s'enfermer dans le château avec ce temps !  
-Ok, ça me va, acquiesça Maximilius. Tu en penses quoi Tom ?  
-Mmh ? Oui d'accord… On a qu'à aller s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un des arbres là-bas, on sera tranquilles et on pourra surveiller la suite de la cérémonie !  
Ils restèrent ainsi, allongés sous un arbre, à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. La remise des diplômes était terminée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer pour se changer.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune, Eilane feuilleta son livre de promo avec attention, étudiant la moindre photo et le moindre texte inscrit sur les pages. Elle avait l'impression étrange que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine. Bien sur, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bonheur parfait, la perte de son enfant remontait à seulement un an et elle n'avait toujours pas fini de faire son deuil, mais en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de renaître, de posséder des amis, un avenir, une vie presque comme les autres.  
-On prend les livres ce soir et on les fait signer aux autres ? demanda Maximilius avec entrain.  
-C'est une très bonne idée ! admit la Vélane.  
Le bal fut une véritable réussite. Afin d'organiser quelque chose d'original, l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard avait pris le parti de thématiser la soirée et avait choisi comme thème "les milles et une nuit". Des tentures de couleurs chaudes avaient été dressées dans le parc, des milliers de fées illuminaient les lieux de teintes différentes, de nombreuses lampes en fer forgé avaient été accrochées à des piquets de bois ou posées sur les tables, des tapis veloutés recouvraient le sol, des odeurs d'épices et d'encens flottaient dans l'air, des valses aux connotations orientales s'élevaient de nulle part, d'immenses fontaines à punch ornaient le centre du chapiteau, entourées par des centaines de toasts aux saveurs dépaysantes. Dans un tel décor, personne n'aurait été surpris de voir Shéhérazade apparaître !  
Entre deux danses, les élèves se racontaient leurs projets pour le futur, se disaient à quel point ils allaient se manquer ou signaient les livres de promo.  
Eilane, accompagnée de Maximilius, revint à la table où le préfet en chef les attendait.  
-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas danser ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Eilane soupira et s'assit à côté de lui tandis que Maximilius partait chercher des verres remplis de punch.  
-Tiens, j'ai mis un mot dedans ! dit Tom en tendant à la Vélane son livre de promo.  
-Merci... Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.  
Aussitôt, pourtant, Eilane ouvrit le livre pour y lire ce que son compagnon y avait écrit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en faire un commentaire, il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et y déposa un petit objet argenté.  
Les yeux d'Eilane passèrent de la broche placée dans sa paume au regard turquoise de Tom Jedusor.  
-C'est ton insigne de préfet en chef. Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-On a fini nos études, je n'en ai plus besoin, maintenant ! Et puis, ça renforcera nos liens si l'on s'échange quelque chose qui nous appartient.  
-Dans ce cas…  
Elle détacha à son tour sa propre insigne de préfète, épinglée sur sa robe, et la donna à Tom.

La soirée toucha bientôt à sa fin et les septièmes années partirent se coucher pour leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.  
Maximilius, qui avait passé plus de temps à danser que n'importe qui d'autre, monta directement dans son dortoir sans même souhaité bonne nuit à ses camarades.  
Tom et Eilane, quant à eux, s'assirent un instant devant le feu de cheminée.  
-C'est étrange hein ?  
-Quoi ? demanda Tom.  
-De savoir qu'on va partir d'ici ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
-C'est juste la peur de l'inconnu ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver seule en sortant de Poudlard. Je serais là, Max et ton père aussi !  
-Je sais… Et ce n'est pas l'inconnu qui me fait peur ! C'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est comme si j'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir fini avec cette école ! Peu importe, ça doit être la fatigue qui me fait dire des bêtises ! Je devrais aller dormir.  
-Tu pourrais rester encore un peu, murmura Tom tandis qu'il posait sa main sur celle de la Vélane. Il n'y a plus personne !  
Eilane se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et Tom n'avait pas profité d'un moment d'intimité sans qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer en plein milieu. Après tout, elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse ce soir, peut-être fallait-il en profiter...  
Les doigts du jeune homme glissèrent sur sa robe dont il caressa doucement le tissu.  
-Allez Eily, une dernière fois avant de partir d'ici…  
C'était un argument incontestable et Eilane acquiesça, sentant ses joues s'embraser en même temps que la flamme du désir qui naissait en elle.  
Ils firent l'amour sur le vieux canapé de la salle commune, devant la grande cheminée où les braises disparaissaient peu à peu. Bien qu'intense, leur union parut à la jeune femme étonnement tendre. Jamais Eilane ne connaîtrait d'autres moments atteignant cette même chaleur auprès de Tom Jedusor !  
Le lendemain matin, les septième années firent leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramena jusqu'au cœur de Londres.  
Quelques jours plus tard, tous les journaux moldus affichaient en première page les mêmes titres sensationnels : "Débarquement en Normandie", "Bientôt la fin de la guerre" , "Le cauchemar se termine"…


	13. Par amour

**Chapitre 13 : Par amour**

Bien qu'elle fut la plus belle et la plus spacieuse de la maison, la pièce où Eilane logeait était sobrement meublée et ne se débarrassait jamais totalement de l'odeur de renfermé qui y planait. Elle paraissait lugubre avec ses murs de pierre froides et ses plafonds hauts inaccessibles. Pire encore, elle ne possédait vraiment rien d'assez attrayant pour permettre à quelqu'un de passer le temps, surtout en pleine nuit. Si au moins la maison avait compté une grande bibliothèque comme c'était le cas à Poudlard, la jeune femme aurait eu le loisir de découvrir de nouveaux ouvrages. Mais, en l'occurrence, la lecture ne semblait pas intéresser outre mesure Grindelwald...  
Ayant donc abandonné l'espoir de trouver une occupation, Eilane, accoudée à la fenêtre, observait, à la lueur d'un brillant clair de lune, le village moldu que surplombait le manoir de Grindelwald. C'était l'une de ces nouvelles nuits d' insomnies comme elle en subissait tant depuis plusieurs mois, depuis son emménagement auprès de son père plus exactement. Comprenant qu'il ne mènerait à rien de lutter pour trouver le sommeil, elle avait fini par abdiquer et avait décidé d'utiliser ces moments d'éveils en pleine nuit, pendant que les autres habitants du manoir dormaient à point fermé, pour profiter de la liberté qu'ils lui apportaient. En effet, elle ressentait, durant la journée, la désagréable impression d'être épiée derrière les regards des partisans de Grindelwald. Elle se doutait que ce dernier commanditait lui-même cette surveillance mais n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu ? Il savait sans nul doute qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère mais était-ce là une raison suffisante pour se méfier d'elle comme il semblait le faire ? Elle pressentait que son père lui cachait certaines choses, certains renseignements sur les missions que ses sujets accomplissaient. Tom le lui avait ouvertement fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. Comment se trouvait-il d'ailleurs que Tom, qui se montrait si étroitement lié avec le mage noir, lui fasse soudain de si importantes révélations ? Beaucoup de questions hantaient les nuits de la Vélane, mais les réponses se laissaient toujours attendre.  
Dans l'impossibilité d'accomplir des recherches sur quelques sujets que ce soit par manque de livres, Eilane finit par renoncer à l'idée de trouver des explications à ses interrogations et son loisir favori devint alors la contemplation des paysages environnants. Tandis qu'elle restait cloîtrée presque toute la journée, elle commençait à ressentir plus que jamais le besoin d'être en accord avec la nature. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait confié à personne, pas même à Tom, mais elle avait l'impression incessante qu'une force en elle s'était réveillé, une force ancienne, puissante et impérissable.  
Eilane contempla encore une fois le village, le clocher pointu de son église qui s'élevait vers les cieux, ses maisons aux toits de briques rouges qui luisaient sous la lune, sa place centrale embellie par une fontaine dont l'eau chantait nuit et jour, le ruisseau qui sinuait autour des habitations tel un serpent miroitant, le verger, rempli de pommiers dont émanait une odeur paradisiaque, qui juxtaposait la petite colline sur laquelle était perché le manoir.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres apporté par tant de sérénité, elle se retourna face au lit dans lequel Tom dormait profondément.

Eilane ne se coucha pas cette nuit là, et elle fut surprise, en observant le soleil se lever au petit jour et en se réjouissant du chant des oiseaux qui commençaient à gazouiller dans les arbres, de ne pas être plus fatiguée.  
Peu après l'heure du déjeuner la Vélane et Tom furent conviés à une réunion dans le bureau de Grindelwald.  
La mine renfrognée, Eilane suivit son compagnon à l'intérieur de la grande pièce dont les couleurs chaudes juraient avec la froideur de son propriétaire. Grindelwald se tenait debout, non loin de la fenêtre, dans une attitude contemplative qui rappela bizarrement à la Vélane ses propres occupations nocturnes.  
-C'est un très bel endroit ici, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il de sa voix caverneuse avec un étrange regard à l'encontre de sa fille, semblant vouloir lui rappeler qu'aucun de ses faits et gestes ne lui demeuraient inconnus.  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, sa longue cape rouge ondulant autour de lui telle une ombre de feu, il désigna les papiers entreposés sur son bureau. Il s'agissait de diverses cartes d'Angleterre, ainsi que de nombreuses photos d'une magnifique abbaye éclairée par un soleil brumeux.  
-J'ai une mission urgente à te confier, Eilane ! affirma-t-il en observant ses hôtes. Tu dois aller à Glastonbury et y rencontrer le Père Goldsmith…  
-Un curé ? l'interrompit Tom dont le ton évoquait la stupeur et le dédain.  
-Un prêtre pour être tout à fait exact. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas à la première impression… il s'agit d'un sorcier. Cet idiot a simplement décidé de se reclure dans l'abbaye de Glastonbury, prétendant que sa spiritualité en serait décuplée.  
Le descendant de Serpentard émit un rire sarcastique et moqueur, bientôt rejoint par Grindelwald lui-même, mais Eilane, elle, fronçait les sourcils. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser que le nom du lieu où Grindelwald l'envoyait lui était étonnement familier.  
-Glastonbury ? N'est-ce pas là-bas que la légende situe l'île mythique d'Avalon ?  
-Bien entendu ! sourit Grindelwald. Et c'est même pour cette raison que tu vas t'y rendre, mon enfant. Si, comme l'affirme le Père Goldsmith, cet endroit possède une puissance magique plus importante que la normale, alors toi seule pourra la comprendre et la maîtriser ! Vois-tu, je souhaite avant tout obtenir du Père Goldsmith qu'il renonce à ses lubies religieuses pour rejoindre mes rangs. Il détient certaines connaissances que je considère comme absolument indispensables et je suis prêt à les récupérer, quoi qu'il doive en coûter !  
-De quelles sortes de connaissances s'agit-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme en espérant que son père se montrerait loquace, pour une fois.  
Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air entendu.  
-Tu devrais endormir profondément cette curiosité mal placée qui t'anime, ma fille. Elle n'est bonne ni pour ma cause, ni pour toi-même ! l'admonesta-t-il sèchement, ne lui laissant pas même la possibilité de se défendre.  
La jeune femme se mordit fermement la langue pour s'empêcher de rétorquer à son père les paroles blessantes qu'elle retenait au fond de sa gorge depuis déjà longtemps.  
-Donc, je dois aller à Glastonbury, trouver ce prêtre et lui demander de rejoindre nos rangs ? répéta-t-elle de manière presque mécanique, sentant encore bouillir sa rage malgré ses efforts pour se calmer. C'est tout ?  
-A peu près oui..., admit Grindelwald. Toutefois, il ne te sera peut-être pas aussi facile que tu sembles le penser de rallier Goldsmith ! Dans le cas où il se montrerait réticent, j'attends de toi que tu le convainque par n'importe quel... moyen.  
Un éclair malsain au fond de ses yeux doré accompagna le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé.  
-Ai-je été assez clair ?  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la Vélane. Il s'agissait donc d'une sorte épreuve… Si le prêtre refusait de coopérer, elle devrait utiliser la force, chose dont elle répugnait. Même lors du meurtre de Mimi, elle n'avait fait qu'émettre l'idée du crime, elle n'avait pas elle-même ôté la vie. Mais Grindelwald ne semblait pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Il attendait de sa fille qu'elle se montre à la hauteur de son ascendance, qu'elle soit aussi cruelle que lui… Et dans le cas contraire, comment agirait-il ? Déciderait-il de se débarrasser d'elle ? Tom laisserait-il faire cela ? Tom…  
Eilane sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie.  
-Si cette mission m'est confiée, pourquoi nous avoir conviés tous les deux ? interrogea-t-elle.  
Grindelwald s'approcha si près d'Eilane qu'elle dû se retenir de ne pas reculer. Elle détestait le sentir aussi proche, comme s'il lui volait son espace vital. Il posa l'une de ses grandes mains rugueuses sur sa joue.  
-Je préfère que Tom t'accompagne, juste au cas où tu ne pourrais t'en sortir seule… Vous partirez le plus tôt possible…Maintenant même, si vous le pouvez… J'attends beaucoup de toi, mon enfant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid, dur et rauque où Eilane crut percer une pointe de menace.  
Puis, comme il le faisait parfois, il disparut soudain dans un bruit strident et aigu, laissant les deux amants seuls au beau milieu du bureau.

---

Le soleil atteignait tout juste son zénith lorsque Eilane et Tom transplanèrent jusqu à Glastonbury. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour apparaître un peu à l'écart du village afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants et avaient décidé de faire une petite marche à pied pour rejoindre l'abbaye où ils devaient se rendre. Mais à quelques mètres de leur but, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux s'avéra ne ressembler en rien à celui auquel Eilane s'était attendu.  
-Mais… on dirait une ruine ! s'exclama-t-elle, déçue. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il vivre dans un endroit pareil ?  
-Regarde mieux…, se contenta de lui répondre Tom qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné.  
Eilane plissa légèrement les paupières comme si la lumière l'éblouissait et elle comprit ce que Tom voulait dire.  
Sous ses yeux ébahis, les murs, les plafonds, les arches et les colonnes de l'abbaye semblèrent se reconstruire par magie et bientôt apparut ce qui ressemblait au plus beau monument qu'elle n'avait jamais admiré. Un charme puissant protégeait le monastère contre le regard moldu et seuls ceux qui savaient ce qu'ils devaient y chercher voyaient l'imposant édifice tel qu'il se trouvait en réalité.  
-Allons-y !  
Ils étaient à présent tout proche et la Vélane commençait déjà à sentir émaner de l'entrée la puissance mystique évoquée par son père.  
Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper ou de faire quoi que ce soit annonçant leur présence, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, les invitant à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du monastère.  
-Vous voila enfin ! affirma une voix qui sembla un instant toute droit venue d'outre tombe.  
Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un prêtre, enveloppé dans sa soutane beige foncée, sortit de la pénombre dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.  
Il paraissait plus jeune qu'Eilane ne l'avait imaginé. Ses yeux gris pétillait d'ardeur et de joie de vivre. Ses cheveux auburn coupés courts rappelaient sa condition. Autour de son cou pendait le symbole de la religion chrétienne.  
-Comment pouviez-vous savoir que nous viendrions ? l'interrogea Eilane, se sentant incapable de cerner d'avantage l'homme qui s'approchait à présent d'elle.  
-Les signes n'ont jamais été plus distincts, jeune fille !  
-Vous me dégouttez. Vous êtes peut-être de notre monde, mais vous l'avez rejeté et maintenant vous ne représentez plus que la honte de notre communauté ! Depuis quand un chrétien parle-t-il encore comme un sorcier ? s'enquit Tom en masquant à peine son dégoût envers le prêtre.  
-Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un religieux vivant au sein même de l'endroit où est caché l'île magique d'Avalon puisse prétendre ne pas croire certaines légendes ? Ce n'est pas parce que nos convictions diffèrent que je rejette en bloc les mythes et les légendes.  
Avant que Tom ne puisse répliquer à nouveau, Eilane lui coupa la parole et intervint à son tour.  
-De quels signes parliez-vous exactement, monsieur ?  
Elle se sentait de plus en plus étrange au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. C'était comme si ses membres se trouvaient soudain enveloppés dans un léger coton, comme si son esprit se mettait à planer au milieu de sphères impénétrables par tout autre être humain. La voix du prêtre lui parut lointaine lorsqu'il répondit avec cette sérénité propre aux hommes d'églises.  
-On m'a dit, il y a de cela bien longtemps, qu'un jour viendrait une prêtresse… la dernière de sa lignée… et qu'elle aurait la capacité d'ouvrir la porte entre les mondes… Ca ne peut être que vous, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire avec une telle certitude que je suis cette personne ?  
-N'en déplaise à votre ami, je reste un sorcier… et même si j'ai préféré la foi à la magie, je n'en ressens pas moins la puissance des personnes qui m'entourent…Vous êtes tous deux dotés d'une très grande aura magique, mais il y a en vous, jeune fille, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années… depuis ma rencontre, en France, avec une charmante futur maman dont les pouvoirs ne pouvaient venir que d'Avalon… Et à présent que je vous voit devant moi, il ne fait aucun doute, vu la ressemblance, qu'il devait s'agir de votre mère.  
-Ma mère…, répéta Eilane, troublée. Mais c'est impossible, elle est morte il y a tant d'années déjà, et vous êtes bien trop jeune pour…  
-Votre arrivée ici ne vous a donc rien appris, pas même qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ? Je suis bien plus âgé que j'en ai l'air… A vrai dire, si je vous disais mon âge véritable, vous ne me croiriez certainement pas ! J'ai été désigné par Dieu, il y a de cela des années, ou peut-être bien des siècles, pour devenir le gardien de ce lieu et des symboles sacrés qu'il renferme. La magie de cet endroit a dès lors choisi de conserver ma jeunesse. Malheureusement, je crains de devoir laisser cette jeunesse s'envoler malgré moi si je quitte un jour les murs de mon abbaye !  
-Vraiment ? rétorqua froidement Tom. Dans ce cas il va falloir vous attendre à bientôt rejoindre le rang des vieillards ! continua-t-il avec cynisme.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
Le prêtre ne paraissait pas effrayé mais quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé.  
-Vous qui semblez tant savoir, vous ignorez pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda dédaigneusement Jedusor avec cette nouvelle froideur qui l'habitait.  
-Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir un quelconque pouvoir de prémonition… Je suis un prêtre, pas un druide ou un enchanteur !  
-Vous êtes avant tout un sorcier ! Et vous devriez glorifier la communauté à laquelle vous appartenez au lieu de la déshonorer !  
-La foi serait-elle donc une honte, à vos yeux ? interrogea le prêtre que la quiétude rendait courtois malgré les accusations de son interlocuteur.  
-Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de croire en des balivernes comme votre religion qui rejette la magie ! Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vos confrères ont fait subir à notre communauté durant les siècles derniers ? Comment pouvez-vous même oser vivre tel un moldu en aspirant encore à une once de dignité ?! Nous sommes ici pour vous ramener à la raison, ce qui ne vous fera pas de mal à ce que je vois ! Sachez que le grand mage Grindelwald désire accéder à vos considérables connaissances et il est prêt à vous offrir tout ce que vous désirerez pour vous avoir à ses côtés !  
-La seule chose que je désire est de vous voir quitter mon Église.  
L'homme avait à peine haussé la voix. Toujours aussi calme, il se tourna vers Eilane. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois tristesse et déception.  
-Je pensais sincèrement, en vous regardant entrer ici à l'instant, que vous étiez celle dont on m'avait prédit la venue. Mais, de toute évidence, je me trompais et j'en suis navré. Partez maintenant !  
Tom leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard en direction de la Vélane. Aussitôt entendit-elle le son de sa voix résonner dans sa tête :  
-A toi maintenant !  
Eilane frissonna. Ainsi elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que celui de devenir la cruelle héritière de Grindelwald. A son grand regret, le curé se montrait en effet aussi borné que son père le lui avait présenté... Évinçant avec difficulté de son esprit les images des choses affreuses qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle étira les bras devant elle, et plaça ses mains l'une face à l'autre. Une boule de feu apparut en leurs centres. Les paupières closes, elle la jeta brusquement, avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, vers le prêtre terrorisé qui fut projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'objet magique. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Eilane s'aperçut que les bras et le corps du père Goldsmith étaient emprisonné par un lasso incandescent qui lui brûlait la chair et compressait ses poumons, l'empêchant presque de respirer.  
-Par pitié, murmura-t-il, fatigué et souffrant. Je ne suis qu'un homme d'église. Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal. Laissez moi !  
-Acceptez-vous de nous suivre et de servir le Seigneur Grindelwald ?  
-Je sais qui est votre Grindelwald… Il est pire que le Diable lui-même… Jamais je ne travaillerais pour lui !  
-Dans ce cas…  
Eilane, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour les bras et le torse du prêtre, encercla à leurs tours ses jambes, ses chevilles et ses poignets.  
La chaleur et la brûlure se firent plus intenses, plus insoutenables, mais le prêtre était prêt à tenir bon. Il ne voulait pas céder.  
-Je vais être obligée de vous torturer encore longtemps si vous refusez ainsi de coopérer !  
Eilane entendit ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche avec horreur. Elle se détestait copieusement à cet instant. Mais Tom la regardait avidement, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix que celui de réaliser docilement la volonté de son père.

---

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom et Eilane sortirent de l'église, épuisés mais soulagés d'avoir finalement réussi à faire changer d'avis le père Goldsmith. La robe, les cheveux et le visage de la jeune femme étaient maculés d'une épaisse pellicule de sang et une terrible nausée s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa amèrement ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Plongée dans un profond mutisme, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle laissa Tom utiliser un sortilège de nettoyage pour lui redonner une allure décente.  
Ils s'apprêtaient tout juste à transplaner quand un curieux phénomène se produisit. Soudain, la luminosité se mit à décroître, les plongeant bientôt dans une demi obscurité oppressante. Les sons et les voix perdirent subitement de leur clarté comme s'ils s'éloignaient petit à petit de la réalité. Le soleil, jusque-là à peine voilé, disparut brusquement derrière l'inquiétante densité d'une brume qui semblait s'élever du sol telle la fumé d'un feu de forêt. Eilane eut seulement le temps de s'apercevoir que l'abbaye reprenait son allure dévastée avant que celle-ci ne finisse ensevelie, elle aussi. Le phénomène devint encore plus étrange lorsque parvint à leurs oreilles le son d'un clapotis identique au bruit des vaguelettes sur le rivage d'un étang.  
Dans la brise qui balayait le visage d'Eilane, elle distingua, intriguée, les chants mélodieux et attirants de milliers de femmes, et ses sonorités lui semblèrent étonnement familières.  
Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, sans se demander ce qui guidait ainsi ses pas, elle s'élança en avant, aveugle dans ce brouillard épais, sourde aux remontrances de son compagnon. Tom, inquiet, la suivait du plus près qu'il le pouvait, mais la fatigue semblait avoir totalement quitté la Vélane et elle marchait à vive allure. D'un geste de la main, elle dénoua ses longs cheveux argentés, parsemés de nombreuses mèches noires à présent, et les laissa danser dans les effluves salées d'un vent marin inexistant. Muée par le désir d'entrer en contact avec le sol comme si cela la rapprocherait de l'endroit où résonnaient les chants, elle ôta ses chaussures qui entravaient ses mouvements. Ses pieds nus effleurèrent la terre et son corps tout entier vibra à son appel. Elle avançait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, lorsqu'enfin sa peau entra en contact avec la froideur sereine de l'eau qui clapotait.  
Et elle s'arrêta...  
-Eilane ! s'écria Tom derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que...  
Il courut pour la rattraper et découvrit avec stupeur ce que la brume lui cachait à quelques pas seulement de là : une barque, vide, reposait au bord de l'étang. Elle semblait attendre ses bienheureux passagers comme si on l'avait appelée depuis le rivage.  
Sans un mot, un regard ou une hésitation, Eilane grimpa dedans. Elle s'installa à la proue, debout devant l'étendue d'eau qui la conviait. Tom haussa les épaules et monta à son tour. Il s'assit à l'arrière, attendant de voir ce qui se produirait ensuite, un sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé à l'émerveillement naissant dans ses prunelles turquoises.  
La barque se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Aucune rame, aucun vent ne semblait la pousser, mais pourtant, elle voguait, inlassablement, toujours dans la même direction, s'éloignant peu à peu du rivage. Puis, sans le moindre préavis, elle s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de l'eau.  
Comme dans un rêve, Eilane, d'un geste magistral, leva les bras devant elle. La brume, jusque-là stagnante, se mit à virevolter joyeusement autour d'elle et Tom comprit qu'elle était animée d'une sorte de sagesse, qu'elle désirait ainsi entrer en contact avec la Vélane. Satisfaite, Eilane décrivit un cercle à l'aide de ses bras, les rabaissant tout doucement de chaque côté de son corps. La brume à son tour lui répondit. Elle s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'envola dans le ciel... et disparut enfin. Lorsque ses yeux purent à nouveau apprécier le paysage, Tom resta bouche-bée. L'étang sur lequel ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait à aucun autre étang… à vrai dire, il ne s'agissait plus du tout d'un étang… l'odeur salée qu'ils avaient senti auparavant trouvait soudain toute son explication : ils naviguaient en pleine mer… et, face à eux, à quelques mètres seulement de la barque, trônait une île, ni gigantesque, ni minuscule, mais abondamment verdoyante. Nulle église, nul village, nulles habitations ne venaient peupler les hauteurs de cette terre. Seul un majestueux monument y avait été construit et, en haut de la colline la plus proche, se dressaient vers le ciel un grand cercle de pierre.  
-Avalon ! s'exclama Tom dans un murmure.  
Il n'en avait entendu parler que dans les mythes, mais cette île mystérieuse ne pouvait être que celle des prêtresses.  
La barque accosta lentement et Eilane en descendit, suivie par Tom, toujours ébahi. Son étonnement ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il remarqua, sur le front de la jeune fille qui s'était maintenant tournée vers lui, le fin croissant de lune bleu que seules les prêtresses arboraient.  
-Viens ! l'invita-t-elle d'une voix calme et mélodieuse, presque aussi envoûtante que ce lieu mystique. Nous sommes attendus !  
Elle s'était déjà retournée face au monument de pierre et avançait dans sa direction. Tom fronça les sourcils mais comprit bientôt la significations des mots prononcés : sur les marches de l'édifice, un très vieil homme les regardait arriver. Il était tout de blanc vêtu. Un ruban de tissu bleu, unique couleur de son accoutrement, lui ceignait la taille et maintenait sa serpe contre lui.  
_« Un druide »_, pensa Tom et sa voix se répercuta dans l'esprit d'Eilane.  
-Bienvenue à Avalon, enfant des mystères ! s'exclama l'homme à l'attention de la jeune femme, ignorant passablement l'héritier de Serpentard. Cela fait bien longtemps que je t'attends !  
C'était la seconde fois en peu de temps que quelqu'un semblait avoir prévu sa venue, mais Eilane ne s'en formalisa pas. La magie imprégnait l'air si vivement à cet endroit que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre.  
-Je m'appelle…  
-Je sais qui tu es, l'interrompit le druide. Tu es Eilane Dierna Snake, fille d'Aélia Caillen Kermer et de Draal Gewind, plus communément connu sous le nom insidieux de Seigneur Grindelwald. Et tu es avant tout la dernière prêtresse ce cette île.  
-Comment me connaissez-vous ?  
-Toi seule a le pouvoir d'écarter les brumes et de venir jusqu'ici…  
-La légende est donc exacte ? Avalon se trouve bien à Glastonbury ! murmura Eilane pour elle-même.  
-Pas tout à fait… A Glastonbury se trouve une porte entre les mondes. Cette porte, comme tu peux le constater à présent, permet d'accéder à Avalon, en effet, et à bien d'autres lieux encore... Mais elle n'est certainement pas la seule de ce genre…  
-Où y en a-t-il d'autres ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… Tu devras le découvrir en domptant les connaissances que l'île mythique t'apportera !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ici est ta place à présent. Bénie sois la Déesse de t'avoir ramenée…  
-Mais je ne peux pas rester ! s'opposa Eilane qui sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle. J'ai une vie et une famille de l'autre côté !  
-Pourtant, ta destinée est de demeurer à Avalon pour servir la Déesse. Tu es la dernière descendante d'une longue et glorieuse lignée. Tu dois prétendre au titre de grande Prêtresse et faire revivre, grâce à ton pouvoir, l'ancienne religion !  
-Dans le cas où j'accepterai, est-ce que Tom, mon compagnon, pourrait rester également ? s'enquit Eilane, évitant le regard réprobateur lancé par son amant.  
-J'ai bien peur que non… à toi seule cette faveur est proposée… et elle ne le sera qu'une seule fois !  
-Cela veut-il dire que si je refuse maintenant, je ne reviendrais jamais plus à Avalon ?  
-Les signes ne sont pas toujours limpides, mais je crois que tu reviendras un jour, dans de très nombreuses années… Toutefois il sera alors trop tard pour que tu puisse encore te faire sacrer grande Prêtresse. Et je crains, dans ce cas, que l'ancienne religion ne s'éteigne à jamais et qu'Avalon ne disparaisse complètement, cette fois, aux yeux de l'humanité…  
Eilane réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quitter son père et sa vie en Angleterre ne lui paraissait pas vraiment déplaisant, mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Tom. Malgré ses sentiments ambigus, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, pas prête à choisir une solitude, même sacrée, plutôt que sa présence.  
-Je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix défaite. Je n'ai plus la possibilité d'accepter…  
-Je ne peux t'approuver, mais je comprends ta décision ! admit le druide. Avant que tu ne repartes, je voudrais tout de même t'offrir un cadeau, quelque chose dont tu te souviendras à ton retour dans le monde physique…Suis-moi !  
Eilane regarda brièvement Tom qui haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre l'un des murs en observant le druide s'éloigner dans la lande. Elle se retourna et lui emboîta le pas. Le vieil homme la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du cercle de pierre qu'elle avait entraperçut depuis la barque.  
-Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? interrogea la jeune fille, interloquée par l'allure gigantesque des pierres et par le caractère sacré du sanctuaire.  
-Soies sans crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander quoi que ce soit… Je souhaitais seulement pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi loin de l'indiscrétion évidente dont fait preuve ton ami.  
Eilane rougit légèrement mais ne reprit pas le vieux druide. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Tom risquait fortement de rapporter à Grindelwald la moindre des paroles prononcées devant lui…  
-Tu ne dois pas être triste, enfant des mystères, reprit l'homme. Je sais combien la perte d'un bébé est toujours une tragédie pour la femme qui l'a porté en son sein, mais le bonheur frappera de nouveau à ta porte. Et tu seras mère, encore une fois.  
Eilane sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et sa gorge se serra en repensant à l'atroce nuit où son fils avait trouvé la mort. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire totalement son deuil et l'évocation de ce malheur lui brisa le cœur. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle n'assimila pas immédiatement les paroles prononcées ensuite par le druide. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit enfin, quelques minutes déjà s'étaient écoulées.  
-Vous voulez dire que j'aurais un autre enfant ? interrogea-t-elle sans réussir à masquer sa stupeur.  
-Exactement… Tu mettras au monde la plus ravissante des petites filles. Mais si je t'ai demandée de m'écouter c'est avant tout pour te mettre en garde… L'avenir de ta fille, tout comme l'était celui de ton fils, semble indistinct. Un danger plane sur elle et il te faudra tout faire pour l'épargner… La lignée des prêtresses ne doit pas s'éteindre Eilane, et c'est à toi d'y veiller, puisque tu as choisi de vivre éloignée d'Avalon !  
La Vélane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une nouvelle fois trop bouleversée pour parler.  
Durant tout le temps où elle et le druide redescendirent du cercle de pierre et rejoignirent Tom, où ils échangèrent leurs adieux, où les deux amants réembarquèrent à bord du petit bateau qui, par le même procédé magique qu'à l'allée, les reconduisit jusqu'à la terre ferme, Eilane eut l'impression atroce qu'une douche glacée tentait de la réveiller et de la sortir cruellement d'un rêve merveilleux.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent accosté à Glastonbury et que la brume, la barque et l'étendue d'eau eurent disparut, il était devenu bien étrange de se dire qu'une dizaine de minute plus tôt, ils foulaient encore le sol de l'île mythique d'Avalon.

---

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Eilane et Tom étaient revenus de Glastonbury mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas pouvoir se remettre de ce voyage. Encore plus qu'auparavant, elle se sentait totalement déphasée avec les gens qui l'entouraient et l'univers dans lequel Grindelwald la faisait baigner. Pour échapper à tout cela, elle passait la plupart de ses journées au beau milieu des pommiers du verger, à réfléchir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort de refuser l'offre qui lui avait été faite, mais son amour pour Tom était plus grand que sa raison et elle le regrettait parfois.  
-Ah, tu es là !  
La voix de Tom la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers lui et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage sombre de son compagnon. Quelque chose n'allait pas !  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.  
-J'ai trouvé un dossier dans le bureau de Grindelwald… Il faut que tu lises ça… Ca ne va pas te plaire !  
En prononçant ces paroles, il tendit à la Vélane une épaisse liasse de papiers légèrement jaunis.

---

_-On devrait vous accompagner… On est ses amis, il nous fera sans doute plus confiance qu'à vous !  
__Ginny, Hermione et Ron tentait désespérément de ramener Eilane à la raison, mais celle-ci ne s'était jamais montrée aussi déterminée.  
__-Il faut que j'y aille seule… J'ignore s'il m'écoutera ou non, mais je préfère tenter moi-même une première approche et ainsi ne pas vous exposer à un éventuel danger !  
__-C'est Harry, quel risque on pourrait bien courir ?  
__-C'est peut-être Harry, mais il a beaucoup changé, Ginny... et on ne sait nullement ce dont il est capable à présent !  
__-Mais…  
__-Il n'y a rien à ajouter, coupa Eilane, j'y vais seule un point c'est tout !  
__La Vélane ouvrit la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd et sortit sous le violent orage, rabattant sur son visage la grande capuche de son manteau noir.  
__-Si Dumbledore avait été là aujourd'hui, jamais il ne l'aurai laissée partir ! gémit Hermione en regardant la silhouette d'Eilane disparaître derrière le rideau de pluie.  
__-Mais Dumbledore n'est pas là ! fit remarquer Ginny. Vous croyez qu'il a renoncé à placer Harry parmi ses priorités ?  
__Personne ne répondit._

_---_

_Le tonnerre gronda violemment, faisant trembler le sol, les pierres et les racines. Des feuilles tombèrent par terre, remuées par le vrombissement du vent. Plusieurs oiseaux ternis s'envolèrent subitement des arbres sur lesquels ils avaient élu domicile, cherchant un nouveau refuge. La pluie tombait si fort que, malgré son capuchon et son manteau, Eilane se retrouva bientôt trempée de la tête aux pieds.  
__Peu après avoir quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre, elle avait transplané pour atterrir dans cet endroit bizarre. Il s'agissait à première vue d'une simple forêt dont la végétation luxuriante semblait cacher la banalité, mais, lorsqu'elle l'observa de plus près, elle ne put que constater à quel point ce lieu était lugubre et inhospitalier. D'immenses marécages, sombres comme la mort, s'étalaient au milieu des grands chênes tels des pièges naturels. De longs serpents se balançaient au bout des branches, lançant de temps à autre des regards insistants et perçants dans la direction de l'intrus qui pénétrait leur forêt. Plus que tout le reste, ce qui rendait cet endroit si effrayant se trouvait dans la sensation perpétuelle d'être continuellement épié qui frappait ses visiteurs jusqu'à les rendre paranoïaques. La paranoïa laissait ensuite place à la folie, la folie à la mort. Et c'était ainsi que la forêt se protégeait.  
Eilane toutefois, avançait avec bravoure, évitant les marécage comme si elle les avait toujours connus.  
__-Harry ! héla-t-elle et sa voix pure et mélodieuse résonna dans l'obscurité qui augmentait d'instant en instant.  
-Harry, je sais que tu es ici ! Montre-toi !  
__Il fallait à n'en pas douter un certain courage pour adopter ce ton impérieux dans une situation pareille, mais le visage d'Eilane ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre crainte. Elle répéta son appel. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
__Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier de nouveau, quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés, derrière elle.  
__-Je savais que tu finirais par te montrer, s'exclama la Vélane avant de se retourner et de jauger Harry Potter du regard. Ainsi donc mes rêves ne se trompaient pas, tu as bien pris la place de Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas…  
__Harry en effet, paraissait plus pâle et plus grand que d'habitude et une aura de magie noire émanait de lui comme un poison.  
__-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
__-Harry… J'ai été sa compagne pendant longtemps… Personne ne saurait mieux voir que moi la puissance des Ténèbres dans le regard de Leurs seigneurs !  
__-Et malgré tout, vous êtes venu me chercher ? Vous espérez quoi ? Que je repasse du côté de Dumbledore simplement parce que vous allez me le demander ?  
__-Et qui te dis que je vais te le demander Harry ? interrogea Eilane en souriant.  
__-Pourquoi seriez-vous là sinon ?  
__-Peut-être pour te proposer mon appui !  
__-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, c'est Dumbledore qui vous a fait revenir en Angleterre…  
__-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois… Oui c'est vrai, admit la Vélane, Dumbledore m'a ramenée dans ce pays, mais je ne lui ai rien promis en échange… J'ai juste sous-entendu que je voulais t'aider à t'en sortir…  
__-M'aider… c'est-à-dire refaire de moi un simple gamin aux pouvoirs minuscules ?  
__-Je n'ai jamais dit cela, voyons ! Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point le pouvoir peut devenir indispensable une fois qu'on y a goûté… Je me doute tout à fait que tu n'as aucune envie de reperdre cette puissance inégalable. Ce n'est de toute manière aucunement ce que j'ai à te proposer !  
__-Alors vous n'êtes réellement pas là sur ordre de Dumbledore ?  
__-Je suis venue jusqu'à toi de ma seule initiative, Harry !  
__-Prouvez-le !  
__-Comment ?  
__Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, ses yeux verts balayant la vaste forêt qui les entourait.  
__-C'est simple, si vous êtes là uniquement, comme vous le prétendez, pour m'apporter votre soutien, vous ne verrez sûrement pas d'objection à accomplir quelque chose pour moi !  
__-Aucune objection, en effet, l'assura calmement Eilane.  
__Harry leva la main droite au dessus du sol, devant lui, et sembla murmurer intérieurement une formule magique. Sous sa main, sur les feuilles séchées, apparut un amas de tissu sales et malodorants. Mais avant qu'Eilane ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle fasse d'un tas de chiffon, l'amas remua et une femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés s'en dégagea. Elle était aussi sale que l'étoffe dans laquelle elle s'emmitouflait encore et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
__-C'est une moldue ! Je l'ai gardé prisonnière après l'avoir trouvé perdue dans la forêt. Je savais qu'elle pourrait m'être utile un jour ! expliqua Harry.  
__Eilane avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître en lui l'étudiant innocent qu'elle avait rencontré un an auparavant…  
__-Brûlez-là ! C'est bien ça, votre plus grand pouvoir, non ?  
__Eilane acquiesça et s'approcha légèrement de la jeune fille. Ses grands yeux noisettes restaient fixés sur la Vélane et semblaient la supplier de l'épargner.  
__Sans prendre sa baguette, sans même bouger d'un millimètre, la sorcière déclencha l'incendie d'un simple regard. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un grand feu de joie qui aurait achevé sa victime en un clin d'œil. Au début, la moldue ne réalisa même pas ce qui se passait. De la fumée s'élevait autour d'elle et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense mais elle ne ressentit pas immédiatement la brûlure. Ensuite la souffrance survint et elle ne venait non pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur même de la jeune fille. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps et commença à se tortiller de douleur. Puis ses mains et ses pieds s'enflammèrent réellement. La moldue poussa un hurlement de terreur si intense, si déchirant, qu'il résonna dans toute la forêt. Le feu, que la pluie elle-même n'arrivait pas à éteindre, se propagea le long de ses jambes et de ses bras pour finalement s'étaler sur tout son corps tel une longue langue vorace et sans pitié. Une forte odeur de chaire brûlée envahit les marécages. Le spectacle fut fini en quelques secondes.  
__-Satisfait ? demanda Eilane tandis que les dernières flammes disparaissaient du corps calciné.  
__-Amplement ! acquiesça Harry.  
__-Tu sais, il n'y rien d'aussi désagréable que de discuter sous la pluie. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'accueillir dans un endroit un peu mieux abrité ! proposa tranquillement la Vélane à qui le meurtre semblait n'avoir fait ni chaud ni froid.  
__-Ca peut se faire !  
__Harry lui tendit la main et Eilane s'en saisit. Ils transplanèrent dans la salle à manger d'une vieille bâtisse de pierre dont l'allure un peu décrépie ne masquait pas totalement la pauvreté architecturale. Une grande table y avait été dressée pour le repas du soir. Le jeune homme raviva les braises dans la cheminée et, d'un coup de baguette magique, ajouta un couvert sur la table. Eilane, quant à elle, s'affairait à sécher ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux qui avaient repris leur teinte sombre en un seul et unique crime.  
__Harry l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur une large chaise en bois, lui servit un verre d'un délicieux vin blanc et s'attabla à son tour.  
__-Maintenant, mettons carte sur table. Pourquoi, exactement, êtes-vous venue me voir ce soir, miss Snake ?  
__-Tu peux m'appeler Eilane, tu sais ! fit remarquer la Vélane. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis venue me proposer pour devenir ton alliée.  
__-Sans aucune arrière pensée ? demanda suspicieusement le sorcier.  
__-En fait… si, je l'avoues. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Harry, tout comme tu as besoin de la mienne !  
__-Je vous écoute.  
__-Je veux ramener Voldemort à la vie et je ne pourrait le faire sans ton appui !  
__-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? s'étrangla Harry dont le visage, déjà atrocement livide, pâlit encore d'avantage.  
__-Pas du tout ! affirma abruptement Eilane.  
__-C'est impossible ! Et même si ça l'était, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais accepter, après ce que votre Voldemort m'a fait ?Qu'est ce que j'aurais à y gagner en échange, hein ?  
__-Ma puissance à ton service… et la sienne également, du moins juste assez longtemps pour que te permettre d'affirmer ta propre autorité !  
__-Mais bien sur… de toute façon, on ne sait pas réveiller les morts, sinon, vous auriez ramené Sirius pour moi l'an dernier, je me trompe ?  
__-Je n'aurais pas pu ressusciter Sirius, tout comme je ne pourrais pas plus ramener Remus, pourtant je le voudrais tellement. Mais en ce qui concerne Voldemort, c'est différent !  
__-Et en quoi ?  
__Eilane souleva ses longs cheveux et passa ses mains derrière son cou. Elle en détacha l'étrange bijou en forme de serpent qu'elle portait depuis tant d'années et, tout en maintenant la chaîne dans sa main, elle le fit pendre à hauteur des yeux de Harry.  
__-Tom me l'a donné alors que je n'étais qu'une adolescente. Il m'avait dit à l'époque qu'il contenait une "partie de son être". Cet objet me permettait d'entrer facilement en contact avec lui et aujourd'hui, il nous permettra de le ramener du monde des morts ! Bien sur ce ne sera que pour bien peu de temps, et il s'agit, en principe, d'un acte totalement prohibé par notre communauté. Cependant personne n'a jamais prétendu qu'il était impossible ! Et je doute qu'un interdiction, quelle qu'elle soit, te fasse frémir, Harry !  
__-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je gagnerais à accepter !  
__-Tu es de son côté à présent… Admets que tu ne cracherais pas sur un peu plus de soutien… Tes sujets ne sont-ils pas pour la plupart ses anciens mangemorts ? Te suivent-ils avec tout le dévouement qu'ils te doivent ? Je suis persuadée du contraire ! Ils se méfient de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Harry ne répondit pas mais Eilane savait qu'elle était dans le vrai et continua sur sa lancée.  
__-S'ils le voyaient te soutenir, même un court instant, ils accepteraient avec plus de facilité de se plier à tes exigences !  
__-Et pourquoi me soutiendrait-il quand il obtiendrait de nouveau la possibilité d'avoir le pouvoir pour lui tout seul ?  
__-N'as-tu donc rien appris durant tes études ? Lorsqu'un être est ressuscité, celui qui lui a permis de revenir devient une sorte de maître pour lui. Il ne pourra te faire aucun mal, Harry, et il sera obligé de te suivre !  
__-Intéressant ! Mais vous, qu'est ce que ça vous apportera, au juste, de transformer votre ancien amant en petit chien ?  
__-Je pourrais le revoir ! Je n'en demande pas plus.  
__-Vous l'avez déjà revu ! fit remarquer Harry.  
__-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens sans y être invité ? s'emporta Eilane en haussant la voix.  
__-Vous ne vous êtes pas gênée pour le faire avec moi un certain nombre de fois, il me semble ! répliqua le jeune homme avec justesse.  
__Eilane ne répondit rien. Elle devait d'abord retrouver son calme. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on viole ses pensées de la sorte, Tom avait trop souvent agit ainsi pour accéder à tous ses secrets !  
__-Si je sais que l'on peut ramener Voldemort, c'est en partie grâce à ces visions qui me sont apparues, expliqua-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. Son corps est peut-être mort, mais son âme erre encore et j'ai besoin de la raviver. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre cela, seulement de m'aider. Alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu es d'accord ?  
__-Pas tout à fait ! affirma Harry et elle vit à son regard qu'il avait lui aussi ses conditions à poser. En gros, vous me demandez de bafouer certaines des plus anciennes règles de notre monde pour finalement n'y gagner qu'un peu de puissance en plus ? J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant !  
__-Demande ce que tu voudras et je te le donnerais ! proposa la Vélane, sachant qu'une telle offre ne pouvait se refuser !  
__-Ce que je veux ? Quoi que ce soit ? interrogea avidement Harry.  
__Eilane acquiesça, voyant le visage du jeune Potter s'éclairer.  
__-Je vous veux, vous !  
__-… quoi ?  
__Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle réponse et son cœur tressaillit en l'entendant.  
__-C'est simple : je ramène votre Voldemort à la vie, et en échange vous vous offrez à moi !  
__-Je ne peux pas Harry ! répliqua-t-elle, la mine défaite.  
__-Vous aviez bien dit : "tout ce que je voulais ?" Et bien voila ce que je veux ! Après, à vous de choisir, selon ce qui a le plus d'importance à vos yeux !  
__-Pourquoi moi ? demanda la Vélane en évitant le regard de Harry.  
__-Parce que je vous désire depuis que je suis entré dans l'un de vos rêves à Poudlard.  
__Eilane releva la tête et ses yeux de bronze croisèrent le regard émeraude de Harry.  
__-Tu n'étais même pas censé voir ça ! Souffla-t-elle.  
__-Peut-être et pourtant, je l'ai non seulement vu, mais j'y ai également participé ! Trêves de discussion, vous acceptez ou pas ?  
__Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long des joues d'Eilane, mais elle ne pouvait refuser maintenant, si près du but.  
__-J'accepte ! bredouilla-t-elle à voix si basse que Harry eut de la peine à comprendre sa réponse.  
__Un sourire traversa le visage du jeune homme. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la Vélane, posant une main sur son épaule qu'il massa doucement.  
__-Vous avez fait le bon choix !  
__-J'accepte, répéta Eilane en sanglotant, mais pas maintenant… et pas comme ça !  
__-D'accord ! murmura Harry. J'ai attendu des mois pour vous avoir… Je peux bien attendre encore un peu !  
__-D'abord nous devons nous rendre là où nous pourrons ramener Voldemort !  
__-Et où se trouve cet endroit ?  
__-A Poudlard ! annonça solennellement Eilane._

_---_

_  
Avec ce temps gris et morne, les ruines de Poudlard paraissaient plus sinistres que jamais. Tant de choses s'étaient produites dans ce château qu'Eilane et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer une exclamation en voyant l'état de désolation dans lequel ils avaient laissé les lieux après la grande bataille, celle qui avait eu pour terme la mort de Lord Voldemort.  
__-Par ici ! s'écria Eilane en courant presque, Harry loin derrière elle, sur le chemin menant au puits aux âmes et aux tombes où Tom et son fils dormaient en paix dans un sommeil infini, sommeil qu'elle et Harry allaient briser sous peu.  
__Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait le meilleur choix, s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut laisser Tom en paix une bonne fois pour toute, mais il était trop tard pour reculer !  
__Elle s'accroupit et installa les cinq bougies qu'elle avait amenées avec elle tout autour de la tombe de Voldemort.  
__-Voila, c'est prêt ! dit-elle en se relevant. A nous de faire le reste !  
__Elle s'aperçut que sa voix tremblait malgré elle.  
__-Pas si vite ! s'exclama Harry, essoufflé, l'ayant finalement rattrapée. Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que vous m'avez promis !  
__-Ici ? s'affola Eilane.  
__-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gène exactement ? L'idée de faire l'amour avec son pire ennemi juste au dessus de sa tombe ? Personnellement, ça me parait tout à fait approprié ! s'amusa Harry avec un sourire sadique.  
__Eilane tâcha de garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de Harry. Les Ténèbres avaient pris possession de lui, tout comme elles l'avaient autrefois fait avec Grindelwald puis avec Tom...Chaque fois un seul Seigneur Noir régnait et chaque fois le Mal le maîtrisait pleinement pour accomplir ses desseins.  
__Cela ne l'empêcha pas de frémir d'effroi quand elle vit Harry s'approcher d'elle, le regard belliqueux, plus désireux que jamais d'obtenir son dû.  
__La Vélane savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Si elle se refusait à lui maintenant, Harry ne l'aiderait pas à ramener Tom. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Avec résignation, elle se déshabilla sous les yeux avides du jeune homme, puis s'allongea délicatement sur la mousse humide et glacée qui recouvrait la tombe de Voldemort, offerte, au dessus des restes de son seul amour, à celui qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais sentir en elle.  
__Harry s'installa à son tour, juste au dessus d'elle. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau avec une telle délectation qu'Eilane ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un immonde plaisir défendu. Lorsque enfin la bouche de Harry découvrit pour la première fois son intimité, elle essaya à grand peine de réprimer le gémissement qu'elle laissa finalement échapper. Puis Harry revint à sa hauteur et, sans plus lutter contre les pulsions illicites qui s'emparaient d'elle, elle l'agrippa et le fit doucement entrer dans son corps, soupirant de désir et de répulsion confondues.  
__« Ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est pas Harry » ne cessait-elle de se répéter, ayant peut-être ainsi l'impression de moins se rendre coupable.  
__L'union dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Mais, enfin,, Harry accéléra ses mouvements et, tandis que la Vélane serrait les dents bien décidée à ne pas extérioriser le plaisir qu'elle ressentait malgré elle, il se déversa soudain en elle dans un râle de contentement et de délectation.  
__Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, ils se relevèrent et se rhabillèrent sans rien ajouter de plus.  
__Jamais Eilane ne s'était sentie aussi sale et répugnée mais, heureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'évaluer le degré d'infamie de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir… Le rituel ne pouvait attendre.  
__Avec sa baguette magique, elle alluma les cinq bougies. Puis elle passa sa main tremblante sous sa robe , la maculant de la semence que Harry avait déposé dans la moiteur de sa féminité, et en déposa une partie sur la terre de la tombe, amplifiant ainsi la puissance qu'ils allaient invoquer.  
__-Que le rituel commence ! _


	14. Le crépuscule des Ombres

**Chapitre 14 : Le crépuscule des Ombres**

_Harry s'était mis à psalmodier doucement d'inquiétantes paroles en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, tandis qu'Eilane déposait le pendentif au milieu du pentagramme dessiné par les bougies.  
__Elle tremblait toujours, de dégoût pour ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant, de peur que le rituel ne fonctionne pas, de crainte qu'Harry ne comprenne qu'elle avait volontairement évité de lui dire certaines choses...  
__La brume avait commencé à envahir le cimeterre et à envelopper la Vélane. Son regard de bronze devenait à chaque seconde plus serein dans cet atmosphère familière, pourtant son esprit restait en ébullition.  
__-J'en appelle aux Puissances des Ténèbres. Par delà l'espace et le temps, je vous en conjure, entendez ma prière.  
__La brume se concentra soudain dans l'espace délimité par les cinq flammes vacillantes. Puis un son qu'Eilane et Harry avaient tous deux déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre gronda autour d'eux. C'était une voix lourde, froide, comme mêlée à de nombreux soupirs.  
__-Qui ose troubler notre repos ?  
__Eilane essaya d'évincer le sentiment de satisfaction qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle. La première partie du rituel avait fonctionné, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le reste marcherait !  
__-C'est moi, Eilane Dierna Snake. Je vous ai déjà appelés par le passé. J'ai une fois de plus besoin de votre aide.  
__-Nous pensions que jamais plus tu ne nous invoquerais, enfant des Mystères, toi qui avait choisi la voie de l'amour et du pardon. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?  
__La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Harry. Psalmodiant toujours, il paraissait plongé dans une profonde transe et incapable de suivre le cours de la discussion.  
__-Je m'efforce d'aider un ami.  
__Les Puissances des Ténèbres restèrent muettes un très long moment si bien qu'Eilane se demanda si elles n'avaient pas carrément quitté le lieu du rituel. Mais avant qu'elle n'aie pris la décision de les interpeller à nouveau, leur voix, composée de millions de murmures, résonna encore une fois :  
__-Nous t'écoutons, Eilane Dierna Snake. Qu'attends-tu de nous ?  
__Eilane hésita. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre à Harry, elle aurait aimé pouvoir maintenir Voldemort endormi dans la paix où il se retrouvait plongé, mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix... le plan avait fonctionné jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait abandonner si proche du but...  
__-Je veux que vous rameniez Lord Voldemort à la vie.  
__Des centaines de rires ricochèrent sur chaque arbre et chaque paroi sauvage qui entourait la Vélane et Harry Potter.  
__-Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, enfant des Mystères.  
__-Je sais. Mais si son corps est mort, son âme ne l'est pas totalement.  
__Eilane eut l'impression fugace que les murmures s'étaient amplifiés, comme si les Puissances se concertaient.  
__-Nous t'aiderons encore cette fois... Mais apprends, Eilane Dierna Snake, que ce sera la dernière.  
__La Vélane hocha la tête. Elle se doutait que cette réponse lui serait apportée, et, en un sens, cela l'arrangeait.  
__-Faites ce que vous avez à faire.  
__La psalmodie de Harry s'intensifia avec le vent qui vint frapper le visage d'Eilane et les murmures plus puissants que jamais.  
__La brume sembla se fondre dans la terre et la pierre, là où Voldemort reposait depuis la bataille sanglante de Poudlard. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa plus rien. Dans l'expectative, la jeune femme retenait son souffle et ses yeux restaient fixés sur la tombe de son défunt amant.  
__Puis la brume ressurgit sans prévenir. Elle semblait plus dense, plus compacte qu'auparavant. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et, lentement, prit l'apparence d'un homme.  
__Les battements du coeur d'Eilane ralentirent de manière conséquente pendant que la brume gagnait en consistance. Un corps se formait sous son regard inquiet. Et enfin, elle eut devant elle une version totalement inanimée, mais bien palpable, de la dépouille de Lord Voldemort.  
__Le pendentif, toujours disposé au centre du pentagramme, se mit tout à coup à briller et sa lumière sembla se détacher de lui. La boule luminescente qui venait de s'en extirper s'éleva à son tour pour venir rejoindre le corps de Voldemort.  
__Eilane retint son souffle. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ?  
__Mais déjà la lumière pénétrait l'homme que la Vélane tentait de réveiller et irradiait tout son être.  
__Et alors que Voldemort ouvrait les yeux sur le monde qu'il avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt, la voix des Puissances s'adressa une toute dernière fois à Eilane.  
__-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Adieu, enfant des Mystères. Ne cherches plus jamais à entrer en contact avec nous, tu en as dès lors perdu le pouvoir... _

---

-J'ai trouvé un dossier dans le bureau de Grindelwald… Il faut que tu lises ça… Ca ne va pas te plaire ! avait prononcé Tom en tendant à la Vélane une épaisse liasse de papiers légèrement jaunis.  
Eilane s'en saisit. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Sans même avoir jeté un regard sur ce dossier, elle savait déjà que ce qu'il lui dévoilerait allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Elle ignorait d'où venait ce pressentiment, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un simple fait de son imagination après tout, mais la peur, elle, lui semblait bien réelle.  
La gorge nouée, les mains tremblantes, elle commença à parcourir les parchemins…  
-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, la voix défaite, une fois sa lecture finie.  
Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé beaucoup d'affection pour son père, mais de là à imaginer qu'il soit l'instigateur de cette atrocité…  
-Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? interrogea-t-elle Tom en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.  
Son calme, sa froideur, ne reflétait en rien ses sentiments intérieurs.  
-J'ai surpris une conversation la nuit dernière… J'avais été convoqué par Grindelwald et j'étais un peu en avance. Tu te souviens du prêtre que nous avons convaincu de rejoindre nos rangs ? Il discutait avec lui quand je suis arrivé.  
Eilane se remémora l'image de cet homme d'église et lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit la scène de torture à laquelle elle avait participé malgré sa répugnance.  
-Le père Goldsmith a donné ce dossier à Grindelwald, lui expliquant qu'il ne se trouvait plus aucune copie nulle part et qu'il s'agissait donc de la dernière trace de leur pacte.  
Je pense que c'est pour cela que Grindelwald nous a demandé de rallier le prêtre à notre cause. J'avais en effet trouvé étrange que quelqu'un qui semble aussi précieux aux yeux du Seigneur noir ne se défende pas plus face aux supplices ! J'en avais conclue que, de toute évidence, il ne possédait aucun pouvoir extraordinaire qui aurait pu attirer l'attention de Grindelwald ! Je crois à présent que ce père Goldsmith intéressait simplement le Seigneur Noir car il savait une vérité embarrassante pour l'avenir.  
Ensuite, Grindelwald et lui sont sortis du bureau. Je me suis caché comme je l'ai pu et, bien heureusement pour moi, ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Je les ai suivi, poussé à la curiosité par l'attitude inhabituelle du Seigneur Noir. Grindelwald a emmené le prêtre jusqu'à une pièce sombre, excentrée du reste du manoir, et l'a froidement exécuté. Comprenant que ce dossier devait avoir de l'importance, j'ai transplané jusque dans le bureau de Grindelwald et je m'en suis emparé. Je suppose que si je ne l'avais pas dérobé, il aurait brûler d'ici peu dans l'une des grandes cheminées du manoir ! Ton père aurait dû penser à lancer un sort anti transplanage sur sa demeure ! fit remarquer Tom avec dédain et fierté par rapport à ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir.  
Eilane ne disait toujours rien, elle écoutait les paroles de son compagnon comme si elles lui provenaient dans un lointain écho.  
-Je me suis enfermé dans notre chambre, reprit le jeune homme, et j'ai commencé à lire la liasse de parchemins. Cela fait un moment que je doute des capacités de Grindelwald à être un bon chef, et j'avais imaginé que ce dossier le remettrait en cause pour je ne sais quelle mission qui aurait dérapé… Au lieu de cela, ce que j'y ait découvert te concernait, toi !  
-Mais si jamais il apprenait que c'est toi qui lui a dérobé ?  
-Cela ne risque rien ! Ton père me fait une confiance aveugle… Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée que je puisse avoir fait quelque chose contre lui… Encore une fois, tu oublies à quel point je suis capable de m'attirer la sympathie des gens et combien il est facile de les berner…  
Tom avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier tout en prononçant ces dernières paroles.  
-A présent, il va falloir décider de ce que l'on choisi de faire ! continua-t-il.  
-Comment ça ? s'enquit Eilane, totalement perdue, toujours sous le choc de la découverte du contenu des parchemins.  
-N'as-tu donc pas envie de te venger ? Grindelwald ne mérite pas le respect qu'il souhaite que nous ayons à son égard !  
-Tom, s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton accusateur, il est ton mentor, non ? Pourquoi tout à coup voudrais-tu le punir ? Tu n'es pas concerné par cette histoire…  
Tom regarda avec froideur Eilane et elle perçut dans ses yeux la lueur rouge qui précédait presque indéfectiblement ses accès de violences.  
-J'étais convaincu qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un grand sorcier, plus ou moins doué en ce qui concerne sa manière de mener les attaques, certes, mais dont le pouvoir poussait au respect… A présent, je me rends compte que Grindelwald t'as lâchement manipulée pour te récupérer dans ses rangs et qu'il en a peut-être fait tout autant avec ses autres alliés ! Je ne peux lui pardonner ce genre de pratiques !  
Eilane réfléchissait à toute vitesse, la cadence de ses pensées ne ralentissait toujours pas. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était sans doute la plus terrible nouvelle à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Que Grindelwald l'ait manipulée, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mais de cette manière là… sa cruauté n'avait donc aucune limite ?  
Si ces dossiers disaient vrais, Grindelwald avait, alors que la guerre étendait encore sur l'Europe son vent de panique, passé un marché avec le clan allemand, vendant les noms de certains sorciers et permettant aux nazis de les garder dans leur camps grâce à sa magie… Il s'était ainsi octroyé une liberté de mouvements que les nazis souhaitaient pourtant ôter à tous sorciers qui croisaient leur chemin. En effet, tout comme les juifs et les tziganes, ils voulaient voir disparaître la "race" des sorciers. Sans doute ce peuple, encore plus inconnu et plus puissant que ne l'était les autres auxquels ils s'attaquaient, les effrayaient au point qu'ils préféraient les voir mort que de tenter de les comprendre. Grindelwald, dans sa hâte de dénoncer les sorciers de sa connaissance, avait donné deux noms. Deux noms qu'Eilane connaissait trop bien : ceux de sa mère et son père adoptifs. Elle aurait peut-être pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, si sur le parchemin suivant n'était pas apparu son propre nom à elle. Grindelwald demandait à ce que le couple soit "invité" à se rendre en France. D'après le contrat, il était également stipulé que les nazis ne devraient en aucun cas s'en prendre à la fille adoptive des deux époux sans quoi l'accord passé se trouverait immédiatement annulé.  
Une vague de nausée s'empara d'Eilane. Elle se souvint avec horreur du rêve qu'elle avait fait une nuit à Poudlard, celui-là même où elle avait assisté, impuissante, au martyre de ses parents adoptifs. Sa main se resserra sur les feuilles de parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours et elle sentit la haine monter en elle, s'insinuer dans son corps et son esprit comme un poison.  
Sans un mot, sans un soupir, sans même un regard envers son compagnon, elle se leva d'un bond et parti d'un pas décidé en direction du manoir. Tom dû presque courir pour arriver à sa hauteur tant elle avançait à vive allure.  
-Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.  
-J'ai quelque chose à régler avec mon père ! Laisse-moi passer Tom où ma baguette se chargera de toi !  
La voix d'Eilane avait perdu de sa douceur. Son regard ambré aurait facilement pu envoyer des éclairs. A la vue de cette furie qui émanait d'elle, Tom ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.  
-Il n'est pas au manoir !  
-Où est-il dans ce cas ? s'enquit subitement Eilane.  
-Il est parti en mission tôt ce matin ! Il a emmené avec lui la plupart des Ombres !  
-Où ? répéta la Vélane avec agressivité.  
Tom continuait de sourire.  
-A Poudlard !  
Eilane allait répliquer une nouvelle phrase cinglante mais ses mots ne parvinrent jamais jusqu'à ses lèvres… Poudlard… Ce nom résonnait à ses oreilles. Et avant que Tom n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait transplané.

---

Quiconque a eu la chance de faire un jour ses études au collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard sait qu'il est impossible de transplaner à proximité de l'école. Aussi Eilane apparut-elle au beau milieu de Pré-Au-Lard, insouciante des regards interrogateurs que les passants lui lancèrent à son arrivée.  
Sans perdre une seconde, elle se remit en marche. Étonnement, elle ne prit non pas la route qui l'aurait menée jusque devant le portail de l'école, gardé par son imposante statue de pierre, mais un autre chemin, plus petit, qui, au bout de quelques mètres, s'enfonçait lentement dans la forêt interdite.  
Elle savait que personne n'empruntait plus cet itinéraire, et pour cause : rares étaient ceux qui avaient envie de se perdre au milieu d'inquiétants bois peuplés de créatures plus féroces les unes que les autres ! Elle était prête à parier que les Ombres et Grindelwald avaient choisi ce même chemin et qu'ils se réunissaient à présent dans la forêt…  
La Vélane s'arrêta un instant, à l'affût du moindre bruit porté par la brise, qui lui révélerait avec exactitude la présence de son père. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se remit à marcher, accélérant son allure. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une trouée parmi les arbres. Le lieu qui s'offrit à sa vue semblait irréel au beau milieu de la forêt. Il ne comportait, sur une assez grande superficie, plus un seul végétal. Au lieu de la mousse et de l'herbe qui envahissait chaque centimètre des bois, le sol, à cet endroit était sec et ravagé, uniquement composé de terre. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Les Ombres, ces sorciers appartenant à de hautes lignées de la communauté magiques, s'affairaient aux différents bords de la clairière en émettant d'effroyables cris stridents. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient responsable de la déforestation de ce lieu. Eilane les examina un long moment, évaluant leur nombre, cherchant des yeux leur maître.  
Soudain, alors que son regard était toujours rivé sur la clairière, un étrange craquement retentit derrière elle. Elle dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et se retourna d'un bond. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais les arbres, grands et majestueux, se trouvaient secoués par le vent de temps à autre. La jeune fille scruta les alentours et poussa un soupir.  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à revenir à ses observations, un second craquement la fit sursauter.  
-Qui est-là ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix basse et tremblante, tout en brandissant devant elle sa baguette magique.  
-Baisse ta garde, Eily ! C'est moi !  
Tom sortit de derrière un arbre et s'avança vers la Vélane qui crut pendant un instant que son cœur avait manqué quelques battements.  
Sans prêter plus longtemps attention au jeune homme qui venait la rejoindre, elle se retourna vers la clairière, cherchant son père des yeux.  
Elle le trouva enfin,en train de s'entretenir avec quelques uns de ses serviteurs. Elle ne prit pas même la peine de réfléchir avant de sortir à découvert et de marcher droit dans la direction de Grindelwald.  
Celui-ci portait le capuchon rouge de sa cape rabaissé sur son visage et donnait divers ordres aux Ombres d'une voix grave et caverneuse. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'intrusion de sa fille.  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? hurla Eilane une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.  
Grindelwald sursauta, son capuchon tombant sur ses épaules et dévoilant son visage rugueux. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille mais ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement scellées.  
-Répondez ! vociféra Eilane en menaçant Grindelwald de sa baguette magique. Vous allez me dire si, oui ou non, vous êtes responsables de la mort de mes parents !  
Les Ombres avaient arrêté leur labeur et s'attroupaient à présent autour de la Vélane et de leur maître.  
-Expelliarmus !  
La voix sembla inhumaine, à la frontière entre le cri strident et le hurlement rauque, mais le sortilège n'en fut pas moins une réussite. La baguette d'Eilane vola dans les airs et atterrit aux pieds de l'une des Ombres qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître devant le regard impuissant de la jeune fille.  
-Mon enfant, tu es bien présomptueuse de te présenter ainsi à moi !  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu ! objecta furieusement Eilane sans perdre de sa contenance.  
-Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me faire répondre !  
« Il se trompe Eily ! »  
Tom avait pénétré les pensées de sa compagne et lui parlait mentalement, comme il avait coutume de le faire de plus en plus souvent.  
« Tu es plus forte que lui ! Tu l'as toujours été, ma belle, avec ou sans baguette ! »  
La Vélane sentit son courage se décupler.  
-Vous avez vendu mes parents aux nazis, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tes parents ? railla Grindelwald. Petite idiote, il ne s'agissait même pas de personnes de ta famille !  
« Il les a tué, Eily. Pas de sa main, mais il les a mené à l'abattoir ! Un tel tortionnaire mérite-t-il de vivre ? »  
Des larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Eilane et, parmi toutes les pensées qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, un mot lui vint à l'esprit :  
« Non »  
« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »  
-Eilane, s'exclama Grindelwald d'une voix calme et assurée, c'était l'une des très rares fois où il s'adressait à elle par son prénom. Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte ! Tes parents n'étaient que des sorciers parmi tant d'autres, de simples pions sur un échiquier, de…  
-la ferme, hurla la jeune fille… La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !  
Le vent se leva subitement, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles des arbres.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !  
Des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel encore bleu quelques minutes auparavant. Une pluie battante commença à se déverser sur la clairière. La bourrasque grondait parmi les branches des chênes et des hêtres.  
Eilane fit mine de se retourner pour s'en aller mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, Grindelwald lui attrapa le bras afin de la retenir en arrière.  
-Si je suis un monstre, n'oublies pas que tu es l'engeance de celui-ci, mon enfant !  
La jeune fille se libéra violemment de son étreinte, un air de dégoût ancré sur son visage.  
-Qui vous a autorisé à me toucher ? demanda-t-elle avec véhémence. Qui croyez-vous être pour vous permettre de poser les mains sur moi ?  
-Je suis ton père Eilane, et tu ferais bien de garder ça à l'esprit !  
Eilane le fixa droit dans les yeux. La tempête sembla se calmer aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé. Le soleil perça de nouveau à travers les nuages. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, ni les terrible grondements du vent, ni les rassurants piaillements des oiseaux.  
-Vous n'êtes rien ! affirma Eilane à voix basse, la colère semblant avoir quitté son cœur.  
Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, une onde électrique éblouissante jaillit d'elle-même et se répandit dans la clairière à la vitesse de l'éclair. La forêt dans son intégralité sembla secouée de tremblements. Le tonnerre résonna autour d'eux. Tous les animaux des environs parurent décidés, au même instant, à livrer le plus anodin concert de plaintes et de cris que l'on puisse entendre. Puis le silence revint, la forêt repris son calme, la lumière s'estompa. Leur vision n'avait pas été brouillée plus de quelques secondes, mais lorsque Eilane et Tom recouvrèrent la vue, ils ne purent qu'admirer, impuissants, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : sur toute la superficie de la clairière s'étendaient des corps par dizaines. Les Ombres, qui avaient repris leurs formes humaines, agonisaient ça et là. Le cadavre de Grindelwald gisait au pied de la Vélane, du sang ruisselant de ses yeux, de son nez et de ses lèvres.  
Eilane se sentit défaillir. Elle avait l'abominable impression qu'elle allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Ses jambes agités par d'incontrôlables spasmes semblèrent incapables de la porter une seconde de plus et elle s'écroula par terre. Dans un réflexe de protection, elle tendit les bras en avant pour se rattraper. Mais lorsque ses mains touchèrent le sol, elle ne sentit que la viscosité du sang qui s'y éparpillait.  
-Quelqu'un approche ! s'écria Tom, qui ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Lève-toi, Eily, il faut qu'on file !  
Il essaya de tirer le bras de la Vélane, mais elle ne bougea pas plus qu'une statue.  
-Eilane, lève-toi !  
La jeune fille entendait à peine ce qu'il lui disait. Elle fixait, effarée, le résultat de sa crise de nerfs.  
-Viens !  
Tom agrippa à nouveau le bras d'Eilane et n'obtint pas plus de réaction que la fois précédente.  
-Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi toute seule !  
Et il s'enfuit en direction du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir, s'enfonçant sous les fourrés de la forêt interdite.  
Lorsque Eilane tourna finalement la tête pour voir où était passé Tom, il avait disparut depuis longtemps. Son regard revint alors sur les corps qui gisaient à côté d'elle. Elle réalisa que ses yeux embués de larmes commençait à avoir quelques difficultés pour y voir clair. Elle les essuya d'un revers du poignet, étalant sur son visage une partie du sang qui s'était déposé sur ses mains.  
-Eilane ? Qu'est-ce que…  
La voix de son ancien professeur de métamorphose s'évanouit dans les ténèbres. Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver sur les lieux et contemplait le désastre. Dans l'irréalité de sa situation, la jeune femme ne fut même pas étonnée de sentir sa présence non loin d'elle.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.  
Les mots qu'Eilane aurait voulu dire restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.  
-Eilane ? répéta le professeur.  
-Ils sont tous morts ! chuchota la Vélane d'un timbre à peine audible. Tous, sans exception… Je les ai tué !  
-Vous n'êtes pas la seule responsable ! commenta le sorcier.  
Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge d'Eilane.  
-Vous me vouvoyez encore, professeur ? Alors que vous venez de découvrir que je suis coupable de meurtres ? Voila qui est un peu ironique vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Ca ne change rien à mes pensées Eilane, la faute ne pèse pas uniquement sur tes épaules !  
Pourtant, malgré ses dire, le professeur avait échangé son vouvoiement pour un tutoiement plus familier. Cela n'avait aucunement échappé à la Vélane.  
-Bien sur que si ! répliqua-t-elle amèrement, sans décrocher un instant ses yeux des cadavres des Ombres et de son père.  
-N'y avait-il donc personne d'autre avec toi ?  
Eilane se tourna enfin vers Dumbledore et soutint le regard bleu pétillant qu'il fixait sur elle.  
-Pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ?  
Le professeur baissa les yeux.  
-Tom ? se contenta-t-il de demander.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire qu'il ait été là ou pas ? Ce sont mes pouvoirs qui ont entraîné ce carnage !  
-Ca, je le sais… garantit mystérieusement Dumbledore.  
-Quoi ?  
La Vélane s'était relevée. Ses jambes tremblaient moins à présent et les nausées avaient presque disparu.  
-Toi seule peut être à l'origine de la défaite de Grindelwald ! affirma le professeur. J'avais imaginé que tu aurais découvert le contenu de la prophétie depuis tout ce temps !  
-La prophétie… murmura Eilane dont l'incrédulité et la fatigue avait fait disparaître en partie sa curiosité. Et qu'est ce qu'elle prédisait de si important ?  
-A peu près ceci :

_Celui par qui le sang du Seigneur noir coulera,  
Sur son trône de Ténèbres régnera.  
Qu'ils soient tous deux victimes ou meurtriers  
Dans le sang ils sont liés à la même lignée._

Les yeux ambrés d'Eilane s'élargirent tandis qu'elle écoutait les mots prononcés par Dumbledore.  
-Par Morgane… Alors mon destin a toujours été celui d'une meurtrière ! Vous le saviez, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!?  
-Comment aurais-je pu, Eilane ? répliqua Dumbledore. J'avais espéré que la prophétie des Anciens se trompait. Après tout ça n'aurait pas été la première fois…  
-Et pour le reste ? s'enquit Eilane, un frisson d'effroi traversant son échine. Je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix que de servir les Ténèbres ?  
- Les présages ne sont pas toujours fiables, Eilane, expliqua Dumbledore, sans perdre son sang-froid. Personne ne peut décider de ce que ta vie sera... à part toi-même…Mais j'ai malheureusement l'impression que tu descends la mauvaise pente !  
La Vélane fronça les sourcils.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, Tom est loin d'être la meilleure des fréquentations ! ajouta le professeur de métamorphose. Tu le suis par amour, et c'est une noble cause. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? T'offre-t-il ce que tu attends en retour ?  
Devant le silence gêné d'Eilane, Dumbledore s'empressa de continuer.  
-Il ne t'aimera jamais Eilane ! Jamais…  
-Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'en rendre compte ? riposta froidement la Vélane. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien que Tom ne veut pas aimer…  
-Et il ne le peut pas ! Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de cela… Je veux que tu me promette une chose avant de partir : si tu as besoin d'aide, pense à te tourner vers moi !  
-De partir ? Mais… je dois être arrêtée pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les cadavres qui les entouraient.  
-Oh non… pas cette fois ! Tu vas sortir de la forêt interdite, retourner calmement à Pré-Au-Lard, transplaner le plus loin possible d'ici et me laisser gérer cette crise à ma manière !  
-Mais...  
-Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure des solutions.  
-Mais...  
-Promets-moi seulement que tu me contacteras si tu as besoin de mon aide !  
-D'accord, je vous le promets, abandonna Eilane en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Mais pourquoi me protéger ? Je suis une criminelle, j'en suis consciente, et je suis prête à me rendre et à payer pour ce que j'ai fait !  
-Et si tu te rendais, tu serais sûrement condamnée aux pires des châtiments ! Le contenu de la prophétie finirait par apparaître au grand jour… Qui donc alors te croira lorsque tu affirmeras que ceux qui sont morts durant ton altercation avec Grindelwald étaient ses serviteurs ? Les gens imagineront que tu as renversé ton père et que tu as pris sa succession, tuant ainsi toutes les personnes qui auraient voulu se mettre en travers de ton chemin !  
-Mais c'est faux ! s'écria Eilane. C'est faux et vous le savez ! Vous me croyez bien, vous ! Alors pourquoi les autres n'en feraient-ils pas autant ?  
-L'esprit des gens est insondable, Eilane ! Après tout, peut-être ai-je tort, même si ma grande expérience me fait penser l'inverse. Dans le doute, je pense que tu devrais fuir et me laisser les choses en main !  
-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? réitéra la Vélane. Vous savez que je suis la fille de Grindelwald… Vous connaissez la prophétie mieux que moi, vous savez quel est mon héritage… Alors pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, Eilane… Tout le monde, sans exception… J'ose seulement espérer que tu en feras bon usage ! Maintenant, file !  
Eilane ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaissait sur le chemin qui permettait de ressortir de la forêt interdite.


End file.
